Selfless Ghost
by Sylavash
Summary: A very confusing case at a college dorm has brought the team together. Everyone seems to be affected by the ghost except Mai, or is she? This was my first fanfic but I updated it. From Chapter 24 on it is a new case. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Mai stood in the kitchenette pouring tea into two cups. For a moment, she paused, awaiting the two words that always were on the lips of her narcissistic boss.

"Mai, Tea." Shibuya Kazuya or Naru, as Mai referred to him, called from behind the closed door of his office. Mai picked up the tray and started to walk to her boss's office. She momentarily paused to knock before proceeding in and placing the tea on his desk. She noticed the ever so slight arch of his eyebrow showing surprise, as she set it down but ignored it. Waiting momentarily she imagined him saying 'thank you Mai,' that she never got, and responded simply, "you're welcome," before turning and heading out the door. Mai had finally accepted the little and major flaws her boss had and didn't allow the small things to rile her if possible. Showing gratitude or emotions was just not his thing, but she knew he did have them. Somewhere.

Back at her desk, she started filing some of the many papers that her boss had placed there earlier. Folders from past cases, information from books and contacts here and around the world. Some of it was in Japanese, and a bunch was in English although she wasn't too well versed in it. Then, there were some in other languages that she couldn't even identify. She knew her boss would call her a dumb for not knowing them but she just worked the best she could avoiding the known insult.

Between a few folders, she found a book, picking it up she read the title, "Astral projection" 'isn't that what they said I could do? 'She thought, 'when I gave that key to Masako during the Urado case…' She set the book on the side of her desk; maybe later she might look at it. She returned to the filing and finished the pile on her desk.

Looking at the clock Mai stood. Twelve twenty, ten minutes till her lunch break, time to make tea. As she walked away from the desk, she knocked the book on the floor. Picking it up she continued to the kitchenette and put some water on to make tea. She looked at the book. No harm in looking through it she thought and leafed through some pages. *sigh* there were no pictures. She started at the beginning. Mai read the first few pages rather quickly uncharacteristically interested. She was roused from her book by the sound of the pot whistling. Carefully she pulled the water off the heat, went to her backpack, and pulled out a box of tea. Maybe, She thought, Lin may like this. She giggled and proceeded to make tea for her boss and the other assistant. After placing the third cup on the tray, she picked it up and slowly walked towards her boss's door.

"Mai, Tea," he called out right before she reached his door and Mai chuckled. Pausing a moment she knocked on the door before entering in with the tea. She carefully placed his tea on his desk and took away his old cup. "You're welcome" she chimed, and left the office. She then proceeded to the other office, knocked, and proceeded to wait.

"Enter," was the response from the man behind the desk. He was a tall stout Chinese man, who spoke less and was more closed off than even her boss was, but in his own ways, he showed deeper care and understanding.

"I made you some tea," she said softly upon entering. Lin barely acknowledged her presence. He never asked for tea, and hardly ever would accept it, but she knew he would not refuse it if offered. He was kind and polite. "Tell me if you like it and I can get some more," she said softly not expecting any answer. She carefully set the tea down and left.

Lin hesitated a moment when Mai came in with tea. He did not, not like the girl, but he held no affection for new people, especially the Japanese, although this girl had an odd way of way of bringing him out of his shell. The smell of the tea wafted to him and he was drawn to it, carefully he sniffed it before sipping. He smiled. She had made him some Chinese black tea. Silently he tapped his fingers on the desk, while relaxing back into his chair. Well he really did not mind that assistant.

Returning to her desk it was time for her lunch break so she took out a bento, and grabbed the book and started to read while eating. In a few moments, she was lost between the pages of the book.

A few hours later, a knock came at the door, but Mai did not notice until the door started to open. Startled she jumped up from the desk and attempted to smooth out her skirt and walk forward to great the man. With a smile, she approached the door "Welcome to Shibuya Psychic research," she greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Hello, I have come for a consultation with Shibuya-san, is he in?" The man asked. He was a tall man with a business suit and a brief case.

"Yes, please sit I will bring him in." Mai invited as she turned towards Naru's Office. "Shibuya-san," she called knocking on his door, "A Client to see you." Mai turned and headed back to the Kitchenette and started some tea and placed some cookies on a tray.

Naru walked out of his office and went to knock on Lin's door, "Lin, Client," he simply called and went to take a spot on a couch across from the client. Taking note of a few things on a pad in his hand, he waited a moment. Lin softly walked out of his office and quietly sat beside Naru and opened his laptop.


	2. The Case

Chapter 2: The Case

Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research I am Shibuya Kazuya the president." He introduced himself Mai returned with four cups of tea, and cookies. "These are my assistants Lin Koujo and Taniyama Mai. How may we help you today?" He asked smoothly picking up the tea Mai had just set out for him.

"I am Azuma Kawachi, I am in need of your help."

"Please explain your case to us."

"Shibuya-san," the man began. "I have come from Mushi college and we have come to ask for your help. Recently in one of the dorms some… strange occurrences have been taking place in the east dorm." He paused unsure how to continue. "The school is about to break for the summer and we were hoping that over the summer we could take care of things so we don't have to close the dorm."

He spied the tea in front of him and took it as a chance to escape the conversation for a brief moment. "Several students have moved out earlier this year and have refused to come back even to pick up their belongings. Several students have seen this…" he paused as though looking for the right word. "Apparition. Wandering the dorms, although no one feels her presence as malicious or anything just spooky. The main reasons people have been leaving are the strange 'accidents' that keep happening. When the students are cooking they feel someone pulling their hands toward the burners, or the stoves flare up uncontrollably for a second. Severe burns have resulted. Also in the bathrooms slips and falls have occurred which is normal but also severe cuts, and burns when the water heater is set really low. We have checks many mechanical reasons for these occurrences and replaced countless items but it hasn't helped. Also a couple students had shelves fall on them or felt like someone pushed them down the stairs." He paused, taking a breath. "I have worked at the school for thirty years, I have seen my fair share of incidents and accidents but something abnormal is going on in that dorm." The man looked down at his cup before taking another sip.

"I haven't seen any of these things myself, but I have seen them right after and I know they are not faking it." he paused and looked as though he wanted to say something more but then thought better of it.

To say the least Naru was interested in the case. The accidents were too varied for it to be simple upkeep issues but he still had his doubts. "How many people have had a problem?"

"About sixty students have been living in the dorms, and around fifty have had an accident. Some have had more than one before they left." He replied.

"Has it only been students who have been harmed?"

"No there have been others, a maintenance worker, a cleaner, and a couple parents." He turned toward his brief case. "I have incident reports for you if you would like to look them over."

Naru nodded taking the pile handing most of it to Lin but looking at a few at the top. "are all these occurrences when people are around?"

"Yes, usually targeted at people it seems. Things have gotten broken, but usually when someone falls into them or something."

"None of these reports have names on them, or contact info," Naru stated.

"To protect the students identity, all other pertinent information is there. Also if you wanted to contact them I can get you that information." The man said unapologetic. "I do not wish for the students to be harmed more than they already have been."

"I suppose these will do for now, but if we request to talk to one of the students you will give us the information we need, correct?" The man nodded. "Fine we will take the case, we will need a large room for a base and a place for my team to sleep. You can leave your contact information with my assistants." Naru turned and went back into his office. "Mai call the others, tell them to meet us here tomorrow morning at nine am."

"Of course," he stood and wrote his information on the pad Lin gave him. "Oh, I am not sure what accommodations you are used, we have beds and a kitchenette with table and chairs, but we don't have linens and cooking utensils. You should bring what you need to sleep or cook with." Lin nodded and the man left. Lin took his laptop and headed back to his office, leaving Mai alone in the lounge.


	3. and so it begins

Chapter 3: and so it begins

The next Day found the team arriving a few minutes before nine and found Mai with a welcoming cup of tea for everyone. It was the same as every time they came in Takigawa always went straight up to Mai and gave her a hug that almost smothered her, he felt like an older brother to her and tried to make sure she always felt loved and appreciated. Then Masako came in undetected by most of the group and quickly slipped into Naru's office. Mai noticed her but let her go. She held something over Naru and Mai had not figured it out yet. She could easily convince him to take a case or go out with her, but Naru, besides giving in to her, never seemed to acknowledge her as more than an acquaintance or consultant. This irked Masako to no end, but Mai seemed content to let it be.

A few moments later Naru stepped out of his office with Masako in toe and slammed closed a book, immediately, he had all their attention.

"It seems you all have lots of energy today, I was going to review the case with you, but you can load up the van first." he spoke in a tone that gave no room from argument and they all went to work on everything that needed to be loaded.

Once everything had been, loaded Takigawa and Mai collapsed on the couch while Lin went to grab his laptop and files. Naru once again emerged from his office and Masako slipped out and sat on the couch quickly smirking at the group before covering her mouth with her sleeve.

Mai stood and faced Masako and was about to boil over from exhaustion and sweat when she was interrupted by Naru's voice. "Mai, Tea." Mai grumbled under her breath and skulked to the kitchenette to make tea. Her anger did not last long as she cooled off and made tea for the group while Naru explained about the case. Mai had heard most of it so she just kept an ear open while she brought the tea into everyone. Carefully she set tea out for each of them having known the way each of them liked it each cup was different.

She made the Chinese tea again for Lin, and when he picked it up taking a quick glance at the girl and he said, "Thank you, Taniyama-san." For a moment, all eyes were on Lin. Even Naru stopped mid-sentence in surprise but then he took a breath and kept going. For the man of few words to thank Mai it made her blush and she had a hard time keeping happiness contained while her boss spoke. She decided to pack the tea along with her things to make sure he could enjoy some on the case.

They left promptly at ten for the school and it took a 4-hour nonstop drive to get to the school. Lin drove the van with Naru and all the equipment while Takigawa drove his car with Mai and Masako and all their things. The trip for the most part was quiet, Mai, and the monk joked around for a few minutes until Mai as usual started to fall asleep, and the car became quiet for the rest of the drive.

When they pulled up to the school, Takigawa put the car in park and turned to shake the sleeping girl behind him. "Mai, we are here" he called gently shaking the girl. "Mai, Naru-bou will get mad at you if you don't wake up." He shook her slightly harder. He was always amazed at how that girl could sleep anywhere and everywhere. Masako slipped out of the car ignoring the other two. "Mai, Masako is going to take Naru, she is hugging Naru again," He teased hoping to rouse her with her rivalry, but this too did not seem to work. The monk got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat, and bent down to shake the girl, "Mai come on." He noticed Naru glance this way and made one last ditch attempt to wake the girl before her boss did. "Mai, Naru is coming wake up." He shook her a little less gently and still got no reaction whatsoever.

Naru approached the car and began giving out orders. "Takigawa-san go help Lin bring in the equipment."

Nodding Takigawa retreated; it was not going to be pretty when Mai woke up. He kept an eye turned towards the car waiting to see the conflict begin.

Naru bent over the sleeping girl and shook her gently, "Mai, quit slacking off and help unload the van." He whispered in her ear. He quickly retreating expecting her usual jump that would launch her out of the car, only to be restrained by her own seat belt, but this tactic did not seem to work. He bent down and looked at the girl, was she having one of those dreams already? He wondered. He checked her breathing and pulse, slow, steady, and weak. Definitely one of those dreams. He stood again and thought, she had to get into the school, but it seemed the others had already headed in per his instruction. He almost kicked himself for his own impulsiveness. Gently he bent over her, unbuckled the seat belt, and picked up the bag at her feet. As he moved it, a book fell to the ground at his feet. "Astral Projection" it was one of his books from the office. He had reviewed it after the Urado case when Mai had shown the ability to astral project by giving Masako a key. He had thought of telling her to research it on her own. or having someone consult with her about developing the ability but thought better of it thinking she really didn't need to be able to get into even more trouble, and unsure where her impulsiveness and desire to protect everyone would lead. He slipped the book into her bag and quickly closed it as Lin and Takigawa came back out for a second load. Takigawa was already looking at him expectantly, Mai was not bustling around like a chicken with her head chopped off which meant that she still was not up and Takigawa was worried.

"Takigawa, take Mai into the Base, then continue unpacking the van," he ordered picking up a monitor and leaving a confused monk standing by the van.

"You go Jou-chan," he whispered in her ear, "you got Naru worried about you before you even started the case" gently he lifted the girl and started walking in.

Since the case this time was at a college dorm, SPR was given a suite to use as a base. It had four rooms with one or two beds each connected to a lounge and small dining area. They used the lounge as a base and were able to keep in close contact while sleeping and working. This was one of the suites where someone was severely burned through possible supernatural reasons. So they were to be on guard even while in the base.

A few hours later, Naru was aggravated as he gave orders to the team as to where to set up cameras and microphones. His assistant, was still asleep and that meant that he had not had his tea since he got there and also had to relinquish Lin, to do some of the work and had to do more of the manual work himself. This was definitely a good start to this case.

Takigawa could already feel the sweat pouring off his brow as he set up the cameras. For a moment, he rested on the stairs and griped about the girl lying in the base sleeping soundly oblivious to those around her. Suddenly he felt pushed from behind and started to fall down the stairs unable to stop his decent. Closing his eyes Takigawa braced for impact with the wall that he would inevitably hit…


	4. First attack?

Chapter 4: First attack?

Closing his eyes Takigawa braced for impact with the wall that he would inevitably hit…

Closing his eyes Takigawa braced for impact with the wall that he would inevitably hit but suddenly a felt something, or someone catch a hold of his shoulders and prevent his head and neck from going any farther. His feet swung around and collided solidly with the wall and he gasped in pain.

His legs ached from impact, but he didn't think anything was broke. He could feel the bruises that would form soon enough as he sat trying to compose himself. He said quick prayer of thanks for it being a lot better then it could have been. He sat up suddenly trying to remember how he fell.

Something pushed him. He was sure of it, but he did not feel any presence, but just before he hit he felt a presence. It had stopped him, protected him. Why would something push him and protect him?

Back at the base Mai sat up with a start, "Bou-san!" she shouted, stood, and ran out of the room before any of the others had a chance to realize what was happening. Naru got up and looked over the monitors but they were not set up properly yet.

"Masako, wait here" he ordered then ran out the door to follow Mai with Lin as always on his heels.

Mai tore down the hall, turned, and ran up two flights of stairs to find Takigawa on the landing between the second and third floors sitting dazed and confused.

"Bou-san" she cried seeming him, "are you OK, did you hit your head?" she asked looking over her friend. He allowed her to examine his head trying to find words to calm the erratic girl.

"Mai, Mai, I am fine." He cooed attempting to calm the girl. "Something stopped me"

Naru came panting up the stairs behind the girl and collected himself once before he spoke. "Takigawa, what happened?"

Takigawa smiled. He knew that asking for information was this narcissist's way of showing he cared. "I am not sure, I sat on the top step for a moment, and then I felt something push me, but I didn't really feel any presence. I was falling with no way to stop so I tucked and tried to brace for it when I thought that I was about to hit the wall down here I felt a presence or something like hands holding my shoulders and preventing my head from hitting but then it was gone. The second presence seemed so familiar, I can't explain it," he said shaking his head. He turned and looked at Mai, "How did you know Jou-chan, I thought you were still sleeping?"

Mai turned away from him for a moment trying to hide a blush, which made it even worst. Naru and Takigawa were both staring at her awaiting an explanation. "Well..." she paused trying to think. "I sort of was the one who stopped you from falling."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Lin on one side and Mai on the other helped the monk back to the base as Naru led the way silently. As they were walking back to the base Ayako walked into the dorm, She had come straight from her shift at the hospital. She directed them to the couch and immediately started to check out the monk.

"Can't you even make it through a day without someone getting hurt?" she complained bandaging a scrape. "and why is it you and not Mai? Are you taking lessons from Mai?"

Masako raised her sleeve to cover a giggle while Mai and Ayako laughed heartily with Takigawa. The monk was about to retort when Ayako touched a overly tender spot and he grimaced. Mai's face twisted slightly knowing that she should have been helping.

"Mai, Tea." Came the all to familiar command. Mai was slightly relieved to escape and be helpful. She stood from her place on the couch her head felt light and she paused there for a moment.

'only a little light headed, get tea…' she thought moving one foot in front of the other. One step, two steps, three steps… Mai's legs gave out under her and she sprawled out on the ground.

"Mai!" Takigawa tried to save the girl by jumping off the couch but his legs refused him and he fell on top of her. "ugh." Masako raised her sleeve to her mouth to hide a laugh.

Lin was right next to the pile lifting the man off the girl gently.

"Takigawa! Get back on the couch!" Ayako hollered, grabbing one of his arms and helping guide him back to the couch. Once he was deposited onto the couch the duo bent to help Mai up. "Let me see you Mai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Mai tried to push away the Miko. Ayako was looking over Mai and checking her vitals. "Just a little light headed," she admitted, "No big deal."

"No big deal?" The Miko looked unimpressed. "When did you eat today?"

Mai looked away from the prying eyes, she hadn't eaten since before they left the office, probably around 8 am. "This morning…?" she said in her most innocent sounding voice. Ayako grabbed a candy bar from her purse.

"Sit, eat this," she handed Mai the candy bar.

"Mai, do you think you can manage to explain your earlier statement while eating?" Naru asked in an annoyed tone.

Mai looked down at her shoes and bit into the chocolate bar. She really was not sure how she should explain. "I don't know how I did it, I was walking around the school here and saw Bou-san setting up cameras so I followed him. He took a moment and was resting on the top step, mumbled something under his breath. He looked tired and so I went past him and started down the stairs when he started to fall." She sucked in a breath anguishing over the moment. "In most of my dreams things have already happened and I can't do anything even when I try but this was Bou-san so I tried to stop him from hitting the wall when he fell." Mai began sobbing and Takigawa put his arm around her shoulders, "I am not sure how but I just tried to grab his shoulders and get between him and the wall. His… I felt his body collide with mine and I was pushed back against the wall… and I woke up. I wasn't sure whether I had stopped you at all or not so I ran to where you were." She tried to explain, not sure, she was making any sense.

"Mai, Tea" Naru said turning away from her and back to the book he was reading. Mai stood checking her legs and left the room. She made quick exit from the room and the scrutiny of those watching her.

When she returned, Takigawa stood and hugged her, strangling her in the process. Ayako stood and pushed him back down. "Sit you silly Monk." Ayako hollered at him. "from the looks of your feet you are lucky Mai caught you," she warned, "your head did miss the collision with the wall but it probably hit the stairs a couple times so you should stay seated for a bit."

Naru was trying to process the information, and Lin was busy typing up everything that had happened. Naru glanced toward the tall Chinese man and he seemed to give a slight nod of confirmation.

"Mai, you seem to have been astral-projecting again." He said simply, watching the eyes of his assistant go wide. "You abilities seem to be growing, and you should probably learn to control them." He said simply. Lin glanced up at Naru as prompting him to say something more but the teen ignored him, seemingly dismissing the incident and turned to address the team. "Tonight we will start our observations. Takigawa you will stay at the monitors and alert us to anything happening. Ayako and Masako, I want you two to walk the area once more, get a feel for it tonight, and alert anything you see or feel. Mai, you and I will finish the camera set up." When he finished talking he stood and walked over to the pick up two remaining cameras followed by Mai grabbing the last of the tripods and the rest of the group slowly started moving around and doing as they were bid.

Mai quickly followed behind Naru happy for a short respite from the overly grateful monk. She did not really mind following her silent narcissistic boss as he checked cameras and adjusted settings. When they got back to the third floor where monk had stopped for his break, he paused looking over the area and thinking.

"Mai, did you feel or see anything before Takigawa fell?" he asked, turning to set up a camera to point down the hall.

Mai paused and thought trying to remember. "I didn't see anything, I was walking away from him, but I got a chill and turned around right before he was pushed. I sensed something like…" she paused to think grasping at straws as to what to call it. She set up the second tripod while she thought. "I can't really place what it was."

"Mm…" something was off; Monk never was attacked unless he was performing an exorcism. He carefully adjusted the camera and started walking down the hall. The other thing on his mind was Mai's astral projection. He had seen the book in her bag, had she been practicing on her own? How could he help her? Did she want his help? She leaned against the wall waiting for him.

"Did you have one of your dreams?" He asked.

"I don't think so, I think it was a normal dream, someone had fallen asleep and there was a girl standing their reading her a text book. I think it was just my wishing I could learn in my sleep," She laughed, but then looking at her boss, she came back to serious. He stood in the hallway looking as though he was examining something. So Mai who was tired of waiting slid down the wall to a sitting position to wait.

"When we got here we couldn't wake you up, when did you start to astral project?" he asked glancing down at where she sat.

For a moment she regretted sitting, he looked more intimidating when he looked down on you. "I am not sure, after I dreamt for a while I woke and read…" she paused wondering whether she should tell him what she was reading. He probably would compliment her for not staying dumb. One of those comments that was slightly positive with a large insult in the middle. She hazarded a glance up at him. His eyes turned to focus on her seeming to say 'quit wasting my time.' She sighed, "It was a book I found in the office about astral projection, I thought maybe if I knew more about it I could be of more help, but I was reading, and then we stopped. I was excited and I got out and ran into the school and started investigating. I guess I did it while reading."

Naru resisted the urge to smile, "It would be good if you learned to control that skill soon, but please refrain from using it to make everyone else do your work." He said turning and getting ready to head back to base. "I will give you some books to teach you about astral projection if you want to improve." He paused, thinking twice before continuing, she would probably think he was acting weird again. "I cannot astral project, but I used to know someone who could. He used to say that projecting was like dancing, the hardest parts were getting out and getting back, the rest was concentrating on the footwork." He walked away.

Mai was slightly stunned, he never spoke that much and he didn't even insult her. Maybe he was sick. He got to the stairs and turned back to her. "Are you coming or did you forget how to walk?" _Nope, he was fine._

"Coming!" she called running after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

The rest of the evening proceeded without incident; Takigawa continuously was overly enthusiastically thanking Mai, and grabbing her in strangled hugs. She hoped he would stop soon. "Mai, Tea." Naru called his usual tone, then a quick grimace passed across his face but he continued reading.

"Anyone else want something to drink?" Mai asked crossing the room just out of reach of Takigawa. Lin looked up and caught her eye before returning to typing.

"Water please," Ayako, asked.

"Tea, but I will help," Takigawa called standing. Ayako glared at him and made to stop him before he caught her look. "I have been sitting for the last 3 hours, my legs are killing me staying still, I need to stretch" he complained following Mai to the dining area.

Mai had needed to bring SPR's own dishware since the dorm did not normally provide it. Takigawa prepared some water for Ayako and juice for Mai, while Mai began to make tea. The monk having the quicker of the jobs watched as Mai meticulously prepared tea for the others. She knew that Naru always liked his tea strong and black while Takigawa took his light with two sugars... the third cup she was slightly less definite about when preparing it. She used a second brand of tea and at first she started to make it as light as Takigawa then hesitated allowing it to steep for slightly longer, but not quite as long or strong as Naru's. Takigawa puzzled for a moment. Who was the third cup for? Only he and Naru had asked for tea and this were the only one who asked for it and Mai would have offered him different tea if she were trying something new. He glanced over to see if he could find the box that it came from but did not. It slightly surprised him that he did not know.

"Mai who is that one for" he asked. The only response she got was a smile as she walked back to the others. "Mai…" he called following her out of the kitchen his normal playful curiosity getting the best of him.

"Bou-san," Mai turned back to the monk, as she got right before the others, "did you forget to bring water for Ayako?" she innocently asked, sending the monk back to get his forgotten items Mai set out tea for Naru and Lin and set Takigawa's next to the monitors. When the monk had returned she turned to him and teased.

As the monk returned with water Ayako couldn't resist asking, "Are you getting more forgetful in your old age?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Ayako woke instantly when she heard Mai scream in her sleep. It was a short scream, one of pain and surprise, as soon as Mai woke completely she stopped, but Ayako was already by her side. Mai took a few deep breaths trying to regain composure, and stop crying.

Lin and Naru appeared at the door, checking to see what had happened. Lin slid into an open chair by the desk and opened his laptop. When Mai seemed to have calmed down sufficiently Ayako released her hold on the girl and moved to put her arm around her shoulders, while Naru approached Mai's bed.

"What happened in your dream Mai?" he asked calmly, glancing to Lin making sure he was ready to copy down Mai's dream.

Mai took a deep breath, steadying herself then looked up at Naru. Just then, Takigawa limped in the door, his face full of concern for which he considered his little sister. Mai's eyes shifted from Naru over to Takigawa and slowly filled with tears then she began crying again uncontrollably. Mai twisted herself out of Ayako's grasp and her blankets getting up out of bed.

"Bou-san," she cried. Mai took two steps towards the monk before her legs collapsed underneath her and she landed in a pile on the floor. "I'm sorry," The monk had begun moving toward her and reached out to her just as she fell and nearly fell on top of her. She hugged him around the chest and cried. "I'm sorry… sorry…" she mumbled.

The monk put his arms around the girl and hugged her close. He looked up at the others in the room and shrugged. Ayako raised an eyebrow at him. Lin paused in his typing and surveyed the situation with an almost confused look on his face while Naru seemed like he was going to kill someone. Mai's sobbing slightly subsided, "I should have been there…" Mai mumbled, I should have been there," she loosened her grasp and looked up at the monk, "You wouldn't have been pushed."

The room was silent as everyone watched the two on the floor. "Jou-chan" the monk soothed, "It's not your fault." He tried to calm the girl. He patted her back then took a tissue and dried the girl's eyes. "It's ok, Jou-chan," He smiled at her. She was finally calmed, and Takigawa shifted his eyes to Naru in a silent request to help. Naru bent down wrapping his arms around Mai and picked her up and set her back on the bed, then quickly stepped back out of the way. Lin quickly moved to help Takigawa stand again, the monk wincing as he stood. Quickly, Lin shifted a chair to beside Mai's bed and deposited the monk into it. Lin then moved back to his chair and Naru moved to stand next to him and scowled at the monk.

The room waited for Mai to begin again. She took a deep breath and then looked to the monk who gently squeezed her hand.

"In my dream I was on the third floor of the dorm." She paused, "I was Takigawa as he fell. He was hot and sweaty, tired. He had finished putting up a camera and sat down on the step to catch his breath. I felt a presence, behind him." She looked up at the monk, and tears slowly filled her eyes but she continued. "He mumbled under his breath that I was slacking off, and that he had to do all the work, then the presence, it pushed him, hard. Then he fell, he fell down the stairs, he felt helpless, he gave up, then he rolled across the landing, and was stopped by another presence holding his shoulders, and head, it barely stopped him and then disappeared." She tried to dry her tears with the corner of her sleeves.

Takigawa squeezed he hand again. "Jou-chan…" he soothed. "Mai, you know I didn't mean anything don't you? It was just a joke under my breath, I didn't mean It." he tried explaining to her.

She nodded, she knew.

Ayako scooted onto the bed next to Mai and started checking her out for injuries, starting at her head. Carefully Ayako moved her hands through the Mai's hair and then traced down her neck and shoulders. Mai tried pushing her away, "I'm fine."

"If you are fine why did you fall?" she questioned not stopping her inspection of the girl's arms and hands. Mai shrugged knowing she wasn't going to win and allowed Ayako to continue. When the Miko touched Mai's leg the girl gasped, Ayako immediately rolled up the pant leg and saw bruises running down the length of Mai's leg. The room grew tense and glances were exchanged between the team. The monk and Miko exchanged a knowing look, they had seen the same bruises before on the monk's legs. They looked to Naru and Lin and nodded, confirming what they knew the two silent ones were going to ask. Ayako leaned over the bed and grabbed her bag from the floor and pulled out a first aid kit.

'If Mai has the Monk's bruises, then she also has his cuts.' The Miko thought and turned back to Mai and proceeded to bandage a few scrapes she knew would be there. Mai and Takigawa just sat there, both feeling upset with themselves. Both felt that they had let the other down, betrayed them unintentionally. Neither one blamed the other one, but they also knew that the other one was blaming themselves, which made it worst. They just sat there, trying to forgive themselves and promising they would be thinking about their actions before taking them.

Lin and Naru silently let themselves out of the room. Ayako finished bandaging and dug into her bag again. Lin brought in a couple glasses of water and told them to sleep the monitors would be watched by others. Ayako gave Mai a couple painkillers then crawled back into her own bed and turned off the light. Mai and the monk just sat there for a while then fell asleep, both feeling the need to comfort the other, who hadn't done anything wrong.


	8. Masako Makes Tea

Chapter 8: Masako Makes Tea

Hey guys, Thank you for your reviews and encouragement. Someone asked about parings, and I thought I should address that. I am not going to make too much romance between the characters. Although, the normal Masako, Mai and Naru triangle is present. I am not to sure how that will develop in the future, but it won't end up as a main focus.

Also slight spoiler info, this story takes place after Gene is revealed. Gene will appear in the future.

Day Two

Naru had left Mai's room that night and went to watch the monitors. Naru would not be able to sleep his mind was working too hard. Lin knew the young charge would be brooding all night and let the others know someone else would watch the monitors. Then he himself had headed to bed.

Naru was flustered, one day and they had two injured team members. Takigawa wasn't normally targeted unless it was during and exorcism, and Mai's account of the instance was that same as the monk's, with the exception of feeling the presence, and the mumbling. Nothing seemed like something that should have made a ghost react. Then there was the 'Mai problem' and that is exactly what it was, a problem.

Mai's abilities were definitely growing but her control of them was not. She read about astral projection and did it unknowingly. She entered a dream and her body took on injuries from it. It was a problem. She needed to learn to control her abilities. Psychic powers could be dangerous in many ways. Some people happened to get them, and were able to ignore them or forget that they have them, but others they were too strong and drove them crazy. When he had first gained, his he ended up in the hospital from unintentional overuse and lack of control. He had also accidentally hurt people close to him, but that was his PK powers. His pk powers hurt him physically, although being mentally straining they were less dangerous to his mind. Psychic abilities like Mai's were hard on her mentally, physically and emotionally. She could easily end up in the hospital from overusing them, or if she could not fully separate from her body, the dreams could hurt her worst then a few bruises next time. If she ever had another dream like the one in the bloody labyrinth case.

He shook his head and stood up from his chair. He couldn't let himself think about something like that. Stretching he glared at his teacup. Empty.

She needed to learn to control her abilities, but why did he hesitate. Every time her abilities grew, he felt a pang of sorrow. He shook the thought from his head. Walking to the kitchen, he picked up the kettle, put it on the burner, and turned it on. Waiting for it to boil he decided, Lin could teach her about trances and controlling them, for now that would be enough. The whistle of the kettle brought a conclusion to his thoughts. He turned off the burner and walked back to the base, leaving the teacup and the hot water where it sat.

9 am

Lin and Naru sat silently at the base. Waiting for something to happen. Through the night, nothing had shown on the monitors, and no one else had felt anything. Masako had gotten up first, although her only greeting from the two guys was silence. At first, she had tried to make a grand entrance but without Mai's greetings at her arrival, she was quietly ignored. She then tried to approach Naru, time with Naru almost alone was rare, and so she would take advantage of it if she could.

"Hey Naru," she called to him. She walked up to his side and peered over his shoulder. "Any activity last night?" she asked.

Naru slammed shut the book he was reading. "No," he grunted. Turning and picking up a file from the table and opening it.

After being, snubbed Masako took a seat on the couch. After a few moments of boredom, a thought clicked in her, Tea! Quietly she slipped out of the base to the kitchen. She turned the burner on under the kettle and took two clean cups out of the cupboard. Then searched for the tea. Finding some, she quickly put some in the cups and waited for the kettle to whistle. She chuckled to herself, the way to Naru's heart, was through tea. 'One way or another, I will get him to be mine.' Masako thought.

The kettle whistled and Masako reached for the kettle. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and a hand over hers. The hand pushed hers forward, while Masako tried to pull hers back.

"Who are you?" she whispered, not trusting her voice. She remembered many accidental burns in the files.

"No one," a feminine voice whispered in her ear, while it pushed her hand further forward. The kettle continued to whistle and Masako's sleeve was dangling close to the flame.

Masako tried again, "Why are you here, why are you doing this?" she squeaked as she saw her sleeve catch the flame.

"Because you are so selfish" the voice chuckled as it released her hand and disappeared.

Masako's bravery failed her and she began screaming. She fell back from the stove onto the ground shaking her arm. The fire quickly burned sleeve of her kimono and was edging closer to her arm.

Her screams drew attention of Ayako and Lin who both burst through the kitchen door. Lin got to the medium first and quickly grabbed the fire blanket from beside the stove and threw it on Masako. Then he used his large hands to pat the blanket down over her sleeve before removing it slowly from her to see if it was all out. As soon as he knew it was out, he moved away from her.

"Masako," Ayako called approaching the medium and gingerly taking her arm in her hands. "You ok? What happened?" she asked while examining the arm. Grabbing the burnt sleeve Ayako tore it off and tossing it aside to reveal a minor burn. Ayako looked at it careful not to touch it. Lin brought over the first aid kit. Ayako took out some burn ointment, applied it to Masako's arm, and covered it with a bandage. Masako accepted Ayako's help but kept looking around for Naru to appear, but he never did.

Ayako helped Masako up and they went into the dorm room to change. After carefully putting on a new Kimono and adjusting the bandages, Ayako and Masako reemerged and headed to the base.

At the base, the team gathered around. Mai and the monk had come out and Lin and Naru were awaiting an explanation of the incident. Silence filled the room as the two girls entered. Ayako went and sat on the couch while Masako took this opportunity to sit next to Naru.

"Hara-san" Naru addressed her as she took a step nearer. She quickly slid into the chair next to him and leaned delicately back.

"Yes, Naru?" she asked, feigning ignorance as to what he wanted.

"Hara-san, tell us what happened in the kitchen."

"Oh Naru, it was horrible," she leaned close against his side, carefully grabbing his arm. "I was going to make some tea, since it was late, and your assistant wasn't awake." she pretended to have only the most innocent of motives. "I put the kettle on the burner and got out a clean cup and prepared the tea. Then the kettle whistled." She clenched Naru's arm tighter and pulled closer to him. It sounded like she was crying into his shirt.

Mai was slightly annoyed but gave Masako her time and patience while Ayako was past the point of impatience. Having seen Masako's arm, Ayako knew that it was only a light burn, if taken care of properly, it would heal in a few days, with no chance of a scar. The girl was putting up too much fuss. The monk was enjoying the show. Seeing Ayako was far from seriously concerned, he figured half of this was an act. Soon either Ayako would blow her cork or Naru would say something insulting, either way it would be funny. Lin watched passively typing something on his computer during the whole story unfold, having put out the fire, and checked out the sleeve afterward he knew that the fire barely grazed the medium's skin so he didn't worry. Yet neither did he rescue his ward from this onslaught of acting. Naru should have gone to help Masako, and this would be good penance.

"Hara-san, continue."

Masako hesitated only a moment longer, noticing she wasn't getting the sympathy she wanted, "I reached for the kettle as it whistled, and then I felt her. The ghost was behind me and placed a hand over mine." She reached her hand out in front of her carefully, making visible the bandage on her arm. "She took my hand and pressed it down into the burner, she tried to force it into the flames." She stated carefully demonstrating with her own hands. "I resisted as best as I could, she was strong, I asked her, who she was," she paused covering her mouth with her sleeve. "She said 'no one' then I asked why, why are you hurting people. She said 'I'm selfish'"

"Mmm…" Naru mumbled, "Lin did you get that?" he asked his assistant who nodded without looking up. Naru glanced around the base, three injured, and three healthy.

"Mai, tea" he said without thinking, and then glanced around the room. Monk and Miko glares met him saying 'Masako just got burned making tea, now you want Mai to make some?' "Take Matsuzaki-san with you."

Both girls nodded and headed to the kitchen. Mai threw out the tea that Masako had attempted and proceeded to make tea for the rest of the group. Then found some breakfast snacks and put them on a tray. Ayako watched Mai like a hawk, and only breathed a sigh of relief when she had finished filling up the last cup. The Miko carried the tray in while Mai followed slightly limping.

When the tea and snacks were completed, assignments were handed out. "Mai and Takigawa will stay here and watch the monitors. Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san you have the morning off, you can get lunch and bring it back here, and grab something to cook for supper at the store. Lin and I have some research to do but one of us will be here. Everyone is to stay in pairs." He paused to gaze at the annoyed faces surrounding him. "For anyone who hasn't noticed, there have been two accidents due to the ghost, when there is another someone should be close enough to respond to it." with that Naru stood and began to leave the base but paused mid-stride. "Mai, Call John and see when he can arrive." With that being said, he left.

Chapter 9: Authors note, sorry

Previously there was an authors note apologizing for my lack of posting.

Now there is an Authors note thanking anyone who read my edited story, No the story hasn't changed much... but a little grammar and spelling have improved.


	9. Authors note, sorry

Chapter 9: Authors note, sorry

Previously there was an authors note apologizing for my lack of posting.

Now there is an Authors note thanking anyone who read my edited story, No the story hasn't changed much... but a little grammar and spelling have improved.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

It was dinner time and nothing had happened since that morning. Mai had begun making supper while being monitored by the others. Once in a while they would come in and check on her and when she took anything on or off the stove they would help, but otherwise she was left to prepare alone. She was also sworn to give alarm if she felt any presence at all.

Mai sat on a bar stool in front of the stove. She wasn't able to walk to far or carry anything more than herself so she had relegated to staying at the base with Monk all day. He was taking a turn watching the monitors while Mai attempted to make dinner for everyone. Even though Mai was only used to making food for herself she enjoyed the challenge she found herself in. She started with an old favorite, tea muffins, she mixed raw tea leaves in flour mixing with milk and kneaded the dough together and set it aside to let it rise. Next she rinsed and soaked the rice before putting it in the rice cooker starting it she then took out some veggies and chopped and diced them to add in. Mai slipped the muffins into the oven and lastly she took a can of flaked salmon. She sighed. She wished to have a few nice bento boxes for everyone and make a grand presentation, but she would have to just set it out neatly, and hope that people took the ones they were supposed to.

Over the couple years she had worked at SPR she had picked up the different nuances that most of the members had. Except for Lin, who tried his best to hide everything. Naru and Lin would both not be eating any meat during the case, but Naru would definitely eat meat at the next available chance. Maybe part of his tea craving was due to lack of protein. Maybe I should add more nuts and protein to the meal, Mai thought looking through the cupboards. Lin although no one would notice would rival Takigawa in food consumption. Masako the princess would only eat things well presented and looking delicate and rich. Ayako would eat everything in sight, but teasingly complain about everything, including everyone else's manners, though Mai thought she had some of the worst manners of the group. Mai dismissed the thought and put on a pot of tea.

In a cupboard above the stove Mai spied a can of almonds. Eagerly she stood and tried to reach them, but they were out of reach for her. Forgetting about her normal clumsiness and her sore legs she moved the bar stool over and climbed up. Just as she stood and grasped the can Naru walked by the door "Mai, Tea" he called. Mai was startled and attempted to step back, but stepped on the edge of the stool and started to fall.

"Hai," Mai yelped in mid fall, unsure what else to do. She was falling, and couldn't stop.

'Relax' a voice told her and she relaxed her body into the fall, somehow calmed. She closed her eyes, and waited for impact, but it never came. She felt herself fall into someone's waiting arms. then was softly placed on the ground. She heard the stool clatter to the floor next to her.

Mai opened her eyes and looked into two familiar blue eyes. "Mai," he called, his eyes a cloudy blue storm of worry. She found herself sitting on the floor, like nothing had happened. Her hand holding a can of almonds, confused she sat there for a moment. "Mai, are you ok" he asked her again.

Mai blinked coming back to the real world. "Oh, Naru." She said, unsure what to say. "I was wondering if you would like some nuts with lunch?" she held the can out towards him.

Naru's eyes changed, the clouds cleared and for a moment she thought they laughed, but then at the door Lin and Takigawa appeared, followed by Ayako who pushed through the group to check out Mai.

"Mai, what happened?" she asked running her hands through the girls hair looking for bruises. Then roughly picking up the girls hands and checking for cuts of bruises then proceeding to check her legs.

"I am fine" Mai stated. Trying to escape the Mikos grasp. "It was nothing, I was just clumsy" she spoke.

"Was this the work of the ghost?" Naru asked. Voicing the concern they all had.

"No, I was just clumsy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, see no harm done," she claimed lifting her hands above her head showing no cuts or bruises. Well no new ones. She smiled convincingly. Naru's eyes narrowed at her telling her, 'you are not telling me everything' quickly Mai stood. Trying to change everyone's focus she asked, "It's time for lunch, can you guys help carry it into the base?" she asked as Naru disappeared from the scene.

Takigawa was all too ready to help with food, Mai directed him to place several bowls on a tray, and he took them into the other room. Ayako turned towards the remaining food and piled it on a tray Mai gave her and started heading to the base. Lin was left and Mai had nothing left for him, but he patiently stood there awaiting something.

"I think that is it." She said shrugging. Lin stood there then glanced to the oven. Mai followed his gaze. "Oh!" she ran over to the oven and opened it and stuck her hands in to reach the muffins only to feel her hands grabbed.

"Taniyama-san" Lin whispered in her ear holding both her arms in his hands. "you need to be more careful."

Mai quickly pulled back as she finally felt the heat of the oven. Lin released her hands gently and turned to pick up some oven mitts. He carefully dumped the muffins into the basket Mai had waiting, and turned off the stove. The pot whistled and Lin lifted it and poured water into each of the cups Mai had set out. Mai carefully stirred the teas and added the special touches that everyone enjoyed. Mai set cream and sugar on the tray and started to pick it up, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Lin still standing there. He reached in front of her and picked up the tray and walked out with Mai in toe.

"Mai, what happened?" Naru asked glaring over his plate at her.

"I fell," Mai shrugged grabbing more rice.

"Mai…" he prodded again.

Mai dropped her plate on the table and stretched. He wasn't going to give this up and she wanted to eat in peace. "I grabbed the nuts out of the cupboard, then you walked by, with your impolite 'Mai, Tea' bellow, and I jumped and fell backwards." She paused, knowing the group was now all glaring at Naru for his inconsiderate manner. "While I was falling I thought I heard this voice it said 'relax' so I did," she shrugged, "then it felt like someone caught me in their arms, I opened my eyes and I was sitting on the ground." Mai shrugged as she finished and returned to her meal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

Day 4

Two days had passed, and nothing happened. Literally nothing. Mai had not dreamt, or astral projected. The ghost had made one appearance walking down a hallway, and then disappeared.

'You haven't dreamed anything helpful lately,' Naru thought as Mai brought him some tea that he had not requested. To her small comfort, he did not say it aloud although everyone could hear it loud and clear.

In answer, she only turned her eyes down to her shoes. The last time she had projected, she had saved Takigawa, but at the same time, she was probably the cause for his injury. She had not tried again yet. She was worried that she would let them down again, and Naru had been quite upset with her. He had encouraged her to learn to control it more, but had then shut her out. She was so conflicted she tried not to dream. She barely slept.

Mai noticed Naru had ignored her. He was neither asking for tea, nor attempting to agitate her. He acted as he did when he was disappointed with himself. His fist clenched at his side, fingernails digging into the flesh of his palm. He kept his eyes averted from everyone and he either stayed at the base silent, or stormed off adjusting cameras and things on his own.

'He is disappointed with me' she thought to herself, taking a couple files Lin and Naru had organized about the location.

The incident reports, first set spanned the last three years, but upon second request, they had gotten all of them since the building was built. Accidents happened as soon as the building had been built, but very few, possibly not even related. Before the building being built the land had been a park and before that undeveloped. Not a site bound spirit. No one had died in the building, nor had any accident causing serious injury until the last year. No real leads.

"Naru," Lin looked at the teen. A couple looks were exchanged between the two of them. First, a question crossed Lin's eyes and Naru only glared back at him. Lin's eyes turned deep and dark, a forceful glare seemed to bore holes into the teen, and Naru looked away slightly lowering his gaze giving into the silent demands.

"Lin, Mai" Naru finally spoke as if it was his own thought. Both Mai and Lin turned their attention to him. "Lin, I want you to teach Mai how to enter a trance, and how to break free from it. Teach her the basics. I will watch the monitors." His words were cold and did not allow for comment or argument. Mai let her gaze move from Naru over to Lin, who glared at the boy for a second then looked toward her his normally neutral eyes had a slight friendly apologetic look to them.

Lin stood and stretched and Mai followed suit, unsure of how the silent man would proceed in his lesson. He nodded to her, nodded to the door, and walked out and Mai followed. Obviously being around Naru was not going to be conducive to learning.

Out in the hall Lin paused for a moment before heading to front door and stepping outside. A cool breeze blew by, bringing with it the soft scent of the cherry blossoms in the front lawn. He took a seat on the first step. Mai followed and sat down on opposite side of the steps and looked over at the Chinese man. He sat on the steps looking out over the grass, His shaggy black hair lightly blowing in his face and his face calm and emotionless. The light of the sunset blazed in his eyes, and Mai could almost see him relax and enjoy the end of the day on the horizon.

Mai looked on as the sky turned from soft pink to deep red that seemed to drain into darkness. Lin finally turned and looked at Mai. He showed her a rare smile as he stood and offered her a hand up. Looking up at him Mai saw the wind tussle his hair and blow it out of his eyes revealing the soft black pupils. His stature and bearings were open, calm. She reached up to take his hand and he opened up to her.

It reminded her of when he apologized for being rude expressing his feelings for the Japanese and when he explained about Naru's power. She smiled, he was just as human as the rest of them, it was just hidden.

"Taniyama-san" he said leading her back inside the dorm. He paused, took two pillows from the couch in the alcove, and set them on the ground. He took one and sat cross-legged on the pillow, motioning for Mai to take the other one. He had set them close to one another, less than an arm's length apart, face to face. Being so close to Lin like this was unusual, but far from uncomfortable. She sat on the pillow, made herself comfortable, and waited quietly.

"Taniyama-san, I am going to teach you two things tonight. First, teach you How to get into a trance state, and how to come back from it." He paused and Mai nodded letting him know she understood. Then remembering Mai's lack of self-preservation he decided to add something more. "Before you think about entering a trance state you should think about safety. While you are in a trance you are disconnected from your body, although the trance cannot hurt you, your body can get hurt while you are in a trance. It is easy for your body to be possessed while you are away from it or for some other dangers to befall it. Always, leave your body in a safe place with someone to look after It." he looked at her trying to stress the possible danger. The extra seriousness of his voice had made her pay extra attention and she nodded to him.

"First I will teach you some techniques for coming back to your body. Although this is the last step, I will not be on the astral plane to help you come back, and so you need to know it first. There are several ways to get back to your body. First is to find your body and sit or lay back down into it. Doing this, you are reconnecting the spirit to the body. This will be easiest while you are still learning." He looked at the girl sitting in front of him. She was not like most of his previous students, calm, serious, ready to learn, but he could easily read her face. She was not lost yet, but it had not clicked fully. "If you can't find your body, don't know where it is, or are in a dream you may need to concentrate on it first." he saw it, she was confused, back to concrete imagery. "What position where you in when you left it? If you were lying down, then lay down and close your eyes and then open your eyes and you should wake up." he paused again and looked at the girl. She was thinking. Not fully lost.

"So two ways are to try to reconnect with my body, are to actually get back into my physical body," she looked at him, and he nodded. "Or imagine my body, me in it and imagine it waking up?"

"Yes, there are other ways, but those are usually the easiest."

"I have tried to wake myself up before," she said her lower lip about to quiver, "But I couldn't, no matter how much I imagined myself waking up." tears were threatening to fill her eyes and fall.

"You need to remember that the dreams and Astral Projection are different, neither can hurt you if used correctly." He stated reassuringly. "Dreams are a different matter then astral projection, depending on how they come to you, you may not be able to wake from them, especially if you are emotional, but they will never harm your physical body." He smiled sadly at her. "Astral projection is different from dreams, although connected; you can control everything in astral projection. Leaving your body and returning to it. Just remember you are in control." His voice was firm and strong; Mai always felt she could trust Lin completely. She nodded, wiped her tears, and smiled at him to continue.

"Next I will help you get into a trance. Once you get into a trance, you will probably naturally astral project. For now, I do not want you to worry too much about what to do while projecting, just work on projecting and being able to come back. Do not get frustrated or upset if it does not come quickly or easily. If you get upset it will be harder to enter the trance." He paused again, she was still quite attentive, but knowing her short attention span, it would not last long so he began again. "To enter you have to relax you body and mind. Like when you looked at the red flashing light, you concentrated on your breathing and let you body relax. When in the trance remember you are not in the body, forget the body, if you do then you will not have anything transfer from astral plane to the physical." He paused. "When you saved Takigawa you did not realize that you were astral projecting did you?" Mai shook her head. "You thought you were walking, you thought you were in the body so when you came back to it the mind made what it thought was real, real."

Mai nodded as he spoke, he had learned a while back, referring to things she already knew helped her figure out new things. "Now I want you to get comfortable, and relax while you are sitting there."

Mai took a moment to stretch her arms, adjusted herself on the pillow, and then looked back to Lin. "OK, comfortable." Lin was reminded of a puppy stretching and turning around in a circle before laying down when she did this but he did not say anything.

"Now, close your eyes, and concentrate on your breathing. Slow breath in, slow breath out. in... and out... in... and out…" he let his voice trail off at the end allowing the girl to focus. She seemed to have gotten quite relaxed, when he spoke again. "Now imagine a hand in front of you. Someone is offering you a hand up." He had only moments earlier helped her stand in the same way and hoped she would be able to easily remember, and as he spoke, she did. She imagined his long fingers, and hand stretching in front of her to help her stand. "Now take that hand and let it help you up."

He watched the girl in front of him, he did not expect her to get it the first time, but she might be able to so he waited. If it did not work she would probably show signs of being impatient, if it did she would probably slouch in front of him or fall over. He had not waited for only but a moment when he saw the girl's body slouch forward. Her legs under her kept her from falling over but she bent at an uncomfortable angle off to the side. He took her hands and placed them on her knees to help support her body. This way she would not be too sore from this position when she woke. He felt a presence around himself and he knew she had succeeded. He took the opportunity to learn the presence, so he could be able to identify Mai's presence in the future.

When he had told her to take the hand she had imagined, Mai instantly reached out her hand and felt herself rising to a stand, but the hand had disappeared and she found herself floating slightly above her body. She noticed Lin sitting there watching her. He was a good teacher. For a moment, the urge to be mischievous overtook her and she wanted to know what Naru was doing in the base. Even as she thought it, she began to float to the door of the base and glided through it. There she saw the boss glancing around a few different monitors, and then back at an empty teacup. Impatiently he tapped the coaster it sat on.

She smiled knowing he was waiting for her to come back then thought of Lin. He was waiting to see if she could reconnect with her body. Quickly as she turned herself in the air, she was gliding back to him through the wall this time having missed the door. She got to her body, sat down into it again, instantly she felt her body, and began to stir. She looked up at Lin.

"I did it! Thank you Sensei!" She yelled slightly too excitedly. She started to jump up out of her seat but felt light headed and fell forward instead. Mai was about to land head first in Lin's lap when he caught her shoulders with his hands, and slowly guided her back to the pillow. She began laughing at herself.

"Taniyama-san," he said keeping a steady voice but a smile escaped as he stifled a laugh. "You need to be careful moving after being in a trance, your body and mind need time to readjust and sync back together."

"Hai." She replied stifling a laugh to answer.

Lin stood and held out a hand to help her up. "That is our lesson for tonight, lets head back to the base." He said. She gratefully took his hand and took a moment to steady herself before moving forward. "You should eat a candy bar or something to keep your strength. Practice can be draining. Naru and I and other psychics have certain diets that help with strength, you might consider doing the same." When he started to head to the base she could almost see him stiffen, and his body and emotions began to close off to those around. When he opened the door to the base, he was back to the normal Lin, who slipped back behind his laptop as if he had never left.

Naru never looked up, but gave his normal bellow, "Mai, tea"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

Day 5

Yasuhara stood at the trunk of his car. Carefully reviewing the instructions Shibuya had given him. He had packed up the package he wanted from the office and under the threat of great bodily harm had followed exactly, buying a binder, page covers and carefully, not reading a single page put the pages into the plastic sleeves and placed the binder in a brand new backpack. All while wearing gloves and after thoroughly washing his hands. He had brought the binder and backpack with him to the college and had told no one of his arrival or plan to visit.

He took the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Closing his trunk, he pulled a baseball cap over his head and down low and sauntered to the building. This disguise was far from what he had chosen but this again was directed by Shibuya-san.

He was sure that at this moment his own mother might have trouble recognizing him. Normal people did not worry him, but a group of psychics did. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans that were two sizes too big, hung low on his backside, and showed his flowered boxers. He wore a basketball jersey from his old high school. He had spent half of last night being 'inked' with sharpie and pen to fill out a thug look. He only hoped they would come off quickly. He had many things written in different languages including 'I love mom' and 'Naru grow up' in German.

He headed in to the building, he spied the first camera pointing almost at him by the front door, he pulled out a signal blocker and turned it on, and cameras within 25 feet of him were now seeing static. Unsure of who might be at the monitors he had to move quickly.

He turned to the right then ran up the stairs to the second floor. Right next to the first camera, he opened the door on the right. Inside he took the notebook out of the bag and set it on the table. He carefully closed the door securely before taking out the interference device and shutting it off; he looked at the camera and waved before spraying it with spray paint. He followed the orders he was given. 'After placing notebook in suite; Graffiti, and Deface SPR equipment, DO NOT HARM COLLEGE property. Continue until someone confronts you and then run. DO NOT GET CAUGHT, DO NOT be recognized. If you do, you are on your own. I know nothing. It is for your own good for you to get out unknown.'

He took his can of spray paint and started spraying a few of the wires hot pink. He then worked his way down to the next camera. This one he took out a sharpie and drew ghosts on the lens. As he turned his attention to the microphone, a noise from the stairs caught his attention. He turned and saw monk coming up the stairs 2 at a time. 'Time to run' he thought to himself dropping the spray can into his bag. He hid himself in the doorway closest to him.

He heard Takigawa running down the hall toward him, he waited, and he heard Ayako's heels on the stairs behind the monk. Although at times a great team, they were best when working against each other. He waited until the monk sped past him, and darted out of his hiding spot, quickly he ran toward the stairs Ayako was coming up and reached them while she was still a few steps below him. He tossed her two water balloons and turned to the opposite direction. She automatically attempted to catch them but they burst as they reached her covering her in a thick slime of colored water as Yasuhara ran up the stairs to the third floor. Yasuhara hoped that luck was with him, normally Takigawa could get in front of him but being sore from previous injury he was slow today, Ayako was easy to outwit, and Masako would not put up a chase. John would be easy to evade, he was too nice and most likely try to talk him through it. Yasuhara just hoped the Naru, Lin, and Mai were not there. Lin was a fierce opponent, he would neither be able to outsmart or out run the man if he wanted to catch him. Naru was difficult to say what he would do, but did not want to find out. Moreover, Mai, well Mai would know him and call out to him, and probably chase to see what was wrong, too sweet but trouble in her own way. So far, he had luck and he hoped it stuck with him.

He ran full speed down the hall, he smiled it was perfect, everything was going fine. He stepped over the camera cord in a normal stride and it leaped up and wrapped itself around his leg. Unable to stop his motion he fell forward hard. His hat brim slamming into the floor and pushed hard on his head giving and instant headache, the can of paint flew forward hit the wall and the cap blew off, the paint can sprayed around in circles catching Yasuhara's hat and hair.

After the initial shock and pain, he heard Takigawa coming up behind him so he rolled to his feet and got up.

"Stop, slow down! Come back here," the monk, yelled after him. "This is place haunted, and not a place for pranks." he tried to warn the kid who fled from him.

Yasuhara only half heard and heeded the warning; he knew his own abilities and had stayed within them for this prank. Yasuhara plunged down the stairs and headed to the bottom. The first set of stairs he went easily, he slid his hand down the railing on the way down when he got to the end he grabbed a hold to help him turn so he would not have to slow down. He made it down to the second floor and continued down the next flight to the second, around the corner of the stairs again he grabbed the rail but as he stepped the railing gave under his force and disconnected from the wall. He was going too fast to stop or react and slammed into the wall and the world went black.

Yasuhara opened his eyes, though he did not know when he closed them. A few seconds to get over the shock he realized he was in one piece, and sitting on the floor leaned up against the wall, he felt the wall and found it soft and giving. He realized someone had placed mattresses, thin college mattresses, against the walls and they had cushioned the hit.

Noise from the upper floor brought Yasuhara back. He may have fallen unceremoniously in the wall but he had not been caught or spotted yet, and he really did not want to face Ayako right about now.

He stood and quickly walked down the rest of the stairs, he thought only of escaping from her wrath. He made it down to the first floor and quickened his steps toward the outside door. As he reached for it, the rug beneath him pulled out and he fell forward into the door. Although dazed he stood and pushed open the door. He saw Lin and Mai coming up the walk holding a couple bags. He pulled the cap a little lower to hide his face, and walked briskly from the building.

"Hey Yasuhara-san" Mai called a few feet away, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey... eh... yeah, got to get going..." he mumbled and waved before turning and sprinting to his car. For a moment, Lin and Mai watched him go. "Wonder whats up with him." Mai mused aloud. In his silence, Lin echoed her curiosity but figured that it was probably one of Noll's stunts and proceeded inside.

Mai and Lin carried the bags into the base and found an exhausted looking monk and Hara-san sitting by the monitors. Mai went to take care of the groceries and when she came back to the base Naru had returned.

"Mai, Tea." his normal greeting. She turned back to the kitchen and returned with fresh tea.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Chapter 13

A/N so for any confusion from my previous chapter, Yasuhara was ordered by Naru to come in and graffiti the equipment, but was also told that Naru would not claim any responsibility if he was caught. Knowing the narcissist it is quite likely he would allow Yasuhara get in trouble with the police before he would claim to do something so irresponsible. As far as the names go, I am interchanging them as per the characters in the story would reference them as much as possible. Yasuhara almost always references Naru as Shibuya-san. Lin and Naru reference most people by their sir names instead of their first names. Ayako, Mai and bou-san are less formal. please bare with me as we continue. Any comments questions or reviews are greatly appreciated.

And on we go...

Naru looked expectantly between Masako and Takigawa. Masako began.

"At 12:05 the camera in the first camera on the main doorway suffered interference. Of course I noticed right away and sent Takigawa and Matsuzaki to check it out. when they got to it, it began functioning properly. Then the one on the second floor by the stairs began to suffer the same interference. I sent them up there. Before they reached it, the camera turned back on and some guy was defacing the equipment, he spray painted over the lens. He continued with some cords before Takigawa reached him." she paused allowing The monk to take over.

"He was spray painting the camera on the east side of the second floor when I hollered, he ran and hid in one of the rooms, somehow I passed him, and he ran back the other way. He must not have realized Ayako was coming also cause he ran into her while trying to go down. He threw something at her and then ran upstairs. I followed him up yelling for Ayako to cut him off on the second floor stairs on the west side. I followed him up the stairs, and down the hall way. I noticed that a camera cord, that he easily stepped over, wrapped around his leg and tripped him. He left his bag upstairs and started to run down stairs. I tried to warn him to be careful and about the haunting but he did not slow. I cautiously followed him down the stairs, I almost caught up to him, when I saw him he was looking dazed staring at a mattress and this."

Bou-san held out a piece of railing. "He held this in his hand and looked as though he had just slammed into a mattress. When he heard me approach he stood and quickly walked down another flight of stairs and out the door. He left only a few moments before you guys came in Mai did you notice anyone?"

Mai's eyes went wide in realization, "I…"

"What of Matsuzaki-san, where is she now?" Naru interrupted. Mai huffed, Naru glared her into silence, and Mai became angrily distracted before Bou-san answered.

"Well…" he looked over to Hara-san for assistance, but her nails seemed quite interesting at that moment. "Well, it seems that the intruder threw paint or something at her, she is trying to remove it from her hair, but her attempts to remove it have only made it worst. She is in her room right now, refusing to leave." Although his words were sincere he couldn't hide a slight grin any better than Hara-san hid her snicker behind the sleeve of her kimono.

Naru sighed and glared at the monk who shrugged helplessly and looked away. Naru skipped over Hara-san and Lin who seemed immune to them anyway and turned his glare on Mai. She resisted only a minute before shrugging and getting up to stretch. Somehow she was supposed to solve the Miko problem that was currently in her room. She headed over to the room and softly knocked before letting herself in and securing the door behind her.

The rest of the team crowded around the monitors as Lin reviewed the footage of what happened.

Mai entered the room and she was surprised at the site in front other. Ayako's clothing, makeup shampoos and shoes were strewn throughout the room. Ayako herself was sitting on the bed in a Bathrobe and towel; she held half a brush in one hand and a clump of pink hair in the other. The rest of her hair was blotchy pink and red and in a tangled mess.

"Ayako?" Mai asked entering, "What happened?"

"That Kid!" she fumed, "he threw a water balloon full of... of... dye or something at me, but when I try to get it out it gets brighter and THAT GHOST..." she fumed on in intelligible gibberish. Ayako began fuming and Mai was the only target for her rage.

"Eh... let me see your hair," she tried to diffuse the rage. She approached and examined the hair carefully. "I wonder what is in it?" she mused aloud.

"I don't know everything I do it either smears it or it gets brighter... although with the ghost playing with it who knows what SHE will do to it."

"Hmmm... I might have an idea." Mai stood and walked to the door, "Relax for a minute, I will be back." she stepped out of the room and securely closed the door behind her.

"Mai-chan!" Bou-san pounced on the girl enveloping her in a hug. "She sounds pretty fierce right now, are you OK?"

"Easy Bou-san," Mai extricated herself from the hug. "Can I see the tapes?" She looked at Lin who pulled up a section of the tape and played a short piece. She instantly recognized Yasuhara, and looked to Lin who also nodded. They knew, that there was only one reason he would have been here. Naru was conducting an experiment. Mai glared at her boss, who seemed not to notice, as turned a page in his book.

"Mai Tea"

Mai headed to the kitchen, but when she emerged, she had two cups of hot chocolate, and a bag of lemons. She did not head towards the base or her boss but back to the room where she and the Miko slept. She walked into the room that she and Ayako shared and closed the door securely.

"Lemons?" Ayako exclaimed looking at what Mai brought in with her.

"Yeah a friend of mine in high school dyed her hair with food coloring and it looked a lot like yours after it dried. Then she wanted to get rid of it and tried everything but only lemon juice helped but only a bit." Mai babbled happily and she sipped her hot chocolate. "But she had blow dried her hair and put several coats on it, I think we can get most of that out if we work at it." Mai gave Ayako a reassuring smile.

She grabbed a knife and started the process of cutting and juicing lemons.

After an hour of cutting and juicing lemons, Mai and Ayako started to comb the juice through the Miko's hair. Starting at the tips and working slowly up. They worked in sections, applying a little lemon, combing it through and applying more. The hair slowly turned back to a more normal brown. When they had reached about halfway through Mai felt a presence in the room. She continued working on the Miko's hair while it approached.

"If you touch or harm her hair I will use the 9 words on you before you can blink." although the ghost may not understand what the nine words were or needed to blink, the tone of her voice carried the threat and had the desired effect, she backed away hesitantly, Then sat on the bed next to Mai.

"Why would I hurt her hair? Your working so hard it will shine like gold." she paused then reached out and took a lock of hair, and the red streak faded back to its normal color. Mai turned to look at the girl, she was in her mid twenties, and her hair braided back and held up in a barrette. She wore a summer dress and an apron. Mai could not feel and malice from her and only seemed lost. Out of the corner of her eye, Mai spied a couple floating balls that seemed to blink in and out almost letting her know they were there. Lin's Shiki, they disappeared completely.

Mai concentrated back at the task, "I am Mai, this is Ayako." she gestured to the Miko sitting in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Mai, Ayako." The ghost answered and began to chew her lip. She took another lock of hair and played with it hesitantly.

Ayako turned toward her slightly, "Do you remember your name?" the girl shook her head, then disappeared. Mai and Ayako looked at each other. Contact made, but little info gained.

"How about you take a shower it is looking pretty good now, and I will go see the others." Ayako nodded,

"They will be surprised that she visited." Ayako stated. "She didn't cause any trouble so I doubt anyone would have noticed.

"Lin knows, but unlikely the rest of them do." Mai turned and walked out of the room leaving Ayako confused, how would Lin know?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Chapter 14

When Mai emerged from the dorm room and headed to the base. Lin watched her while the others were absorbed in other things. She plopped down on the couch and Takigawa turned to her and ruffled her hair.

"Mai, Tea" Naru ordered not looking up. Lin's eyes followed her but she left to make everyone drinks. She only thought for a moment about refusing him again, but she had refused him several hours ago and the others had suffered his tea withdrawal, and she had made her point.

Mai returned with drinks for everyone and settled down into the couch.

"Ayako and I have seen the ghost," she stated watching everyone's attention turn to her; even Masako who seemed only vaguely to notice her focused her attention. Only Lin did not really react he just took a sip of his tea and positioned his hands ready to type, Naru turned his attention to her, but she did not explain further and just sat there.

"Mai," Naru prompted, his patience running thin even though he now had his tea.

"When I entered the room, Ayako was quite distraught and accused the ghost of making the situation worse." she paused, trying to think of how to explain for the fewest questions possible. "I did not feel any presence or see anything so I began helping Ayako with her hair. We had worked at it for about thirty minutes before I felt her presence in the room. She waited for a moment and then came closer; she reached out her hand toward Ayako. Ayako had not noticed her so I took the initiative and warned her. I told her if she hurt Ayako's hair, I would use the nine cuts on her. She asked, 'Why would I hurt her hair? You are working so hard it will shine like gold.' I did not sense any malice so we just continued, on Ayako's hair. The ghost helped. I introduced myself and Ayako, she was polite, but unable to remember her name, then disappeared." Mai paused and listened to Lin catch up typing what she had said. "She was dressed in a summer dress, and apron, a little outdated in fashion, simple and functional, her hair was long and tied back in braids, I am sure we would recognize her if you found a picture."

"She couldn't remember her name?" Naru asked for clarification.

"I introduced myself and Ayako, she greeted us, and then got sad and confused, and Ayako asked if she knew her name she said no, and then disappeared."

"She was confused and helped you with Ayako's hair?" Masako questioned but did not await and answer. "I have only sensed one ghost in this place and when she burned my Kimono she had malicious intent."

"I don't think she is a bad ghost or a bad person when alive. She seems to be confused and something sets her off, making her do malicious things."

"So I provoked her?" Masako raged, approaching where Mai stood. "I set her off?"

"I didn't say that."

"You said something set her off. What could set her off with me making tea for Naru?" Masako got progressively louder and closer to Mai who just stood there.

John and Bou-san tried to distract them or placate Masako but she was focused intently on Mai. Lin and Naru seemed to ignore the escalating situation as though it were normal.

Mai shrugged, "Maybe she is jealous of your boyfriend." The room went silent, except for the sound of Naru choking on his tea. Masako spared a glance at his direction and Lin burst out laughing. All stares went to him and Masako began to glare, Lin began laughing harder. The medium glowered at the sorcerer who simply stood and walked out of the room. Still chuckling. Masako stood confused when he left, unsure of why. The rest of the group began laughing since it looked like Lin was running away from Masako's glare. In truth he was, although he would never admit it, He could handle Naru's glare because it meant something, a power and a respect. Masako's held nothing and simply made him want to laugh.

A little while later, everyone had come back to the base and sat patiently waiting for Ayako to appear from her room. When she did her hair was freshly blow dried and her makeup reapplied although a little lighter then usual. She looked around the room and was met with many conflicting eyes, Bou-san, John and Mai all looked on with curiousity and care. Masako looked like she was going to kill the miko and Naru and Lin seemed to ignore her as usual.

"I'll make tea." Mai announced, smiling at the Miko.

"Matsuzaki-san" Naru acknowledged her. "We are missing your account of the events of today. Start at the beginning."

"As you know we were doing a walk through when Masako told us htat the camera on the first floor main entrance went static. We headed in that direction but by then it was working fine and the one on the second floor was having the same problem. We headed up that way. Monk was ahead of me and charged down the hall, while I was still coming up the stairs. As I reached the landing I saw this teenager, and then he threw something at me. I tried to dodge it, and thought I had escaped it, but it splattered all over me anyway. I think it was a water balloon filled with a dye of some sort." She paused as Mai brought in drinks.

Everyone present mumbled some sort of thanks except for Naru who simply took a sip and said "Continue," Mai plopped down on the couch next to Bou-san who ruffled her hair affectionately.

Bou-san appeared shortly after and informed me that the kid had run upstairs suggesting I cut him off by running across and he would run up the stairs. I headed across the floor toward the other side. Before I got there I saw the kid run down the stairs at full tilt. He swung around one floor then at the landing he grabbed a rail and it came off and he flew into the wall. He hit it hard, and slunk to the ground. I approached going down a flight of stairs, but he came back to himself and looked at the mattresses in awe and then slowly stood and quickly walked out. I followed although slowly as to not fall on the stairs and he was gone. Not long after that I saw Mai and Lin enter so I headed to get cleaned up, did you two…"

Ayako was about to ask before Naru interrupted her. "Continue Matsuzaki-san"

The miko rolled her eyes and then continued. "Well…" she drawled out the word as long as she could. "I went back here to get a shower and clean off the mess, in the shower it felt like someone was spreading the dye around instead of it coming out. so I got out and started to brush it out, but someone kept pulling my hair and tugging the brush away, I fought with it for a while and it broke two brushes. I kept trying to get it out until Mai came in. She helped me calm down and we started working on it strand by strand. I am not sure how long it was or when the spirit reappeared but I didn't sense her until Mai threatened her. Something like don't hurt her hair or I will use the nine cuts on you. She seemed a much more fierce a girl then we are used to." the miko, gave mai an affectionate smile before continuing. "But the ghost simply said 'why would I hurt her hair, you are working so hard it will shine like gold.' She picked up a section of hair and it smoothed out and lightened back to normal." The miko fidgeted with her hair a moment remembering it. "Mai introduced us, the ghost was polite but did not know her own name, and then disappeared."

"Totally useless," Naru mumbled under his breath and took a sip of his tea. Suddenly he began choking and clawing at his throat. The spirit pressed her fingers into his neck.

Mai was instantly at his side, "Stop it, Just stop it," she screamed at the ghost who was choking Noll. "Stop it, I know he is a narcissistic jerk who doesn't appreciate any ones hard work but that is not any reason for you to hurt him." A moment later Naru stopped choking. Mai, Masako, Ayako and Lin saw a young spirit girl move away from him. (Note that Noll and Takigawa cannot see all spirits)

"Why?" The spirit yelled back at Mai standing face to face with her. "Why? Do you protect a selfish jerk like him? he ignores you, insults you, orders you around and what for? Never a word of thanks or polite mannerism, Why?" she disappeared suddenly while the group stared on as the argument ended. Lin typed furiously while Naru greedily gasped for air. Mai was glad she disappeared unsure as how she would have responded.

"See, that proves it, She is a malevolent spirit." Masako announced. "That proved the spirit is intentionally hurting people. That is the same spirit you saw before wasn't it?"

"It was but it does not prove that she is malevolent. You saw it yourself Naru set her off, he call Matsuzaki-san useless. Even after being confronted she said the same thing he was a selfish jerk." Mai retorted standing her ground.

"Selfish," the one word escaped Lin, and the team turned to look at him. Naru nodded as he and Lin exchanged glances. "The word selfish has been repeated in this case. Masako on her first encounter with the ghost also mentioned it. Masako asked why are you doing this and she responded because 'she is selfish' most likely inferring that Masako had a selfish reason to make tea. Now when Naru was overly cold and selfish she also noted that she tried to harm him because he was selfish." Naru glared at the sorcerer who just ignored the youth. Evidently Lin also was mad about the stunt that Naru had played on the group. He could never file a insurance claim for what he knew to be intentional damage.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Chapter 15

Later that night...

Mai sat down on the couch and attempted to relax. The case was going nowhere and she had not had any truly helpful dreams. Nothing that was not already known. She decided to practice getting into a trance, and maybe find some information for the case. She closed her eyes, and relaxed her breathing, slowly clearing her mind. She imagined a hand reaching out to her. She indulged herself thinking back to all the times Gene had taken her hand and led her through the dreams. She imagined his hand reaching out to her. Exhaling deeply she took his hand and opened her eyes.

She felt him pull her up, "Gene!" she cried.

"Mai," he smiled at her pulling her into a hug. She leapt into his arms and hugged him close. Then after a second she quickly released him and stepped back, Naru didn't like being touched, she remembered.

As though he read her thoughts, Gene laughed. "My brother has never liked being touched, even by family." He explained releasing her. "I have always loved hugs." He looked at her to see her eyes filling with tears.

"You didn't move on, you're still here." She stated the obvious.

"It's OK; I still want to be here. I can help you and that idiot scientist brother of mine." He gently wiped her tears away.

She cheered and her mood changed instantly, "Naru wants me to find clues, but I don't know how." She seemed ready to pout.

"You made it here on your own, so I will help you figure it out on your own." He explained standing tall and taking the pose of a teacher in front of a classroom.

"Normally I can gather information from ghosts, their memories and emotions and jump different planes and back into the history following the trail of breadcrumbs they give me. I have a slightly unlimited amount of time and my energy is not expended looking for them. Since you are still alive, you will have to first come with some information from research and then concentrate on what you want to know to find memories that will be helpful to you. So what do you know about this place and its spirits?"

"The reports we have start almost ten years ago right after the building was first built. Things have steadily gotten bigger and more noticeable since then coming to a dangerous point now. This place was built on an empty lot that had never been developed before. Nobody has ever died here either." She stated slightly out of order but trying to remember as much information as she could.

"So not before ten years ago?" gene asked patiently.

"Yeah, close to when it was built."

"Now you will learn to dance, learning the first step is the hardest," he took her hand in his, "until you have more experience keep your eyes closed to concentrate." He looked at her and smiled. "Close your eyes."

Mai closed her eyes and stiffened. She was nervous, worried about walking and about failing. Gene knew his brother was bad at praising and helping people build confidence, and Mai hated disappointing him.

"Relax," Gene could see she was trying but failing miserably. "You know," Gene smiled tugging on her hand, "This is like dancing," he guided her across the plane. He led her forward then let her walk ahead of him as he stopped extending his arm until she came to the end and he gently yanked her back to him spinning her into his arms. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

Gene smiled, "Now concentrate, think about the building, picture it new, just built," he walked her forward and watched the surroundings change. Different memories from the building, it spun around them, memories of people walked around and through them. "Now pick the memory that has the strongest pull on you, there is a strong memory here, feel it? Memories of people and ghosts who are still present are stronger than ones that have left and moved on." he walked her forward a few more steps, and let the memory she had picked form around them.

"Open your eyes."

Mai opened her eyes and found she was in the building but it seemed brand new, clean, and fresh. The doors were wide open and men were walking in carrying beds and dressers into the dorm. In the front alcove two men spoke. Mai recognized one as a younger version of Azuma Kawachi the man who had hired them. Mai focused on the two men hoping they would say something of interest.

"Watch everything; you never know what is going to be important." Gene spoke as he saw her focus on the men. She widened her attention again.

"Well you did a great job, right on time with no accidents." Kawachi-san congratulated the other man.

"Of course, my family has been constructing buildings for years; this is the best made dorm you will ever see." He spoke with prideful confidence.

"We will be happy to work with your company in the future, the college has been very happy with the professional handling of this building, I am sure this will continue for years to come,"

Through the doors, men carried more and more furniture sorting them out into different rooms. Then a young woman burst through the doors carrying a small basket that could only have carried a well-prepared bento.

"Yajiro, Yajiro," the girl called. She turned down one hallway and called again. "Yajiro?" continuing down a hallway she recognized the back of one of the men. He was an unremarkable middle-aged man carrying a bed frame over his shoulder. Excitedly she ran down the hall to him. "Yajiro!"

Hearing his name called he turned around, the bed frame on his shoulder swinging around as he did. By this time, she was right behind him, and as the bed frame swung around it hit her square in the head, she fell and her head collided with the wall, before sliding down to the ground.

"Haruhi?" he questioned looking at the girl on the ground.

She stared at him blankly for a moment. She nodded her head.

"Haruhi, look at the mess you caused. Why did you have to come here and disturb me at work for your own selfish reasons. Can't you see how hard I work?" he asked with slight anger in his voice. "Go back home." The girl nodded then cleaned up the food. She braced against a wall and stood then slowly forced herself to walk toward the door, the memory faded. Disappeared. Mai looked around and Gene smiled.

"That was all of it, you did well." The world seemed to fade, and change around them, Mai felt queasy. Gene stepped forward and pulled her into his chest. "Wake up and go to sleep." He said, his shirt blocking the movements from around her. She started Sobbing into his shirt.

"I can't, this didn't tell me much." She argued, unsure why she was upset.

"Wake up, eat one of those candy bars that Lin always has lying around, and then sleep."

"I have to get more, Naru will be mad at me." She cried, on the verge of hysteria. Gene pulled her away from his shirt as the world steadied for a moment.

"Mai," Gene looked her in the eyes, "You can only do so much, you need to stay within your limits, or you will get hurt. Noll knows that. Go back; go to bed and sleep. If he says anything, tell him you're exhausted and need to rest. Call him an idiot scientist, and sleep."

She tried to resist and shook her head, but felt the truth in what he said.

"Open your eyes."

Mai opened them to find she was sitting on the couch looking out at Naru and Lin who were as usual absorbed in themselves. She stood and stretched slightly woozy then felt the emotional hysteria follow her wakefulness she needed real sleep now. She stood and started to walk out of the base.

"Mai, where are you going?" Naru's voice asked.

"To bed," she didn't even turn and kept walking, don't lose control, she told herself.

"Mai, tell me what you saw in your dream first." Naru ordered standing and moving in front of her.

"No," she continued walking away.

"Mai, come back here and tell me what happened." He ordered a little more forceful, blocking her path and moving to grab her wrist.

Mai turned and death glared at him. "No, you idiot scientist, I am mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted." She yelled at him. "I need sleep; I need to recuperate my strength. Not everyone is willing or able to push themselves to the brink of death for your whims. Now go back to your stupid file and wait until morning to hear about my dream." She slapped his hand away from her, turning away from him she walked to the kitchen.

Her hollering had woken up Takigawa and Ayako who met up with her just as she reached the kitchen; she gave them a glare that forced them to back up. By now, tears were also streaming down her face. Naru sat back into his chair and stared after her. Lin stood and followed her to the kitchen. Ayako and Takigawa went into the base to see what Naru would say but he just stared at the kitchen. They all waited in silence.

When Lin entered the kitchen, he saw Mai struggling with a candy wrapper that would not give in to her manic need for it. Her patience ran out and frustration won out as she threw it across the counter. She didn't notice Lin enter until he barely dodged the candy bar. He didn't say anything, just moved to the cupboard that had another candy bar and took it out, and unwrapped it and handed it to her. She took it and began chewing it; she wanted to say something but didn't trust her own emotional control not to bite his head off, so she stayed quiet. He didn't mind, nor did he watch her or press her.

Lin pulled out the milk from the fridge and grabbed a pot from the cupboard; he poured some into the pot and set it on a burner on low. He began stirring, and pulled some cocoa from the cupboard and two cups. He watched the pot and waited for it to get hot enough, then slowly stirred in the cocoa. He removed the pot from the burner and poured it into the cups. Setting the pot back, he handed her one cup. She greedily took it and slowly sipped it. Lin took a seat on the other stool and drank his own cup. By the time, they had reached the bottoms of the cups Mai was back in control.

"Thank you, Lin." She said when she stood. She wobbled slightly, and couldn't resist a yawn. Lin gave her a smile, and set both their cups in the sink.

"I think you're right, sleep would be best."

She nodded and slowly walked to the room she and Ayako shared. She crawled into her bed, with her clothes on and collapsed. Lin pulled the blankets up around her and placed a couple candy bars next to the nightstand. He left the room and turned off the light.

As he reentered the base, three pair of eyes watched him come in and sit down. "She's exhausted, and asleep." All eyes turned toward Naru.

"What did you do to her?"

"Why was she screaming at you?"

"She had a dream, and I asked her what it was about." He said simply opening a file in front of him. "She must have used too much energy, and is exhausted, Ayako if you would watch over her for the night, she probably won't wake or dream for the rest of the night. We can't do too much until morning." Naru looked away.

Although Ayako and Bou-san did not like it, they retired back to their rooms. Bou-san had to check on Mai from the door, and then they exchanged a knowing nod, before he left. Ayako would watch over the girl and alert everyone if anything happened.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Chapter 16

Mai awoke the next morning to the sounds of an argument and the scent of bacon wafting through the air. Ayako and Bou-san were at it again. Mai rolled her eyes at their childish antics. Turning her head, she saw the clock. 10:33 she was two and a half hours late for work and only 15 feet from the base. She sat up and pushed her feet off the bed. She spying her overnight bag over by the closet she walked over to get it.

Behind Mai's eyes, colors of red and blue danced and Mai knew as she fell on top of her bag that she again would be scolded for getting up to fast. For some reason this seemed like the funniest thing she had heard and she burst out laughing.

She was lying on her back in a pile of clothes laughing almost hysterically when Bou-san and Ayako burst into the room.

"Mai what's wrong?"Ayako asked moving over to the girl. "Did you hit your head?" she reached out and felt along Mai's skull for signs of injury. Somehow, Ayako's concern made the situation seem funnier and Mai began to laugh uncontrollably. While worry and fear crossed the Miko and Monk's faces Mai fought to control her laughter.

"Nothing is wrong, I just got up to fast again… as usual." Mai answered grinning while fighting back giggles.

"Idiot," the single word came from the door and without looking Mai knew, it was Naru. She stuck her tongue out at him. He ignored her, walked over to the bed, and picked up a chocolate bar from the table next to it. He tossed it at her. "Eat that before you stand." He ordered then left the room.

"Jerk," Mai mumbled under her breath as she looked at the candy bar.

"Hey Naru, you could have been a little nicer to the girl." Bou-san complained while following him out of the room pausing only a moment to wave at Mai.

"Even if he has to be a jerk about it he is right." Ayako said unwrapping the candy and giving it back to Mai. "One of these days somebody is going to knock him down a peg or two. Actually, last night was pretty funny after you hollered at him; he looked like he had seen a ghost. I don't know what happened between you two but it was great."

Mai slowly ate the chocolate and was feeling better by the time she was done. Ayako followed Mai when she walked out to the kitchen.

"No girlie," Bou-san in a light blue apron holding a spatula blocked her entrance to the kitchen, "I made breakfast, and you will eat before you get any tea for the narcissist, go sit in the base."

Mai did as ordered and ate her breakfast in relative silence as Lin droned over lack of activity and no changes in the rooms over the night. Mai zoned out after eating and just stared into nowhere.

"Mai do you enjoy annoying your boss, or do you have some information to share?" Naru prompted pulling Mai out of her musing.

"Oh… I'm… well last night." Naru rolled his eyes and Mai sighed in frustration. "I think I dreamt about the ghost. When the building was first built, while watching furniture being moved into the building, I saw her come into the dorm. Azuma Kawachi-san was there taking stock of the new building and watching as the finishing touches were added on. The project was finished early with no injuries or issues. Then a lady walked in searching for a man names Yajiro, she called for him then spotted him down the hall carrying a bed frame over his shoulder. She approached and called his name again. This time he heard and turned toward her. He did not know how close she was and as he turned, the bed frame hit her head. She fell into the wall and hit her head one more time. He stopped and helped her up, and hollered at her for making a mess at work. He called her Haruhi, and told her she was selfish and should have waited until he was done. She cleaned up the floor and left through the front door. She wobbled with unsteady feet when she left." She paused to wipe her eyes of tears that threatened to fall. "She got hit really hard twice, I am not sure she made it home."

As Mai finished the room stayed silent as they thought over the dream. It all added up.

"It is possible that a concussion from a contra-cue hit could cause amnesia and possible death if not treated." Ayako added. (Cu-contracu - where the brain actually goes back and forth bouncing against the skull)

"Naru when you talk to Mr. Azuma Kawachi please find out if he remembers the incident, and the name of the moving company." Mai asked; she figured he would anyway but he would never tell anyone else of his plans.

He barely nodded, "Masako can you try to contact Miss Haruhi," he looked toward the medium, "or do you believe she will not reply kindly?"

Masako hmmfed in disgust and walked out the door. "I will go try to contact Miss Haruhi."

John got up to follow. "I will come with you."

"Mai there is a bag on the second floor suite 2b, go get it and bring it back here." Naru ordered looking down at a folder.

Obediently Mai went up to the second floor. Seeing the bag on the table in the suite Mai wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. "So Yasuhara brought it while doing his excursion for Naru." She mused aloud.

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you kept this under wraps for the time being."

Mai jumped at the voice that roused her from her musings. She turned and found the person she expected leaning against the door.

"Was it worth all the trouble? Your little experiment?"

Naru gave a rare smile. "It was, if Matsuzaki-san never finds out."

Mai chuckled to herself; for once, she had something to hold against the narcissist, a bargaining chip. "So why should I keep silent? She is my friend, and my fingers will smell like lemons forever."

"I will just make you too busy to have time to tell her." Naru smirked at her.

"That is what the bag is for?"

"You're getting smarter." He walked into the suite closing the door behind him. He crossed the room and set up a camera. "I want you to translate the notebook into English. It will help you improve your English."

"You want me to sit alone in a room and translate a book for you?" she groaned.

"Take out the binder and the laptop."

Mai set the bag on the table and pulled out the binder, a laptop, and the cords. Mai was drawn to the notebook, almost yearning to read it. She moved her hands over the binder and started to open it.

"Set up the laptop first." Naru ordered. Mai sadly relinquished the binder, plugged in the laptop, and opened it up, turning it on. The login page popped up with two login's Mai, and admin. Naru moved over clicked on Mai and entered in a password.

"Only you and I can log into this computer and I would like to keep what you type in here private also. Do not let the others read what you write or the binder understood?"

"Umm… ok?"

"The binder has pages from a diary, do not take them out of the plastic covers, and do not let the others read them."

"Whose is it?" Mai moved towards the binder and placed a hand on the cover to open but looked to Naru for permission. He gave a small nod, before turning away from her, looking away from the book. 'Genes…' mouthed the word but did not say it aloud. "OK, I understand, private."

"Lin will be watching the screens, if you need anything he will come. Do not leave the binder unattended, leave it with me or Lin when the others around and lock the computer." He moved toward the camera and turned it on, "Don't fall asleep." Mai scowled at him but Naru left the room without a backwards glance.

"Where is Jou-chan?" Bou-san pestered Naru.

"Working"

"You left her alone somewhere while the ghost is still on the loose? It is attacking people, and she has been overdoing her abilities. She should not be alone." Naru ignored the monk further as he continued reading from his laptop.

"The ghost attacked Masako twice, you, Ayako and me once, and has been seen around Mai multiple times, she should not be left alone." Bou-san trailed off realizing that he was being ignored. "And Mai has been falling down a lot lately…"

"Haruhi Suoh had been reported missing right around the time the dorm finished construction. This should be her." Naru turned his laptop so everyone could see a picture of the ghost. Masako looked at the photo and nodded.

"Looks like her."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Chapter 17

"Yajiro-san, please come in," Takigawa greeted there guest.

"Hai, you said you had information regarding my wife? Did you find her?" a tall blond man came into the base.

"There is some information, could you come sit. We would like to know a bit more about the circumstances surrounding her disappearance."

"Of course. It was a horrible day, I had a flat tire, I was late to work and everything went wrong, she came by bringing me a lunch she made herself. She was always doing things like that. She had walked four miles that day and when she got here, I called her selfish. Somehow, she was hit by some furniture I was carrying and I sent her home. When I got home after work she wasn't there, she never made it home. The last time anyone saw her was that day when I sent her away."

Elsewhere…

Mai was doing her best not to be distracted by her own musings. She read, translated, and typed. This section was about a medium opening them-self up for possession. Whether you chose to allow a partial or full possession and how to limit control of the spirit. Trying to figure out the spiritual strength of the ghost, you were contacting and if you had to fight for possession of your own body who would win.

Mai became aware she was no longer alone in the room but continued translating and typing.

"You work hard for them; you are selfless when others ask something of you."

Mai smiled and looked over to where the ghost stood, "Haruhi, is that your name?"

The girl's eyes seemed to water. "It seems familiar."

"I am glad, do you remember anything?" the girl shook her head. "I dreamt of you, you came here to bring your husband a basket of homemade food, you hit your head while you were here, do you remember, Yajiro?"

"Yajiro… he was my husband, I brought him food, Then I was headed home, but I don't remember getting home. Where did I end up? Why didn't he look for me?" the ghost wailed, a mournful howl went throughout the building. "My head was hurt, but he sent me home, why?"

Mai picked up the radio, "Lin, are you watching? Someone needs to watch these things, Haruhi seems to be ready, and we might be able to find her body."

"Do you need a companion?" Lin's voice inquired.

"Maybe a quiet tag along." Unsure of who was listening she did not want to say she didn't want to have Ayako or bou-san they at times were overprotective. She just needed someone there to accompany her until there was enough information or she was ready to leave. She slipped the radio in her pocket and walked toward the door.

"He looked for you, he is still looking for you, but somehow on the way home you got lost, and he couldn't find you. Where did you go?"

Haruhi just shook her head, she didn't know.

Mai walked down the hall the way she did in her dream. "This is where you hit your head, the basket spilled, you cleaned it up. Do you remember? and then you walked this way." Mai gestured. "Yajiro picked you up off the floor here."

"I hit my head," Mai felt Haruhi's anger grow again. "It hurts…"

Mai continued walking down the hall; she passed the door to the base where Lin silently stood waiting. "You walked out here, it was a beautiful day, and the wind blew in a refreshing breeze. Where did you go from here?" Mai turned back to the ghost, she was sad, in pain, her anger was only from confusion, Mai new it, and she wouldn't try to hurt anyone. She prepared herself; allow an opening for someone to come in. Let them see it. Mai reached out her hand toward Haruhi. The ghost looked to her; Mai spied a purple glow in her hand. A shiki.

She looked to Lin; his eyes shot her a warning. 'Be careful' she read it, was she prepared if Haruhi possessed her? She nodded to Lin, she knew the dangers she was ready. The shiki moved away from her.

She held her hand out to Haruhi one more time. The ghost grasped it. Instantly Mai had an excruciating headache, she collapsed onto the ground grasping her head. Looking up she saw double vision and the blood pounding through her head was the only thing she could hear. The pain made her let go of her control and Haruhi possessed her fully. She felt everything Haruhi felt, the pain, the emotions. She was so ashamed, ashamed for being selfish, for causing her husband trouble. She tried to stand. Lin gave her a hand up she took it, then used the wall to brace her up for a few steps. Then she took all the strength she had to lift her head and walk forward unaided. She walked out the front door; she stumbled on the stairs down but did not fall. She followed the sidewalk out and around the building.

Where was she? Where was home? She looked around trying to understand, everything was blurring, and it was double. Then she spied something. Just peaking out of the woods there was a gazebo. A small little covered area. If she made it there and rested, she could find her way home later. Rest, her body ached, her head ached. She walked slowly purposefully to the gazebo. She got to the gazebo and collapsed. She curled into a ball, willing the pain to leave. Haruhi let go of Mai's body. She had lost consciousness in her life. Mai just laid there letting her leave. She then sat up and leaned against the gazebo, putting a hand on her head.

"Her head ache was incredible; I don't know how she stood." Mai stated. Lin leaned forward with a chocolate bar and a bottle of ice tea. Mai gratefully accepted.

"She was strong, she must be lying somewhere close to this gazebo still, and we will have someone look for her later." Lin said passively, they both had already known that. Mai sat there resting while Lin stood over her waiting.

"What are the others doing?" Mai nibbled on the chocolate bar and held the ice tea bottle to her forehead hoping it would relieve a bit of her inherited headache.

"Noll is taking care of the binder and computer, although I am sure he will ask you to at least close the binder and put it in the bag before leaving it next time." Mai rolled her eyes and Lin smirked, they both knew he would. John and monk are at the base watching the monitors, while Masako is 'contacting the spirit' again. Ayako is cooking." Mai choked on the tea.

"Ayako is cooking?" She asked. Lin nodded. "No wonder you came along." Lin chuckled and Mai attempted to stand. Lin gave her a hand up. She felt woozy and barely made it to the bench a few feet away before needing to sit again.

"Maybe we should have the others come see what we found, do you have any aspirin?" she finally asked unable to ignore the pain that did not seem to go away.

"You should wait a while before taking any medication, this is residue from the ghost, and she must have had a concussion." Mai groaned at Lin's response but did not argue. He pulled out his radio. "Bou-san"

The radio crackled, "Lin-san what up dude?"

"We found a gazebo in the tree line behind the school, Tell Naru; someone should come check it out."

"Will do, is Mai-chan with you?"

"Yes"

"Why are you keeping Mai-chan all to yourself? You and Naru have kept her hidden all day. What have you been doing to her?"

Lin rolled his eyes and ignored the radio. All too soon, he would hear the same argument in person. "Watch your stamina. Astral projection, dreams, and being a medium drain quite a bit of energy from you. When you get weaker it is harder to control things, and the after affects will be much harsher." Lin advised. Mai smiled and nodded. If she had heard it from Naru she would have felt upset, rebuked, but Lin was just being supportive. Helping her to learn. "On cases Noll, John and I all have a special diet so to assist us using our abilities, you may want to think about doing the same."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Chapter 18

Mai and Lin looked up to see Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san coming out. Lin stepped away from Mai, and they took one look at her and forgot he was there.

"Jou-chan, why have you been hiding from us?" Bou-san asked approaching.

"Hey Mai," John waved from behind the others. "Is this gazebo connected to the case?"

"It is possible that Haruhi came here after leaving the dorms, she was looking for a place to rest. We need to check the area out."

"Mai why are your clothes a mess"

"I was looking around the gazebo," she admitted, nervously rubbing her neck.

"It looks like you crawled under it and your face is dirty." Ayako approached Mai, and placed a hand on her head. "You have a fever and just ate another candy bar. Were you astral projecting again?"

"No, it's not like that," Mai whined but was ineffective against Ayako's worried glare. "I allowed Haruhi to possess me." She sighed and braced for a good lecture.

"Mai," Bou-san cut in, "you need to pace yourself, your body can't handle these things, it needs time to adjust and recover. You are still learning to control it; it is dangerous to stress your body out this much."

"Go back to the base and rest, we will order a good solid meal for supper tonight." Ayako directed. Bou-san gave her a look that said she had already burned what she had attempted to cook.

Mai nodded and stood. She stood for a few seconds, letting the world swim for a second before starting to walk. Ayako looked at her while she turned away. Lin came over and walked next to Mai, she wobbled to one side, Lin held out his arm next to her and she grasped it. They walked back into the dorm.

"Our little Mai is growing up, becoming more helpful." Bou-san watched as Mai walked away.

"More able but more careless, she needs to be more careful." Ayako worriedly watched the girl wobble back to the dorm. "Let's look around to see what she found."

Lin and Mai headed back to the base, Mai released Lin's arm as they entered the base. Naru and Masako were both there, Masako watching the monitors looking quite dejected, while Naru was reading a file as usual. Mai went to sit on the couch. Lin slid behind the laptop by the monitors. The bag with the binder was set next to Lin's seat. She relaxed knowing it was safe. She rested her head against the back of the couch. The blood drained back in her head and the pounding intensified again. Mai winced and grasped her head.

Lin and Naru exchanged glances and then looked to Mai. Masako ignored her. Lin stood and walked to the kitchen. Mai watched him go, and after a few minutes stood and followed him in. Lin was making tea, Mai sat on a stool and waited for Lin to finish.

Lin turned to look at her, he placed a hand on her forehead and one under her chin. Then looked in her eyes, checking one then the other, then both. he handed her a cup of tea, and took one for himself.

"You look like you have a concussion and a fever. The tea should make you feel better, but you need to stay awake and should not have any medicine. When Ayako comes back we will have her look at you and see if you should go to the hospital." His lips went to a thin line, unhappy with the situation. "Grab a book from your room or something, for now."

Mai sipped her tea and nodded her head slightly. Noise, light, movements were not her friends. She hopped down from the stool and grasped onto the counter to steady herself, her head pounded in her ears and she waited for it to stop spinning. Lin followed her to get a book then carried tea in for everyone.

Mai flipped through the book absently, her eyes didn't want to focus. She finally closed it and looked absently around the room.

"Naru-bo" a crackled voice came over the radio. "We found a few bones under the gazebo, this looks like where she disappeared to."

"One of you stay there, have Matsuzaki-san come back and we will call the police to collect the remains." He nodded to Lin who took out his cell phone and dialed while walking toward the kitchen. "Hara-san, can you see if you can find where Haruhi went after she left Mai?"

Masako stood and walked out the door. She door slammed behind her causing Mai to jump and clasp her head. Her book fell to the floor, and she let the tears stream down her face. Naru walked over to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her head into his chest. He rubbed her back gently. Lin came back from the kitchen.

"Matsuzaki-san will be here soon." Naru reassured Mai.

Moments later the Miko and Monk came in through the door arguing with each other. She was yelling about one of his jokes and he was laughing, but seeing Mai crumpled in Naru's arms stopped them cold.

"What happened?" Ayako asked as she approached and looked Mai over thoroughly. Although Mai was reluctant to move, she allowed the Miko to check her out.

"She reacted to the ghosts concussion, but after the possession ended she seems to be still be suffering the pain. she might have over used her abilities."

"Did you have any real physical trauma? Or just on a spiritual level?"

"Her head never hit anything, she collapsed to the ground while possessed, but neither time did she hit anything."

Ayako flashed a light in Mai's eyes, and she recoiled away. "It outwardly acts like a concussion, but I don't see any signs of trauma, her body thought the concussion was real and is trying to recover from it." Ayako stated. "Medicine won't help right now. We need to get the mind to stop thinking it is hurt and causing the physical reaction. Part of it may also be she overused her abilities and her body is over reacting to the withdrawal..." she paused for a moment to think. "Naru can you hypnotize her?"

"Not like this," he stated. He was great at hypnotism but in all things, he knew his limits, she was in extreme pain, and a bit scared and no simple suggestion was not going to overrule that. "Lin?"

The stoic man nodded. "Do it." Matsuzaki-san commanded. Takigawa stood in the background teeth clenched wishing he could do something; he hated seeing Mai this way. Lin approached Mai and knelt near the couch where Naru held her.

"It needs to be quiet, Noll keep holding her, and stay still." He looked at them and saw no protest so he continued. "Taniyama-san, can you turn and look at me?" he waited as the girl slowly moved her head to look at him, leaving the protection of Naru's black shirt. "Taniyama-san, I know your head is hurting, but you need to think about something else," his voice began to drone and Mai heard a slight Mesmer. "think about your breathing, slow and easy, take a slow deep breath in, and let it out slowly, relax your breathing and relax your body, slowly in feel your breath leave you from your toes slowly, up your legs, and through your body and relax up to your shoulders." Lin could see her breathing even out, and the tears, slowed. "That is better, softer calmer. Let your mind wander, think about the other night." Mai's eyes lost their focus, her lids drooped, "From the front steps we watched the sun sink into the horizon. As it touched the horizon the sky turned pink soft and gentle, slowly it sank, down, deeper, darker from pink to fiery red, and slowly it drained down darker deeper, into a soft glow on the horizon." Mai sat fully hypnotized. Lin turned to look at Matsuzaki-san, awaiting any specific instructions she might have for releasing the physical pain while Mai was hypnotized.

"Perfect, just let her slowly release all of the pain, drain it out and relax bring her back out of it and she can get some rest."

Lin nodded and turned back to Mai. "That sunset, remember the sunset. It was calm and soothing. Watch that sunset go down, as it goes down you pain will drain away, from pink down the red relax your body and let go of the pain. It will drain away, do you feel it leaving?" Mai gave a small almost imperceptible nod. "Good, now it will continue to drain, and by the time I count back from 5 you will feel no more pain and come back awake. 5 you are still hypnotized but the pain is almost gone, 4 start reaching back to reality, leave all the pain behind, 3 you are coming more aware"

*Slam*the whole room jumped as Masako reentered. Mai cringed, grasped her head again, and buried her head back into Naru's chest. The room turned to glare at Masako, until they realized she was not alone.

Next to Masako stood an officer who stepped forward. "Excuse the interruption. I was called to look after the remains that were found. Does the little lady need assistance? I can call an ambulance. She seems a bit out of shape."

Lin stood and turned to the officer. "Thank you officer, but Matsuzaki-sensei is a doctor and is looking over Taniyama-san. Takigawa-san please take the officer out to where Brown-san is watching over the remains, and explain how Taniyama-san fell off the bench and found the remains." Lin instructed. Takigawa led the officer and Masako out and gently closed the door behind him.

"Can you hypnotize her again?" Ayako asked doubtful.

"Not easily," Lin knelt beside Mai and turned her to face him. She was resistant, tired, feeling the pain back at full force. "I will have to use a more forceful approach." Lin's lips went to a thin line and his eyes betrayed sadness for an instant before he spoke again. "Let's take this into her room."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Chapter 19

"Can you hypnotize her again?" Ayako asked doubtful.

"Not easily," Lin knelt beside Mai and turned her to face him. She was resistant, tired, feeling the pain back at full force. "I will have to use a more forceful approach." Lin's lips went to a thin line and his eyes betrayed sadness for an instant before he spoke again.

"Let's take this into her room." Naru nodded then held Mai a bit closer, he slid one arm under her legs and lifted her off the couch. Mai whimpered slightly as he moved her but did not try to resist. Ayako led the way into the girls' room and quickly cleared off Mai's bed before moving out of the way to allow Naru to set her down on it. Once there he did not release her, just sat there with her and waited. Lin turned off the lights and then closed the shades.

"Matsuzaki-san, watch the door let no one disturb us." The miko nodded standing next to the door that was barely ajar. "Noll," Lin spoke and Naru slowly released Mai, and moved away from her. She whimpered and hugged her legs to her chest, concentrating on her breathing trying to keep her composure. Lin stood at the foot of the bed and looked at Mai.

"Taniyama-san," he waited for Mai to look up at him. "Do you trust me?" she nodded still looking at him. "Will you let me help you?" she nodded again. He sat down on the bed in front of her and held both sides of her face in his hands. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes,"

"Look into my eyes and don't look away." Lin spoke softly with and easy cadence. "Try to relax, just keep looking at my eyes." His voice had a trace of Mesmer in it and she calmed slightly and tried to hold his gaze. She saw five purple balls float into view and come between the two of them. She tried to pull away slightly, but he held her. "Trust me." She heard him clearly but did not think that he spoke a word.

She relaxed her struggle and allowed him to continue. His shiki came up to her and each rubbed gently against her cheeks then moved slowly around her head and spread out to different areas. 'Relax, the shiki are identifying your aura, and slowly untwining your connections with other auras. Your connection with Haruhi-sama in particular.'

'Gene…'

'No they won't touch that, and they couldn't. His bond is one that I could not trace nor cut'

'I feel so distant, lost' she thought, or spoke she was not sure which.

'Don't worry about that now.' Lin reassured her. 'Reach out to your body; tell me how it feels physically.'

Mai was baffled; reach out to her body wasn't she in it? Nevertheless, she reached out to it and she felt it, she did not know when it left but the pain hit her again hard. She gasped.

'Relax it is OK' Lin reassured. 'Your body is remembering pain that it did not experience, since it never was, it now thinks your normal feeling is pain. Just relax a little longer and we will release that.'

She nodded or thought she did, she seemed at a loss, but she trusted Lin. being lost with Lin was not unlike being lost with Gene, safe.

Others in the room watched, as all they saw was Lin hold Mai's face between his hands, and then they both went still. No one could hear the words exchanged or the shiki moving up and down Mai's body finding connections to spirits and slowly releasing them. They didn't hear the conversation the two had; it was on a different place, a different time, that didn't exactly exist.

They noticed when Lin's hands left Mai's face and moved to her shoulders. He held them there, and slowly moved his fingers in toward her spine. Once they hovered over the gap between the t1 & t2 vertebrae, he pressed down making a perfect pressure point. Mai's eyes widened slightly, she breather in deeply and then her eyes drooped to a close. Her body went limp. She collapsed onto the bed. Lin carefully leaned her back and laid her down.

Ayako walked forward and hovered close, waiting for Lin to say he was done to check on her. "She fainted." he backed away and she reached out to her checking her vitals. Satisfied with her breath and heartbeat she felt of her forehead.

"She still has a fever, but the pain is gone." Lin said he moved away from the bed and toward the door, but waited while Matsuzaki san checked over Mai. Satisfied she tucked a blanket around the girl and moved toward the door where Naru also stood. Lin walked out the door. "She may have had the fever before the possession."

"If she had a fever why did you allow her to be possessed?" the miko asked closing the door behind her.

"Didn't know."

"How did you know now?"

"Shiki."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Chapter 20

A few hours later john Masako and Takigawa came back in with two officers who came to claim the remains. Bou-san came in and whispered into Ayako's ear, before turning to the rest of the group. The Miko disappeared into the room her and Mai shared.

"Shibuya Kazuya, this is officer Yakima, he came to recover the remains we found and needs to speak with Lin-san and Taniyama-san since they found them." Takigawa addressed his boss formally.

"Mai is currently resting, she was quite upset after this morning's happenings, and Matsuzaki-san has gone to wake her up, if you would like to talk to my assistant Lin-san, first I will make sure that Taniyama-san is ready soon."

"That will be fine Shibuya-san, we understand that the young women may be upset after such a discovery, we will only have a few questions. It won't take long."

"We would appreciate that Yakima-sama. This is my associate Lin Koujo; he will speak with you until Mai is ready."He motioned to Lin who stepped forward to the officer and then Naru went into the room Mai was resting. He knocked then let himself in.

Mai sat groggily on the bed, Ayako looked over her checking her vitals and her temperature while Mai tried unsuccessfully to resist. "Lin is speaking with Officer Yakima," he stated, as he walked over to the window shades. "Light?"

"I am ready." Mai replied.

"How do you feel?" Ayako asked.

"Ok, my head is a bit fuzzy, but doesn't hurt, feels a bit stuffy." Mai moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed legs hanging over.

"You still have a fever but it is better."

"Lin had to cut the spiritual connection between you and Haruhi, and then he had to separate your mind from your spiritual abilities because they were over loaded. You fainted." He stared out the window and watched the evening shadows move across an empty field. "He tried to just cut the connection to Haruhi but he had to go to more extreme measures, later we will talk more." Naru spoke, never looking at Mai, in a tone soft and easy, and picking each word carefully.

"I see," Mai listened, he was worried, but other things needed to be tended to first. "What story are we telling the officer?"

Naru turned and stared at her for a moment, she didn't realize the gravity of what he had told her. He decided further explanation would have to wait, getting rid of the police is his top priority. "You and Lin went for a walk; you fell and hit your head on the gazebo, and found a skull."

"Ok," Mai grabbed a sweater from beside the bed and slipped it over her head. Then stood. Waiting to be sure the world did not spin, and then headed toward the door. Naru lead the way out and Ayako followed behind.

"I understand Taniyama-san you don't feel well and have had a hard day, so I will make this brief. Are you the one who found the remains?"

"Yes." Simple answers were the best, Naru's previous coaching reverberated in her mind.

"Why were you out there?"

"When we went on a walk, I spotted the gazebo in the tree line, when I saw the gazebo, I thought it might be a nice place to rest. So we went to see it. I am naturally clumsy and I fell, I saw…" she paused trying to remember what she saw, did she actually see the bones?

"It is OK, you don't have to remember," he interjected remembering the crying girl earlier this afternoon. "Why were you here at this school?"

"I am Shibuya-sans assistant, and tea maker." She shrugged.

The officer laughed, she had innocently dodged the question. "How is your head feeling? Do you need to go to the hospital or to see a doctor?"

"I feel a bit fuzzy but OK, Matsuzaki-sensei looked me over, I had a fever so over reacted a bit, but am fine now." She smiled appreciatively at the Miko who sat beside her.

OK, I think I have what I need, thank you for your time. I got your contact information and will contact you or Shibuya-san if there is anything further."He stood and bowed to her and then to the rest of the room. "Thank you for your assistance." He turned and left with the other officer. Mai looked around the room and noticed Masako and Lin missing.

"Where is Lin?"

"He and Masako went to get supper."

"Naru, can we talk?"Mai asked, Naru stood and avoided looking in her eyes.

"Come." He walked from the room, Mai followed. He stopped at the front steps and stood looking out. "Sit."

"I'm not a dog," Mai grumbled and saw an all too familiar smirk. "Speak."

He let a rare smile slide across his face and eyes. Before his mask slid back in place. "Did you understand what I told you earlier?"

"Lin had to disconnect the link between Haruhi and me."

"He did, but that did not resolve the physical manifestation of symptoms related to her possession of you. You spiritual connections were disconnected from Haruhi then but it kept telling your mind it was still happening, your psychic abilities were malfunctioning. This was probably due to overusing them, like a muscle they were stretched and did not know how to return to normal. To stop the physical pain Lin had to release the connection between your mind and your spiritual or psychic ability.

"So he turned off my ability to sense ghosts and… dream?"

"He interrupted all psychic connections." He paused, "Until it is reconnected or mends you will not have any ability in the psychic realm, mantras, dreams, psychic instincts…," he droned off having made his point.

Mai scowled, she did not like this. "How do I get it back?"

"I don't know, but you should not try until you are rested up, and healthy, at least a week." he turned and walked up the stairs toward the doors. "Lin didn't want to do it, but he felt there was no other choice." He went inside the building leaving Mai sit on the steps alone.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Chapter 21

Yajiro Suoh stood stoic as he listened to Takigawa explain what happened to his dear Haruhi, and explain the police now had her remains.

"I have known for a long time she wasn't coming home again but I didn't really think she had been dead for so long. I always still felt she was close."

"I'm afraid it is true, but she has never truly passed on, she is still here, and have been helping others since then." Bou-san explained, "Her ghost has yet to pass on, seeing you might help her leave."

"I can see her again?"

"Maybe her spirit."

"Is she here now? Have you seen her?"

"She comes and goes, she is not here right now, but if you go talk to the officer and come back we will try to contact her, OK?" Masako politely suggested.

"Yes I suppose so, Thank you." Yajiro reluctantly left to seek out the police.

As Takigawa and Masako watched him leave he turned to Masako. "How are we going to bring her around?"

"Ask Naru." Masako snapped and turned back into the base.

Naru was standing at the door and closed the file he was looking at when they came in. "Hey… Naru-bo."

"Since Mai is off the case until fully recovered, we will let Masako shine at her best. Masako will try to contact her from now until Yajiro comes back if Haruhi is not interested in being contacted by then we will give him a tour, she should show up, if not a séance."

Masako smiled, she was again going to be the most useful team member and only she could resolve this smoothly.

"How is Mai doing?" Bou-san asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Physically fine, Lin Ran and ESP test and it came back 25%, negative. She also has had no psychic abilities at all since then." Naru paused letting the monk and others process the information. Loss of abilities was like loss of ones self, ones identity. "Lin will work with her in a few days."

"Will she regain them?" Bou-san asked, Naru didn't answer. Lin stood and left the room. Masako who had silently been enjoying being useful again took a moment to think about it. Not being able to see or sense ghosts anymore, and never knowing if she would regain those abilities. She shivered at the thought. Then realized Mai was different, she had always been different. She had not been born into or chose this line of work, she had been exposed to it and developed a small ability and an affinity to get into danger with it. Did she ever actually want it? She could go back to being normal, going to school full time, go to college.

"Maybe it is for the best." She stated aloud, and instantly felt daggers of eyes glaring at her from everyone present. "We all chose this path. Born with abilities embraced them and trained them. Until a little while ago, Mai was a normal girl. In school, with regular friends. If she had not come into that room one day and been tricked into working for SPR, she wouldn't have had to learn mantras to keep her safe, she wouldn't get hurt so often, and could see her regular friends. She could be planning on college right now. This is her chance to make a choice to stay with psychic world or become normal and pursue her own career and life." All gazes softened toward Masako, it was true, they were not thinking about what she might want. Just them wanting her to regain abilities to continue working with them. Lin glimpsed Naru digging his fingernails into his palm. Naru stood and left the room.

"Yajiro Suoh-san please come with me." Masako politely invited.

"My pleasure Ms Hara-san, please call me Yajiro. It is an honor to see you, I have seen you on television, you are quite the expert medium. Are you the one who has been contacting my dear Haruhi?"

"I have been working with an associate who has been the one with the most contact with Haruhi-sama. She is a growing medium but had an accident and is unable to assist currently."

"I am sorry to hear that," Yajiro apologized.

"Things will work there own way out. She is not to upset about it and a dreadful optimist, so we will go with her wishes."

As they walked, she showed the whole building to Yajiro and they continued their conversation. After a while, Masako sensed Haruhi's spirit in one of the suites. She directed Yajiro to it and entered. In the suite, Mai sat reading a book with Haruhi looking over her shoulder reading next to her. Mai looked up as she was them enter.

"Hara-san. You must be Suoh-san it is a pleasure." Mai cheerfully greeted inclining her head to the newcomers.

"I see, Haruhi must like you quite a bit, Thank you for helping find her." Mai looked toward Masako questioningly.

"Haruhi is here reading with you." Masako whispered.

"Oh," Mai looked back at her recently vacated couch seeing nothing more than she had before they entered.

Masako gave her a sympathetic smile, then turned to Haruhi. "Do you remember Yajiro Suoh, your husband." She gestured gently.

"Yajiro…" Haruhi stepped toward him as he reached out to her.

"Haruhi, I looked for you for so long."

"You have?"

"I never stopped looking, I have it arranged to take you home in a few days."

"Thank you for looking but I cannot leave."

"Why not? I found you come home with me."

Haruhi turned away from him and stood next to Mai and brushed a stray hair out of her face. Mai barely felt a cool breeze across her forehead. "I caused her so much pain, now she cannot continue doing what she loves."

"Mai, she is worried about you." Masako translated.

"There is nothing to worry about. I overstressed my system and overused my abilities, everyone told me to be careful, and this is my own fault. I will work with Lin in a few days and it will all come back."

"She was prepared to take any pain you had she knew the risks and accepted them." Masako stated.

"But I hurt her so much; it doesn't feel right to leave her like this."

Mai took a more purposeful stance. "Haruhi, I know you are a good person who cares about people, but you will only make me more upset if you stay. I would have failed. My attempt to help you leave would bind you here."

Haruhi looked confused and upset for a moment then calmed. "I understand, you did a good job. Thank you Mai."

"She is saying thank you."

"My pleasure Haruhi." Haruhi placed a kiss on Mai's forehead then turned to Yajiro. "Thank you for coming to take me home after so long. I am ready, I have always loved you."

"I am glad I finally found you." Yajiro pulled Haruhi into an embrace, when he released her she stepped away, and disappeared.

"She's gone," Masako stated.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Chapter 22

On schedule, the team left that evening. Lin Barely spoke to Mai as they packed up, and drove back to the office. Mai drifted into her own thoughts. She had lived for years just trying to make it by, never thinking about the future or college. College was not an option; financially she barely afforded an apartment. Then she had SPR, she found a family that she fit. Now her reason for staying was gone. The reason for her to be part of SPR was gone, would she be able to stay without her powers or what would she do if she left. She lost herself deep in thought on the drive back home. After unpacking the van, she was dismissed from work for the remainder of the week but was expected at work on Monday morning.

Mai stood by the stove making tea. It had been three weeks. Three lonely weeks. For the first week, anytime Mai mentioned trying to get her abilities, back Naru had dismissed it. 'Not rested enough.' After that when she asked he said if Lin had time, he could work with her. Lin himself had been scarce. Always in his office before Mai arrived, did not come out for lunch, visitors, or supper, and left after Mai. At least she thought he left, she never saw him. He had refused refreshments, and conversation. She knew he was avoiding her. When he did leave, somehow it was always when she was in another room. Finally, today she had had enough. She had made him tea along with Naru.

She took Naru's into his office and set it on his desk. She turned to leave not waiting for her customary no reply. As the door closed behind her Naru raised an eyebrow. What was she up to?

She stood outside Lin's door and knocked. No answer, she knocked again. Silence. She saw the thin thread of light coming out from under the door. He was in there.

"Lin," she called hoping he had not heard her knock, but no response. "Lin, if you don't answer I am coming in." she paused, no answer, but a small shuffle. She took a deep breath and grasped the doorknob. Turning it, she pushed in and stepped forward.

Inside the room looked much as it had the many times she had been in there. Books covering shelves, Electronic equip lining one wall and a few file cabinets on another. A single lamp on his desk, a chair behind and a chair in front, a couch with several pillows on the back wall, it was a simple nondescript office. Everything seemed to be a mess. Papers and files covered every surface. Books lay open and electronics laid in pieces waiting to be put back together. Mai frowned at the look of the once immaculate office. Then she noticed the shadows barely hid the difference in Lin. He too was scruffy and unkempt. He had more than a five o'clock shadow, and his hair stuck out in every which way. His normally pressed and clean suit was wrinkled and smudged maybe a few days or weeks since it was washed. Lin himself looked tired, eyes shadowed with rings underneath them. He peered at her from under his messy hair worried Mai and she almost stepped back out of the office but stood her ground.

"Sorry for barging in but I felt you were avoiding me." Mai quickly bowed to him holding the tea out in front of her. "I understand you are busy and may not have time to assist me in my problems but please do not avoid me and allow me to help in any way I can. Please do not ignore or avoid me." She paused awaiting his reaction but he was unreadable just looking at her. "If I have done something more to offend you please let me know, I have never meant to offend you and am sorry if I did. Please tell me what I did and I will appropriately apologize." She looked up at him again. "Again I am sorry for disturbing you, here is some tea." She tried to find a spot on the desk to set it but the papers and books left her no place, she finally reached it toward him and he reached to receive it. "If you need any help I will be at my desk, feel free to ask me to assist in anything even simple cleaning." She took a step back bowed and then backed away and stepped out the door closing it quickly behind her. She leaned against the wall by his door and slid down. She hoped she had done the right thing and he would not hate her for this too.

She stood and walked back over to her desk. Neither Lin nor Naru had given her much to do in the past weeks so Mai settled at her desk and began some more homework. Since cases always caused her to get behind at school, she had gotten into the habit of doing assignments ahead and for this latest case she had only missed one test and had everything caught up that week before she had to return to SPR on Monday. She continued to do her work earlier and right now had pulled open her math book. Her teacher had not covered this section yet so Mai was still confused at how to properly come to the correct answer. Soon she was absorbed in her calculations and did not notice Lin Emerge from his office. He stood in front of her desk a moment before saying anything.

"Taniyama-san." Lin said softly.

Mai jumped, falling out of the chair and dropping her book and homework onto the floor. She gathered the pages in one hand as she regained her balance and stood. "Eh… sorry Lin-san did you need anything?" she asked brushing the dust off her skirt.

Lin attempted to stifle a chuckle. "Taniyama-san I must apologize for my rude behavior this last few weeks." He paused and bowed to Mai. "I had taken something precious from you, and been ashamed and worried you hated me for it. So I hid not thinking about your feelings."

Mai was dumbstruck; she stood there a moment and froze. "I could never hate you, and I wanted to thank you. I was in pain and you helped me. Thank you."

"Removing your psychic abilities is not something to thank me for."

"Making excruciating pain go away is." She stated bluntly. Lin smiled, Mai was almost as stubborn as Naru, and he stopped arguing.

"Thank you for the tea."

"Lin, Mai!" a bellow came from the other side of the office door. Mai stood leaving her papers on her desk and followed as Lin headed into the bosses office.

Naru glanced up from the file as they entered. "Lin we have a client tomorrow, you need to come in presentable or not at all. Mai, Lin has some files that have not been sorted or put away, assist him in that." Lin and Naru exchanged a glare but the Lin turned and he and Mai left as Naru went back to reading his files.

Lin allowed Mai to sort through the files as he cleaned the rest of the office. Mai left countless times for tea for them and Naru. By the time they were ready to leave the office was under control again.

Mai was about to leave but then paused at the door. "Lin-san, can I ask you something?" Lin turned toward her indicating her to continue. "You are always so fastidious about things, why did you let it get this far out of control?" He remained quiet the only change was his lips going to a thin line. "Sorry, you don't have to answer." She turned to leave the office.

"Taniyama-san," he called then motioned her to the empty chair in the office. "There were a couple things that I tried to do. First hypnotism that is extremely effective when done correctly in a calm area without interruptions. When that failed due to interruptions, we could not try that again. I put you into a trance. Then using my shiki removed the connections to external spiritual beings, but because your mind and body did not know I removed them that technique failed to relieve the pain." He paused watching her. She nodded, she understood so far. "The third technique I used I had never used before. It has a built in flaw and I should not have thought to use it. It was used in the past to prevent people with abilities out of control from using their abilities. It was only used in extreme cases and very rarely." He paused and turned away from her for a moment. Mai watched him, he was upset, nervous. She had not seen him like this since the Urado case when Naru said he would go it alone.

"It is not supposed to be reversible." Naru spoke from the door; neither Lin nor Mai had seen him there. "It is possible, but no one knows how. Lin was researching how."

"Hara-san was right, you have a choice whether you want to try to get it back or not," Lin turned to look at her again. "But I will find a way to reverse it." Lin vowed.

The case the next day was turned down with Naru asking the lady to go see an electrician instead. That day Mai started learning to go into a trance again. It helped her to Build patience when it failed to do anything more than relax her. Lin taught her different trances and gave her a book about them. Nothing seemed to work. They continued trying.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Chapter 23

Authors note:

I have been going through and updating this story. Mostly grammar and punctuation. Small continuity that bothers me but was not mentioned. The one thing that was mentioned was that the end seemed rushed.

Well... I suppose I agreed with that. This chapter will include the ending as it happened previously. (again minor grammar corrections were done). The next chapter I post, will be the new ending. Similar, but I hope better.

I personally have become sad when I read an authors work and then they remove the whole thing, and post something new. So I hope you enjoy the improvements but if not, you can still have the good old story.

It had been two weeks since then and finally they were going onto a new case. Mai was happy, even though she had not regained any psychic ability she was also brought along as an assistant. Even if it was just for tea, Mai wanted to continue for now.

"Maybe now you won't be such a magnet for trouble." Was Naru's only comment. The rest of the team would meet at the house when they were available. Right now, it would be just Naru, Lin, and Mai.

This was a simple haunting of a small family, or so it seemed. The family consisted of two parents and two boys. The boys suddenly became very scared of sleeping in their own rooms. They started sleeping in two separate rooms, but then because of nightmares, and fear they were put into the same room. Soon after, the nightmares got worst and they kept coming to the parents' room to sleep. For a few nights, they allowed the boys to sleep in there room but after a week, they forced them to spend one night in their own room. The boys woke screaming and crying, parents checked on them and saw new scrapes and bruises that weren't there a few hours before. Doctors blamed it on rough play between the kids, the priest attempted and exorcism of the boys, and then they had him come to the house, but it only made the attacks stronger. Naru had accepted the case.

After Mai and Lin had accepted the case, they interviewed the parents once again.

Oka'san, can I have some milk?"

"Yes, Minoru one moment." The mother got up to leave, "I will be right back"

"Oto'san, can we play catch?"

"Not right now dear we have to speak with these people. They will help get rid of whatever keeps hurting you." The father soothed. "How about you go play in your room, I will come after a little bit."

"Mai, go with the boys, keep them busy for a little while." Naru ordered. Mai stood and smiled.

"Ok guys you heard mister grumps, let's go play." Mai walked over to the boys and held out her hands. The boys readily took them and playfully dragged her after them. "Where are your rooms?"

"Now, could you tell us where these incidents normally occur?"

"It started out just at night in the boys' rooms, and then it happened in our room, and the back yard." The mother listed off.

"They also got bruises and cuts while alone in the living room and kitchen alone, but being boys we didn't think about it too much, boys will be boys."

"So you are not sure which ones are real and which ones may be rough play?"

"Some we are not sure about, but I believe almost all of the recent ones are not normal, the boys have not really played hard at all lately. Just sitting and reading."

"Does it happen at certain times of the day?"

"When it started, it was only at night, but after we tried the exorcism, it has been at other times as well, more often, and harsher." The mother cried into her husband's shoulder.

"It only happens when they are alone, with each other or alone at all?"

"Whenever one or both of them are not with an adult. They try to be with each other as much as possible. They have always been quite close."

"NNAAAAARUUUUUU… Liiii" A scream was heard that everyone recognized as Mai. Lin and Naru jumped and rushed out of the room before the parents realized what was happening. Lin followed the screams down the hall to a closed door; he tried the knob, locked. Then he stood back and kicked the door, but it stood firm. Naru banged on the door.

"Mai! Mai!"

Silence. Naru banged on the door again, by this time the parents had come and joined him banging. "Minoru! Haku!"

They stood there waiting, hoping. Then softly through the door they heard a small voice, "Onee-san, Onee-san, wake up. Wake up Onee-san!" the voice turned into a sad wail.

Chapter 24: Chapter 24

Mai POV.

Naru is getting annoyed by the children, they are interrupting every few minutes, maybe I should go play with them. Let Naru and Lin continue with the parents. Mai thought glancing at Lin and Naru.

"Mai, go with the boys, keep them busy for a little while." Naru ordered.

'You could have been a bit more polite about it.' Mai thought but only smiled and stood.

"Ok guys you heard mister grumps, let's go play." I walk over to the boys and hold out her hands. The boys readily took them and playfully drag me away, "Where are your rooms?"

"Onee-san this way," they continue pulling her down the hall. Stopping at one door, pulling it open, and then leading her into it. The room was simple boys room, neutral colors, two beds, and toys strewn all over the place, dinosaurs and trucks, seemed to be the favorites.

"Onee-san why are you here? Why are those guys here?" Minoru asked.

"Well you see we heard you kept getting hurt but your parents don't know why or how, so we are going to help you stay safe."

"But Onee-san, they won't like it, they don't like it that you are here."

"They don't? Who doesn't Minoru?"

The boys looked at each other before looking at her. "You can't see them either can you; Oka-san and Oto-san can't either." Minoru stated.

"They don't believe us." Haku confirmed.

"Are they here now? I used to be able to see things, but I got hurt and cannot see them anymore. What do they look like?"

"You believe us?" Haku asked wide-eyed looking at her.

"Of course, there are many things that exist that not everyone can see. My friends and boss they often help people with things others can't see."

"They don't like it, they want you to leave." Minoru started crying.

"We can't leave until you and your brother are safe." Mai stated firmly pulling Minoru into a hug.

"Ahhh…" Haku cried out as Mai saw him dragged backwards and he fell down.

"Haku!" Minoru reached out for his brother, but he was also pushed to the floor. Mai automatically looked around hoping that she could see something but did not see anything. She grabbed both boys one in each arm and held them close.

"Naaaruu! Liiii" her scream was interrupted when she felt a kick to her side that sent her flying across the room. She refused to let the boys go and held them close as she turned slightly trying to position herself between the boys and anything they might run into her. She landed with a crunch against the wall, and slunk to the floor. She felt a crunch and her breath were knocked out of her. She looked but she still could see nothing in the room, the boys were crying.

Mai held the boys close then placed her hands together in the fudou Myou-ou, and then began chanting.

'nau-maku-san-manda, bazaar-dan-kan' she felt nothing, and saw nothing, it was not working. She covered the boys as well as she could as she felt another attack in the side, this time it felt like a knife was cutting her, she gasped and continued the chant. 'Nau-maku-san-manda, bazaar-dan-kan, nau-maku-san-manda, bazaar-dan-kan.' Another sharp pain hit her this time cutting her arm. She could not feel any spiritual energy but continued. Putting her hands into the first position and continuing. 'nau-maku-san-manda, bazaar-dan-kan,' she could not hold on much longer the cuts were coming faster and harder. She released one hand and began the nine cuts hoping something would happen. 'Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen' some how she felt stronger she repeated the cuts, 'Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen' she looked around the room and felt a piercing pain run down her neck and the world faded to black.

Chapter 25: Chapter 25

"Wake up Onee-san"

"Naru." Lin ordered. Noll looked at him then moved the parents away from the door. Lin placed a firm kick on the door at the same time his Shiki slashed through the door. They fell in instantly, he whistled, and his shiki slashed around the room while Lin moved toward where Mai slumped against a wall, holding the two boys closely to her.

The two boys were crying, both trying to wake Mai up. Her arms were in a death grip around them; although she had passed out, she still guarded them. Lin approached and loosened Mai's grasp and let the boys get up. They ran to their parents. Gibbering a mile a minute about one-san.

Lin and Naru examined Mai; her shirt was severely torn, with slash marks across her back, and arms. Moving her shirt from her side revealed a large bruise.

"Lin," Naru said although the man had already started moving. "Put Mai on the bed, Matsuzaki-san should be here any minute." Lin carefully placed his arms around the girl, picked her up, and laid her on one of the beds in the room. Most of the cuts were on Mai's back and side so Lin tried to lay Mai on her stomach. He took out his cell and dialed Matsuzaki-san.

"Matsuzaki-san" Lin paused as she responded.

"How far away?" again he paused.

"Taniyama-san will need your assistance when you get here." Lin moved the phone away from his ear as others heard screaming coming through the earpiece.

The boys walked over to Naru and tugged on one sleeve. "Sir, will Onee-san be ok? Is she hurt?"

Naru looked down at the boys, gave them a rare half smile. "Onee-san?" he smirked, "She will be fine, the clumsy idiot is always getting hurt, but it never stops her from doing it again." the boys looked up at him confused. "She will be fine she needs some rest." The boys walked back to their mother, who led them out of the room.

"Thank you," Lin said when she had quieted for a second and then flipped it closed.

The others looked at him expectantly until they heard the squeal of tires. Then a series of doors opening and closing until the miko appeared in the doorway holding her first aid kit. She gave Naru and Lin a glare as she proceeded to examine the girl on the bed. First feeling of her head, then checking her pulse and breathing. Satisfied she wasn't in any danger she proceeded to check the cuts. Slowly removing part of Mai's shirt, cleaning, and bandaging the wound. At some point, everyone left the miko to attend to Mai. A short time later Lin returned with some water and fresh bandages.

"Lin-san, how did this happen?" The Miko's hands shook in rage as she placed a bandage over a deep gash in Mai's arm.

"We were interviewing the parents. Mai went to play with the children, and we heard a scream. All notes showed the ghost only appeared if the boys were alone and only attacked them. We have no clue why it appeared and attacked Mai. We are going to review the tapes from this room, but the camera was damaged." Lin gestured toward the wall where remnants of electronics could be seen.

"What happened to the spirit?"

"When we got to the room one was about to attack Mai, but it was weakened, Mai might have defended herself and the boys."

"She always worries about everyone else. How are the boys?"

"Shook up, but fine, a couple scratches."

"Would you stay with Mai, I will look to the boys."

Lin pulled a chair up next to the bed, and sat. "Of course."

"If she wakes up give her two aspirin, I will be back."

Lin waited patiently by the bed. He wondered why she had passed out; her injuries were not that severe. She would have hurt, but not that much. She had only been gone ten minutes, after the scream there had been 2 minutes before they came in the room. What had happened? His hands itched to get on his laptop and get the recording working of what happened, but he held still, waiting for Taniyama to wake or Matsuzaki-san to return.

"uuuh," mumbled Mai. Her eyes slowly started flutter and open. "huuh?"

She questioned what her eyes saw.

"Taniyama-san," Lin turned toward her and bent so she could see him without moving her head.

"Lin?" she blinked, then her eyes went wide, "Ahhh!" she pushed herself away from him, and rolled onto her back. "Oww!"

"Taniyama-san lay still." Lin pulled her one shoulder down and back onto the bed to where she was laying before.

"Lin?" she stared at him again. "Oh, it is only your shiki…" Mai reached out infront of her and traced a line. Mai's eyes closed and she passed out again.

"Shiki?" Lin had watched as Mai traced the edge of one of his shiki. Had she seen his Shiki? Was that even possible few people could sense their presence.

"Lin, what happened?" Matsuzaki-san rushed in followed by Naru.

"She woke up and I scared her," he looked a bit ashamed. Naru and Ayako looked at him skeptically, since when was Mai afraid of Lin? However, waking up you aren't always yourself.

The boys came running in next, with the mother behind them. "Onee-san Onee-san!" they called entering the room. They went right up to the bed looking expectantly at the girl. Mai's eyes fluttered open again, much to the joy of the boys who cheered again.

"Onee-san, Onee-san!"

"Boys, Onee-san may not be ready to see you yet."

"Haku, Minoru are you ok?" Mai groggily asked.

"Onee-san you saved us,"

"You hurt them,"

"They are all gone now!"

The boys excitedly clamored on about her heroics.

"I am glad you are safe, how about you go play with your mom and dad?"

"But… we want to stay with you."

"Come on boys let's let Mai have some sleep?" the mother pulled them away from Mai.

"But…" the boys complained.

"Haku, Minoru can you get me some milk?"

"Hai!" and the boys ran out of the room. The mother smiled at her.

"Thank you," Mai smiled, "Thank you so much for saving them."

"Hai," the mother followed the boys out. Mai finally started to realize the soreness of her back and sides.

"Mai, tell me how your feeling. What hurts?"

"My back and side hurt, my arms are sore. And my head is pounding, my eyes feel sore also, a bit blurry."

The miko turned Mai's head toward her and examined her eyes and head carefully; she found no wounds, or anything. She would be fine. "You need to rest, but you should be fine, when the boys come with your milk take these and then more sleep."

"Hai," Mai had already settled herself in for once again being injured and useless. She did not have to wait long until the boys came back, one holding a glass of milk that had half spilled on its way and the other holding a plate of cookies.

"Onee-san, we brought you some cookies!" Mai gladly took the milk and cookies. She took the aspirin with the milk and shared the cookies with the boys. She yawned and thanked the boys for the cookies then lay down to take a nap. The boys did not want to leave so they lay down together and took a nap in the other bed. Ayako was left to watch over all of them.

Chapter 26: Chapter 26

Back at the base Takigawa and John had arrived and Lin and Naru were pouring over the video of the incident. The camera had been hit in the beginning and landed on its side and continued taping but the sound was unrecognizable. They watched it muted. The boys were pushed down; Mai held them close and hollered, most likely for Lin and Naru. Then she was tossed across the room, they all watched in silence and she was beat, while protecting the two boys, and how she seemed to be chanting. She used the cuts and nothing happened, she tried again and suddenly the cuts took effect slicing down one ghost and outraging the other one. Mai passed out as it approached her again, and then it was sliced down and Lin and Naru entered the picture.

Mai had attempted to use the chants and cuts as she had done before, had she been able to break through and use her ability again. They wondered if they would last or not. Was it a fluke?

Lin wondered if all her abilities had been reconnected at that one moment that would explain why she had passed out. What did she say when she woke up, 'it's just your shiki' his shiki were always with him, and close, few people could sense their presence, and no one could actually see them. He decided to stay in the background until she was recovered. Then see what happens, maybe she saw them or maybe she was still dreaming. Most likely still dreaming.

"Takigawa, I want you to perform and exorcisms on the whole house. John when Mai wakes up you should bless both of the boys' rooms. Normally we would have figured out what it was first, but this way it can't harm them again."

Masako entered at that point just coming in after her TV show. "A blessing will help but I think whatever was here is gone. I feel the remnants like a bad dream, but it feels like they have left."

"Onii-san got rid of them." minoru walked in the base room with his brother and mom.

"They just woke up; I know you wanted to speak with them. Is this an ok time?"

Naru looked toward Lin who grabbed his laptop and was ready to take notes.

"Of course thank you. John-san could you ask them a few questions?" Naru directed the priest to take over; next to Mai, he was the best one with children.

"Hey boys, can you come here and answer some something for me?" John asked. The boys ran up and sat on the couch next to him.

"Hai,"

"I wasn't here to see what attacked my friend, could you describe it to me?" john asked.

"It was the two woman, they had dark eyes, no eyes…"

"They were missing just dark spots" the boys began talking rambling one would pick up where the other left off.

"And the one would complain about our noise,"

"The other hollered at us for being bad"

"They said we stole her husband. "

"He left her"

"Because we were born. "

"They said if we told about them they would hurt him"

"Hurt daddy."

"They wanted us to stay quiet."

John attempted to lead the boys to the right answers "I see, when did these ladies appear?"

"They were here when we moved in,"

"Was there anything else you ever saw here?"

"No, just those two ladies, but Onee-san got rid of them!"

"Why did they attack her though?"

"She didn't, "

"Not until Onee-san kept us from her,"

"And then she attacked Onee-san."

"I see, thank you boys,"

"Will Onee-san be ok?"

"Of course, she just has some scrapes and bruises, she will be fine."

The boys nodded, and looked solemnly at the direction of the room Mai slept. Most of the people in the room followed their gaze all-hoping to have the peppy Mai back to tell them what had happened, but they just waited.

Mai slept for a few more hours before she woke again. She was alert and although sore, the worst of the initial pain had subsided. Ayako checked all over the scrapes to make sure they were well bandaged before letting her go to the base. The two boys ran right up to her and wanted to make sure she was ok, after calming all their worries, Mai's stomach abruptly growled. Everyone laughed. The boys decided to help in the kitchen making dinner while Mai would rest in the base, and tell the others what happened.

The group looked expectantly at Mai who nervously looked at her hands. "I don't know what to say, I went into the room with the boys and they were talking about it, I asked more about it and then the boys said it was upset. They were thrown to the ground and I grabbed them and hollered for Naru and Lin, it kept attacking, I tried to hold out until they arrived. It seemed like forever but it could not have been much more than a couple minutes. I tried to use the fudou Myou-ou, but nothing happened and then tried the nine cuts, but still nothing happened. It kept coming, so I tried one last time, and blacked out. I don't know what happened past that."

"So you didn't see or feel the spirit, and you didn't feel anything with the chant?"

"No, I don't know what was happening at all; I just tried to protect the boys. What else happened?"

"Nothing, you called us in time and Lin finished out the spirit." Naru said coldly, a few eyes glanced toward him wondering why he did not tell her she had destroyed one of the spirits, but no one said anything.

"How are you feeling Mai?"

"Sore. But I have a headache and my eyes are sore."

"We will stay the night and make sure nothing comes back, and leave tomorrow by noon this case should be done." Naru announced at supper. They got around that night and relaxed with the family. The boys would not leave Mai and they all ended up falling asleep on the couch in the base. The parents carefully took the boys back to their room and Lin carried Mai and laid her in the other bed of the room. They left a camera in the room. Throughout the night, nothing happened and in the morning, everyone packed up and headed back to the office. Mai borrowed sunglasses from Matsuzaki-san and wore them on the trip back to the office. She noticed once again, Lin was avoiding her.

Chapter 27: Chapter 27

*sob* this is the last chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviews, I have enjoyed reading the reviews. I am ending it here because we resolved that last case, and like most Ghost hunt chapters or episodes, the characters resolved into status-Quo.

Some body once asked if I own GH. I wish. If I did it would continue on, but like most of you I am waiting for the next book. Please comment and review and tell me if you would like this to continue. I plan on continuing it but I am going to focus on my other story for a while. Tell me what you want and I may slowly write up a continuation Thank you all for reading.

"Mai, Tea" Naru bellowed as he disappeared into his office. Mai realized that this was the first case since the first one he had not ordered tea. She set to work at making him a cup. She also made herself and Lin tea. Taking it in to Naru's office, he raised an eyebrow.

"Still wearing sunglasses? Are your eyes still hurting you?"

"No," She nervously removed them, "Heh, I just forgot they were on." She turned and stepped back out of the office, holding the glasses in one hand and laughing nervously.

She walked nervously around the office, and slipped the glassed back on. She grabbed the teas she made and knocked on Lin's door. "Lin tea," she waited a moment.

"No thank you," Lin answered not opening the door.

"Lin, I already made it."

No answer.

"Lin, can I ask you something." She pressed on the door but it did not budge. She knocked again, "Lin?" her voice barely a whisper. Shuffling was heard behind the door, and then a click and the door opened.

"Taniyama-san?"

"Can we talk," her eyes were turned down. She held out a cup of tea toward him. Lin moved away from the door and allowed her to enter. She slipped in the room and sat on the small couch looking away from him. His room was not the brightest two lamps did not shine out much but Mai did not remove her glasses.

Lin sat in a chair across from Mai and watched her. She wanted to say something but was not sure how to. He waited for her; she would find her own way.

"I…" she began but paused unsure. "I… I can see things again…" she paused and looked up at Lin.

"And it seems your chant and nine cuts may have helped you on the case, you should be back to normal in time."

"Well, yeah…"

"What is it?"

"I can see more now, too much." She bit her lip unsure how to explain it to Lin.

"When you woke up you thought you saw my shiki, can you still see them?" Lin asked. Mai nodded. "If they bother you, I can keep them out of sight, most people don't notice them."

"That is not it, I don't mind them, it's just…" Mai paused. "People are like glowing, Ayako and Takigawa some, you and John more, and then… Naru… is very bright."

Lin looked at her quizzically, the only thing it could be was Mai was seeing their chi He would estimate Ayako and bou-san would be little more than normal unless doing an exorcism. John seemed to be a bit stronger and himself used more to control shiki all the time and then Noll, well point and case.

"That is why you keep saying your eyes are sore?"

"Yeah," Mai nodded, "well they are sore also, but I think this is causing it. Ayako said there is nothing wrong with them, and they do not hurt at all when I look at bright things or she flashes the light in my eyes. Only people and animals and live things."

"So you think this is psychic ability related and thought I could do something?"

"Well… sort of, you are always knowledgeable and help me understand things and aren't judgmental or make me feel stupid."

Lin nodded, he knew how it could be explaining things you did not understand to other people.

"May I?" he looked at her. She nodded and took off her glasses. He reached out and held her chin in his hands. Then looked into her eyes. He looked into one then into the other. He held her gaze.

"Mai Tea!" rang through the office. Mai jumped and stared at the wall towards Naru's office.

"Go make tea; we will try something after a few minutes. I will have my shiki block your view of Noll's chi." Lin reassured standing. Mai stood and hurried to make tea. Lin headed into Naru's office.

When Lin entered Noll's office, the boss glanced up questioningly.

"Taniyama-san wants to try a trance again." he stated. Noll raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think she will regain abilities or are you wasting time?"

"Who knows, but if she wants to try might as well let her."

Noll nodded. "She changed your assumptions on Japanese didn't she?" Mai knocked and entered the office, he watched her as she looked at him like normal, not wearing the sunglasses anymore. Noll dismissed her earlier actions as normal awkwardness. "Tell me when you are done." Lin nodded.

"What did you tell him?" Mai asked.

"You wanted to practice the trance state."

Mai smirked at Lin's easy truthful explanation. Lin grabbed two pillows from the couch and set them on the floor. Lin sat on one and motioned for Mai to sit on the second, she did having done this before for previous lessons in trances. She sat relaxing herself and awaiting instructions. Lin watched and waited for her to be ready, her patience had grown a considerably since they had started working on trances. Even though she had not been able to get into one since she first learned.

"Taniyama-san, like the time after Haruhi possessed you I want us to go into a trance together. You just need to relax, and when you feel the trance doesn't fight it, let go and follow my pull ok?"

Mai nodded, "Do you have any questions?"

"No,"

Lin took her chin in between his hands and looked into Mai's eyes. "Relax." He said, she slowly relaxed and let go of herself. She felt Lin's pull, she followed it. When she finally realized there was no more pull she once again felt like she was sitting next to Lin, in a dark room.

'Lin-san?' she looked at the man sitting next to her, it was Lin, but different.

'Taniyama-san, you did well.' This Lin gave her a smile. She cocked her head to the side, why was he so different here?

'This place is slightly different then the real world, there you can wear any mask and hide your feelings and emotions, here, we are connected, and things are less concealable here.' Lin answered her unspoken words. 'Also thoughts are easily heard by one another unless you are trained to block them.'

'I see, I think' Mai did not mind Lin's smile, but tried not to think that aloud.

'Mai I want you to concentrate. In a trance, you can work on any part of you that is not physical. Try to remember the sensation of seeing my chi, what did you see, the color the brightness, the intensity, feel, reach for that feeling.'

Mai closed her eyes, and reached out the feeling of seeing the chi and Lin described it. She felt it, remembered how it glowed and even seemed warm.

'Open your eyes again; do you see my chi right now?' Mai looked and saw a soft blue glow enveloping Lin. She nodded. 'Imagine dimming the light; make it less, and less, until there is nothing.'

She concentrated, nothing happened, she could feel the chi, his aura. She tried again, slowly letting the color the light fade, it faded until she could barely see it then she let it go and it was gone.

'Is it gone?'

'Yes'

'Good job Taniyama-san, you should be able to concentrate on the feeling again and see it again, it is not gone, just controlled.' Mai nodded, she felt relieved although she did not realize she was worried.

'Reach out for your body; we will end here for now.'

'Thank you Lin' Mai smiled and reached out for her body, she slowly felt the connection come back again. She opened her eyes and saw Lin sitting there infront of her; he too was back to normal. She slowly moved her hands out infront of her, trying to sense when she could move around without being dizzy.

"Taniyama-san, how do your eyes feel?"

She blinked a few times, "Fine, perfectly fine, and I can't see your glow anymore." The last part had a slight disappointment to it.

"Remember it isn't gone, just controlled." Lin stretched then stood, reaching a hand down to give Mai a hand up. "We can work on it again, but you need to learn your limits, we don't want to repeat setbacks." Mai nodded, she did not want to lose it again. "You should probably get Naru some more tea."

"Thanks Lin-san." Mai turned and walked out of the office, and started making tea.


	24. Chapter 24: A slightly new ending

Chapter #24

If you didn't read the new authors note at the beginning of chapter 23... here is a what what's going on.

While going through the story and improving its grammatical side I agreed with a review thinking it felt rushed. So I put the rest of the chapters I had previously written in Chapter 23 and will post a slightly new ending. More complete. As always I hope to hear your reviews.

* * *

"Taniyama-san is making no progress on her psychic abilities." Lin stated while Naru sipped the tea Mai had made him.

"She seems to want to regain them." Naru stated.

Lin nodded. Eyeing the door carefully to be sure Mai didn't over hear them. "Her ability to meditate and enter a trance is improving, her patience also."

Naru snorted. Patience was only improving in the psychic realm, not her dealing with him. Nor was her showing up on time or clumsiness improving. Lin seemed to be able to sweet talk the girl where she decided his words were poison.

"Her problem has always been her animal instincts." Lin refrained from saying Mai hated it when he said that. "Her abilities manifested when her subconscious knew she needed it. Every time her abilities increase are when she is in danger."

"You think her subconscious is preventing her abilities?" Lin asked considering. Every thought on her lack of abilities had concentrated on his actions to stop them. Her lack of willingness had never crossed his mind. Her focus was on learning, but what if her subconscious did doubt the safety of such a choice. "The technique used to prevent her abilities has been used since ancient times to cripple a person's psychic abilities, a punishment. Too many it was considered worse than death."

"And what percentage of people chose to kill themselves because of it?" Of all the research they had done in the past week all but one had killed himself. That one had died of a simple fever not too long after. The process was so devastating that people gave up. "It is an option to consider, these other people also were on their own, not with someone helping them reverse it."

It took another two weeks before Naru accepted a case. A woman came in early one Friday morning while Mai was still in school.

Lin brought out tea and cookies then settled on the couch across from the woman with his laptop.

"Oh, please you must come to help, I don't know what to do."

"Please explain the circumstances."

"Well it is my sons, I have two, twins. They have always been good boys but recently…" she hesitated and Naru politely sipped his tea while waiting for her to continue.

"Well I suppose it started when we separated them. They are 6 now, twins but some day they will need to learn to be on their own. We aren't too worried about it yet but we try to encourage it." she wrung her hands in front of her before continuing. "They started having nightmares. Kept saying they saw two women fighting, threatening them. We didn't think too much of it but allowed them to move back into one room thinking we could try again later. It was important to us that they have some individuality."

She took a sip of the tea, trying to control herself. "It became apparent we needed more help when things escalated. They were so scared, they kept asking to sleep in our room. We refused at first but after a few days they were scared and refusing to sleep at all. So we let them stay. The night went fine. My husband and I got up and started to get ready for work. Not fifteen minutes later the boys were screaming, we ran back to our room they were half asleep with bruises they didn't have the night before. Matsu had a cut lip." She sobbed into a tissue. "We didn't believe them but there was no way two boys could hurt each other that much in that little time."

Lin nodded and pushed the box of tissues across the table.

"We went to psychologists, and then to a church and preacher. They prayed over the boys, then came to the house. They said we should be fine but things only got worst. If the boys are alone anytime they are getting hurt. My husband believes something is happening but not sure how serious they are. We need your help."

Lin glanced to Naru knowing that he would take the case. "Leave your address with my assistant. Are the boys in school?"

The woman nodded. Naru looked to the clock 1pm. "I would like to be able to set up equipment before the boys arrive home. It will be atleast 4 before we can arrive."

"I have some grocery shopping I was going to do. I can pick the boyup from school and take them with me. She be home around 5 then. Maybe later?"

"5 should be fine." Naru stood. "Lin we will need to pack the Van. I will contact the others."

The assistant nodded as the woman left. "And Taniyama-san?"

"It's too dangerous."

When Mai left school she was greeted by the SPR Van at the front gate.

"Mai!" Michiru squealed, "So Naru is picking you up now?"

Mai rolled her eyes, Naru's charm had still not worn off her friends. "No probably a case, although we did not have one yesterday." She jogged ahead of her friends to meet the SPR van, to her surprise Naru didn't get out, he only rolled down the window.

"Do we have a case?" Mai asked.

"SPR has a case, the office will be closed the next few days. You do not have to show up at the office."

"Oh..." disappointment evident in her voice, "I could come along. I can still watch monitors and make tea."

"Your services won't be necessary." Naru stated and began rolling up the window.

She stepped onto the running board held onto the door latch and caught her fingers above the window, knowing the automatic window would stop at the interference. "You said I could still work for you and go on cases." Her voice was sad trying to hide her hurt. "Others have gone on cases without abilities, Yasuhara is helpful. So is Madoka, neither of them have abilities." attempting a logical argument not an emotional one. Mai surveyed both men, Naru was trying to keep his eyes forward avoiding hers while Lin allowed his gaze to wander between them both. She knew it was Naru she had to convince not Lin. If Lin was against her, she was sure the van would have started moving by now. Yet it remained firmly in park engine idling like the conversation.

"I want to still be a part of SPR if you will let me." Mai stated firmly putting the ball firmly in Naru's court. "I promise to stay in the base unless otherwise ordered, and follow instructions as given without question." She let her hand fall and stepped off the running board. After a moment Naru didn't move and she turned from the van and started walking to the sidewalk.

She heard a click, as the door unlocked, a thud as the door opened but Mai continued walking. It could be any car, she would not turn and show her disappointment if it wasn't his door. She would not beg, maybe tonight she could look for a new job.

"Get in." was all Naru stated and Mai squeaked and jumped into the van next to Lin, When Naru slid into his seat Lin put the van in drive. "No squealing." Naru handed Mai the case file. Mai took it after tucking her backpack under her feet.

During the our drive Mai studiously reviewed the case and placed a couple questions in a notebook to ask later if not explained fully. She also noticed research most likely Lin had done on the house and its previous residents. No suspicious deaths or odd amounts of times for people living at the house.

Another section had been basic research on the family, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Having fully reviewed the case Mai sat and waited for them to arrive. She was disappointed when she hadn't fallen asleep on the way but did her best to keep it from showing. If Lin or Naru were surprised, they didn't show it.

Naru ordered Mai to stay with Lin to bring in equipment while he met with the husband. The wife was going to pick up the boys at school and grab some groceries, to allow them time to set up equipment. Since the home was small they would have multiple cameras all linked to Lin's laptop continuously recording the information to save on the need for a lot of screens. The base was the family's living-room. Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san would be coming around 6 and Masako and John were coming after Masako's casting most likely around 8:30. Although the haunting may not seem that serious when there was proof of escalating injuries to humans Naru felt he had no choice but to bring them all in.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

And all the people said 'On with the story!'

* * *

It was a little after five when the wife and boys returned and Naru sat down to have another interview with the family. Both the mother and fathers answers had been consistent but sometimes things would change slightly when people were played off each other.

"Saeki, was it you who wanted the boys to be in separate rooms?"The question caught the couple off guard.

"Actually that was me." the father, Yoshida, Matsu. spoke up. "I was a twin." Mai smiled, she had read that in the papers from earlier. "We did everything together until high school then one of us became a third wheel. Always Tagging along because we were twins, when we went to college in separate schools since we liked different things it was quite difficult."

"Oka-san, can I have some milk?"

"Yes, Minoru one moment." The mother got up to leave, "I will be right back" Mai fought the urge to follow and help. She had promised and didn't want to provoke Naru to send her home.

"I told my wife when she had twins my worries and we agreed to support them as twins but also individuality." When the mother returned with a glass of milk for one boy the other boy tugged on the fathers sleeve.

"Otou-san, can we play catch?"

"Not right now dear we have to speak with these people. They will help get rid of whatever keeps hurting you." The father soothed. "How about you go play in your room, I will come after a little bit."

"Mai, go with the boys, keep them busy for a little while." Naru ordered. Mai stood and smiled.

"Ok guys you heard Mister Grumps, let's go play." Mai walked over to the boys and held out her hands. The boys readily took them and playfully dragged her after them. "Where are your rooms?"

* * *

"Now," Naru stated slightly impatiently, "Could you tell us where these incidents normally occur?"

"It started out just in the boys' rooms, and then it happened in our room, and the back yard." The mother listed off. "They also got some bruises and cuts while alone in the living room and kitchen alone, but being boys we didn't think about it too much, boys will be boys."

"So you are not sure which ones are real and which ones may be rough play?"

"Some we are not sure about, when they first started claiming it was old ladies. Recently though, I believe almost all of the recent ones are not normal, the boys have not really played hard at all lately. Just sitting and reading."

"Does it happen at certain times of the day?"

"When it started, it was only at night, but after we tried the exorcism, it has been at other times as well, more often, and harsher." The mother lowered her head and buried it in her husbands shoulder.

"You stated, it only happens when they are alone. Does that mean just one of them, or with each other or just with out you two? Has it happened around anyone else?"

"Whenever one or both of them are not with an adult. They try to be with each other as much as possible. They have always been quite close."

A scream ripped through the quiet home. "Naru!"

Naru and Lin were on their feet, instantly recognizing the scream. Before the parents realized what happened both had fled the room

Following the screams down the hall Lin and Naru came to the boy's room, which had fallen eerily quiet.

Naru tried the handle finding it stuck he banged on the door. "Mai!" he called then louder, "Mai!"

He was only greeted with silence then the footsteps of the parents came rushing down the hall and joined him banging on the door. "Minoru! Haku!" After a few seconds they fell silent, straining to hear through the door.

A still small voice broke through the silence. "Onee-san, Onee-san, wake up. Wake up Onee-san!" the voice turned into a sad wail.

...

...

* * *

...

...

Mai's POV.

...

...

"Saeki, was it you who wanted the boys to be in separate rooms?"The question caught the couple off guard. Mai watched silently scratching notes into a pad. She pretended to be Madoka with out all the forcing people to do things. Mai knew she took notes as well as Lin and actually added a different point of view that might be helpful.

"Actually that was me." the father, Yoshida, Matsu. spoke up. "I was a twin." Mai smiled, she had read that in the papers from earlier. "We did everything together until high school then one of us became a third wheel. Always tagging along because we were twins, when we went to college in separate schools, since we liked different things it was quite difficult."

"Oka-san, can I have some milk?"

"Yes, Minoru one moment." The mother got up to leave, "I will be right back" Mai fought the urge to follow and help. She had promised and didn't want to provoke Naru to send her home.

"I told my wife when she had twins my worries and we agreed to support them as twins but also individuality." When the mother returned with a glass of milk for one boy the other boy tugged on the fathers sleeve.

"Otou-san, can we play catch?"

"Not right now dear we have to speak with these people. They will help get rid of whatever keeps hurting you." The father soothed. "How about you go play in your room, I will come after a little bit."

"Mai, go with the boys, keep them busy for a little while." Naru ordered. .

'You could have been a bit more polite about it.' Mai thought but only smiled and stood. "Ok guys you heard Mister Grumps, let's go play." Mai walked over to the boys and held out her hands. The boys readily took them and playfully dragged her after them. "Where are your rooms?"

"Onee-san this way!" They continued to playfully pull her along down the hall. Stopping at one door, pulling it open, and then leading her into it. The room was simple boys room, neutral colors, two beds, and toys strewn all over the place, dinosaurs and trucks, seemed to be the favorites.

"Onee-san why are you here? Why are those guys here?" Minoru asked.

"Well you see we heard you kept getting hurt but your parents don't know why or how, so we are going to help you stay safe."

"But Onee-san, they don't like it, they don't like it that you are here."

"They don't? Who doesn't Minoru?"

The boys looked at each other before looking at her. "You can't see them either can you; Okaa-san and Otou-san can't either." Minoru stated.

"They don't believe us." Haku confirmed.

"Are they here now? I used to be able to see things, but I got hurt and cannot see them anymore. What do they look like?"

"You believe us?" Haku asked wide-eyed looking at her.

"Of course, there are many things that exist that not everyone can see. My friends and boss they often help people with things others can't see."

"They don't like it, they want you to leave." Minoru stated starting to cry.

"We can't leave until you and your brother are safe." Mai stated firmly pulliing Minoru into a hug after a moment she reached a hand out to Haku, "Lets go talk to my big bad boss and have him scare these ghosties away."

Haku reached out to her but then tripped, Mai cuaght his hand and felt him being pulled away.

"Haku!" Minoru hollered reaching out to his brother grasping his other hand. Mai held him around his waste to prevent him from being ulled away and kept tight hold of Minoru's hand. With Haku's help she pulled him also up into her lap. Mai looked around hoping to see what was pulling the boys away but saw nothing.

She moved to stand keeping tight hold on both boys but felt her feet kicked out from under her. She knew it was past time to call her boss.

"Naru!" she screamed. A kick to her side interrupted her scream knocking the wind out of her lungs, she attempted to scoot towards the wall for protection. As she moved she felt something slash her back and stifled a cry focusing on getting away. Another kick sent her flying across the room, boys tightly gripped in her arms she tried to put herself between the boys and anything they might run into. She hit the wall with a curnch then slunk to the floor. Looking around she still saw othing but the two boys crying in her arms. Struggling to breath she pulled the boys close closing her fingers in the Fuou Myou-on she attempted to chant.

"Nau-maku-san-manda, bazaar-dan-kan" She felt nothing and saw nothing, it was not working, her mind screamed. She covered the boys as well as she could as she felt another attack in the side, this time it felt like a knife was cutting her, she gasped and continued the chant praying Naru and lin would come quickly. "Nau-maku-san-manda, bazaar-dan-kan" Again, "Nau-maku-san-manda, bazaar-dan-kan" She felt more cuts slice her back with intermittent kicked she tried one last time. "Nau-maku-san-manda, bazaar-dan-kan."

Knowing she could not hold on much longer the cuts were coming faster and harder. She released one hand and began the nine cuts hoping something would happen. 'Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen' some how she thought the blood loss, was making her feel stronger she repeated the cuts, 'Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen' As she tried to look around the room she felt a piercing pain run down her neck and the world faded to black.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Chapter 26**

* * *

"Wake up Onee-san" The group around the door heard one of the boys whine.  
"Naru." Lin ordered. Noll looked at him then moved the parents away from the door. Lin placed a firm kick on the door at the same time his Shiki slashed through the door. They fell in instantly, he whistled, and his shiki slashed around the room while Lin moved toward where Mai slumped against a wall, holding the two boys protectively close to her.  
The two boys were crying, trying unsuccessfully to wake Mai up. Her arms were in a death grip around them; although she had passed out, she still guarded them. Lin approached and loosened Mai's grasp and let the boys get up. They ran to their parents. Gibbering a unintelligibly about Onee-san.  
Lin and Naru examined Mai; her shirt was severely torn, with slash marks across her back, and arms. Moving her shirt from her side revealed one of several large bruises forming that would mottle her skin.  
"Lin," Naru motioned to the bed although the man had already started moving. "Put Mai on the bed, Matsuzaki-san should be here any minute." Lin carefully placed his arms around the girl, picked her up, and laid her on one of the beds in the room. Most of the cuts were on Mai's back and side so Lin laid the girl on her stomach. He swiftly took out his cell and dialed Matsuzaki-san.  
"Matsuzaki-san" Lin paused as she responded.  
"How far away?" again he paused.  
"Taniyama-san will need your assistance when you get here." Lin moved the phone away from his ear as others heard screaming coming through the earpiece.  
The boys walked over to Naru and tugged on one sleeve. "Sir, will Onee-san be ok? Is she hurt?"  
Naru looked down at the boys, gave them a rare half smile. "Onee-san?" he smirked, "She will be fine, the clumsy idiot is always getting hurt, but it never stops her from doing it again." the boys looked up at him confused. "She will be fine, she just needs some rest." The boys walked back to their mother, who led them out of the room.  
"Thank you," Lin said when she had quieted for a second and then flipped it closed.  
The others looked at him expectantly until they heard the squeal of tires. Then a series of doors opening and closing until the Miko appeared in the doorway holding her first aid kit. She gave Naru and Lin a glare as she proceeded to examine the girl on the bed. First feeling of her head, then checking her pulse and breathing. Satisfied she wasn't in any danger she proceeded to check the cuts. Slowly removing part of Mai's shirt, cleaning, and bandaging the wound. At some point, everyone left leaving the Miko to attend to Mai. A short time later Lin returned with some water and fresh bandages.  
"Lin-san, how did this happen?" The Miko's hands shook in rage as she placed a bandage over a deep gash in Mai's arm. "I thought you would be more careful with her not having active abilities."  
"We were interviewing the parents. Mai went to play with the children and we heard a scream. All notes showed the ghost only appeared if the boys were alone and only attacked them. We have no clue why it appeared and attacked Mai. We are going to review the tapes from this room but the camera was damaged." Lin gestured toward the wall where remnants of electronics could be seen. "We may need to rely on the boy's and Mai to explan."  
"What happened to the spirit?"  
"When we got to the room one was about to attack Mai, but it was weakened. It fled as we entered. Mai might have defended herself and the boys."  
"She always worries about everyone else. How are the boys?"  
"Shook up, but fine, a couple scratches."  
"Would you stay with Mai, While I look over the boys."  
Lin pulled a chair up next to the bed, and sat. "Of course."  
"If she wakes up give her two aspirin, I will be back." She set the bottle on the stand by the bed and left the room.  
Lin waited patiently by the bed. His mind wandered, he wondered why she had passed out; her injuries were not that severe. She would have hurt, but not that much. Slight blood loss but not devastating. She had only been gone ten minutes, after the scream there had only been 2 minutes before they came in the room. _What had happened?_ His hands itched to get on his laptop and get the recording working of what happened, but he held still, waiting for Taniyama to wake or Matsuzaki-san to return.  
"Uuuh," mumbled Mai. Her eyes slowly started flutter and open. "huuh?"  
She questioned what her eyes saw.  
"Taniyama-san," Lin turned toward her and bent so she could see him without moving her head.  
"Lin?" she blinked, then her eyes went wide, "Ahhh!" she pushed herself away from him, and rolled onto her back. "Oww!"  
"Taniyama-san lay still." Lin pulled her one shoulder down and back onto the bed to where she was laying before.  
"Lin?" she stared at him again. "Oh, it is only your shiki…" Mai reached out in front of her and traced a line. Mai's eyes closed and she passed out again.  
"Shiki?" Lin had watched as Mai traced the edge of one of his shiki. Had she seen his Shiki? Was that even possible? Few people could sense their presence.  
"Lin, what happened?" Matsuzaki-san rushed in followed by Naru.  
"She woke up and I scared her," he looked a bit ashamed. Naru and Ayako looked at him skeptically, Since when was Mai afraid of Lin? However, when waking up you aren't always yourself and Mai was no exception.  
The boys came running in next, with the mother behind them. "Onee-san Onee-san!" they called entering the room. They went right up to the bed looking expectantly at the girl. Mai's eyes fluttered open again, much to the joy of the boys who cheered again.  
"Onee-san, Onee-san!"  
"Boys, Onee-san may not be ready to see you yet."  
"Haku, Minoru are you ok?" Mai groggily asked.  
"Onee-san you saved us,"  
"You hurt them,"  
"They are all gone now!"  
The boys excitedly clamored on about her heroics.  
"I am glad you are safe, how about you go play with your mom and dad?"  
"But… we want to stay with you."  
"Come on boys let's let Mai have some sleep?" the mother pulled them away from Mai.  
"But…" the boys complained.  
"Haku, Minoru can you get me some milk?"  
"Hai!" and the boys ran out of the room. The mother smiled at her.  
"Thank you," Mai smiled, "Thank you so much for saving them."  
"Hai," the mother followed the boys out. Mai finally started to realize the soreness of her back and sides.  
"Mai, tell me how your feeling. What hurts?"  
"My back and side hurt, my arms are sore. And my head is pounding, my eyes feel sore also a bit blurry."  
The miko turned Mai's head toward her and examined her eyes and head carefully; she found no wounds, or anything. She would be fine. "You need to rest, but you should be fine, when the boys come with your milk take these and then more sleep."  
"Hai," Mai had already settled herself in for once again being injured and useless. The miko helped her to sit and made sure none of the bandages had worked loose. Mai did not have to wait long until the boys came back, one holding a glass of milk that had half spilled on its way and the other holding a plate of cookies.  
"Onee-san, we brought you some cookies!" Mai gladly took the milk and cookies. She took the aspirin with the milk and shared the cookies with the boys. She yawned and thanked the boys for the cookies then lay down to take a nap. The boys did not want to leave so they lay down together and took a nap in the other bed. Ayako was left to watch over all of them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Chapter 27**

* * *

Takigawa having arrived with Matsuzaki-san waited impatiently at the base. He pestered Naru about letting Mai be alone until the boss had thrown the case file at him asking what had indicated that anyone except the boys would be hurt and how even that would happen when there was someone with them.  
Masako and John had arrived by the time Lin returned to the base to review the videos. Everyone had been eager to know what had bappened but none had tempted Lin's wrath to check the laptop. When he pulled up the boy's bedroom camera he linked his laptop to the family's TV to allow the others to watch with out crowding him.

The investigators along with the parents watched the video. The screen was positioned in a corner giving a clear view as Mai walked in lead by the boys.

"Onee-san why are you here? Why are those guys here?" Minoru asked setting onto the ground and picking up a dinosaur.

"Well, you see we heard you kept getting hurt but your parents don't know why or how, so we are going to help you stay safe." Mai gave the boys a convincing smile.

"But Onee-san, they don't like it, they don't like it that you are here."

"They don't? Who doesn't Minoru?"

The boys looked at each other before looking at her. "You can't see them either can you; Okaa-san and Otou-san can't either." Minoru stated.

"They don't believe us." Haku confirmed. The mother bit her lip holding in a whimper the father put his arm around her shoulders but stared fixedly at the screen.

"Are they here now? I used to be able to see things, but I got hurt and cannot see them anymore. What do they look like?"

The boys nodded, "You believe us?" Haku asked wide-eyed looking at her.

"Of course, there are many things that exist that not everyone can see. My friends and boss they often help people with things others can't see."

"They don't like it, they want you to leave." Minoru stated starting to cry.

"We can't leave until you and your brother are safe." Mai stated firmly pulling Minoru into a hug after a moment she reached a hand out to Haku, "Lets go talk to my big bad boss and have him scare these ghosties away."

Haku reached out to her but then fell. Mai caught his hand and pulled fighting an invisible force pulling the boy away.

"Haku!" Minoru hollered reaching out to his brother grasping his other hand. Mai struggled to hold both boys and eventually got them both on her lap.  
Mai looked around, then moved to as though to stand still keeping tight hold on both boys, but fell her feet kicked out from under her. She looked scared as she screamed. "Naru!"

She looked as though she would scream again when a ripple showed on her shirt and her breath was forced from her lungs. Then the first slash appeared on her back.

"She protected them." someone mumbled in the room.

"That was the only reason she was attacked." Naru stated as though finding the answer to a much studied question. The camera fell to the ground, killing the sound, yet they continued to watch the silent horror flick as the girl flew across the room gripping the boys for dear life.

At some point they could see Mai change position. Sit straighter more purposefully. "I think she is chanting. The monk stated, with a murmur of ascent from the others. Her back started to droop but they could see her arms moving again.

"The nine cuts." again the monk explained. They watched as nothing happened and then the girl collapsed, a few seconds later, the door burst open by Lin with Naru on his heels. Lin turned off the video.

The father nodded politely to those gathered and left the room holding his wife. Naru, Lin and Bou-san sat thinking about the implications the video meant.  
Mai had attempted to use the chants and cuts as she had done before, had she been able to break through and use her ability again. They wondered if they would last or not. Was it a fluke? The reconnection of all her psychic abilities at once might explain her passing out.

Lin thought about what she said when she woke up, 'it's just your shiki' his shiki were always with him, and close, few people could sense their presence, and no one could actually see them. He decided to stay in the background until she was recovered. Then see what happens, maybe she saw them or maybe she was still dreaming. Most likely still dreaming.

Naru finally broke the silence. "Masako can you sense any presences?"

Masako looked up hesitantly, "One, very weak one." she paused, "It seems to be hiding, it is sad as though mourning a loss."

The room went silent, it was possible the spirit could fade, cross over now that the other one was gone, or possible store up energy and attack again, this time with a vengence.

"Onee-san got rid of them." Minoru walked in the base room with his brother and mom.

"They just woke up; I know you wanted to speak with them. Is this an OK time?" The mother asked. Naru looked toward Lin who grabbed his laptop and was ready to take notes.

"Of course thank you. John-san could you ask them a few questions?" Naru directed the priest to take over; next to Mai, he was the best one with children.

"Hey boys, can you come here and answer some something for me?" John asked. The boys ran up and sat on the couch next to him.

"Hai!" They chorused together, changed into their pajamas they looked like mirror images of each other.

"I wasn't here to see what attacked my friend, could you describe it to me?" john asked.

"It was the two woman, they had dark eyes, no eyes…"

"They were missing just dark spots" the boys began talking rambling one would pick up where the other left off.

"And the one would complain about our noise,"

"The other hollered at us for being bad."

"They said we stole her husband. "

"He left her."

"Because we were born. "

"They said if we told about them they would hurt him"

"Hurt daddy."

"They wanted us to stay quiet."

John attempted to lead the boys to the right answers "I see, when did these ladies appear?"

"They were here when we moved in,"

"Was there anything else you ever saw here?"

"No, just those two ladies, but Onee-san got rid of them!"

"Why did they attack her though?"

"They didn't, "

"Not until Onee-san kept us from her,"

"And then she attacked Onee-san."

"So did the other, she always follows."

"You said Onee-san got rid of them."

"Uh huh," they agreed.

"She went Kai!" one stood and sliced his hand through the air at the preist.

"And the bad lady went, Ehh!" the other one collapsed back on the couch.

"And the other one disappeared."

"Never to be heard from again." They chorused together as though they read a story that had been told too many times.

"I see, thank you boys,"

"Will Onee-san be ok?"

"Of course, she just has some scrapes and bruises, she will be fine."

The boys nodded, and looked solemnly at the direction of the room Mai slept. Most of the people in the room followed their gaze all-hoping to have the peppy Mai back to tell them what had happened, but they just waited.

Mai slept until morning before she woke again. She was alert and although sore, the worst of the initial pain had subsided. Ayako checked all over the scrapes to make sure they were well bandaged before letting her go to the base. The two boys ran right up to her and wanted to make sure she was OK, after calming all their worries, Mai's stomach abruptly growled. Everyone laughed. The boys decided to help in the kitchen making breakfast while Mai would rest in the base, and tell the others what happened.

The group looked expectantly at Mai who nervously looked at her hands. "I don't know what to say, I went into the room with the boys and they were talking about the spirits. I asked more about them and then the boys said they were upset. I decided we needed help and was going to come to the base when we were attacked. I called for help. The boys said there were two of them but I couldn't see them. The boys were attacked and I just tried to keep them safe. It kept attacking, I tried to hold out until Naru and Lin arrived arrived. It seemed like forever but it could not have been much more than a couple minutes. I tried to use the fudou Myou-ou, but nothing happened and then tried the nine cuts, but still nothing happened. It kept coming, so I tried one last time and blacked out. I don't know what happened past that." Mai kept her eyes shifted to her hands not looking up at the others to see their reactions. She didn't want to see their hope, nor their disappointment.

"So you didn't see or feel the spirit, and you didn't feel anything with the chant?"

"No, I don't know what was happening at all; I just tried to protect the boys. What else happened?"

"Nothing, you called us in time and Lin finished out one spirit while the other disappeared." Naru said coldly, a few eyes glanced toward him wondering why he did not tell her she had destroyed one of the spirits, but no one said anything.

"When you slept did you dream?" Noll asked almost as an after thought.

Mai shook her head wrapping the blanket that was on the couch around her shoulders. 'It would have been better had I not come," Mai thought. 'The boys wouldn't have been safe with Lin and naru, and I would not have been hurt and useless.' She fought back the thought of tears, she would not let the others know how pitiful she felt.

"How are you feeling Mai?" Ayako asked giving the girl an assessing look.

"Fine, sore. I have a headache and my eyes are sore. The lights seem weird, somewhat like an afterglow."

Ayako checked her eyes again them just told her to rest them. After breakfast, the boys would not leave Mai and they all ended up falling asleep on the couch in the base. The parents carefully took the boys back to their room, while Mai was left on the couch. When she woke up, Mai borrowed sunglasses from Matsuzaki-san and wore them still saying her eyes felt sore. The Miko examined them again and found no issues, bright lights did not seem to make it worst and there was no sign of head injury, she would monitor them but most likely it would eventually go back to normal.

"We will stay the night and make sure nothing comes back," Naru explained to the family. "Right now we know that one was destroyed. Yet the boys reported that there were two and our medium believes that there is still one, she just isn't making her self well known at the moment. She is an unknown anomaly she may fade away," he left the other possibilities open hoping not to worry the family to much, or have them ask for more explanations. He had planned to send part of the group home but he needed Masako to sense the spirit and the others, simply refused.

"Mai, Tea." Naru ordered then looked to see the monk staring at him. "Take the Monk with you." He said hoping to avoid being badgered by the monk. Mai attempted to bounce as she headed toward the kitchen. With the boys out playing at a friends house she had little to distract her from her misery.

"Mai-chan~" The monks voice called from behind her. She had forgotten he was back there. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her forward at a quicker step. "I Don't know why you are so down on yourself."

'I'm useless,' she thought but knew better then tell the monk.

"Don't you realize you protected those two boys?" He asked not looking down at her but continuing forward. "With out seeing the danger, without a way to defend yourself, without a thought that you were endangering yourself by protecting them, or that you could avoid the danger by letting them go, you protected those boys and kept them safe until help arrived. You never thought help wouldn't arrive. Even when you passed out Lin had to pry your arms away from those boys." He gloated over her accomplishment as though it were his own. "You may be lacking your psychic abilities but that doesn't take away some of your best qualities."

Mai couldn't help but smile. Monk always believed in her but wouldn't have said any of that if he didn't believe it.

Once they made it to the kitchen Mai started making tea while the monk watched. When they returned to the base there was a perk to Mai's step again and most of the team breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow she seemed to hold the mood of the team in her hands.

...

* * *

...

later

...

* * *

The day dragged on with more tea and after the boys came home Mai John and the boys decied to make supper for every one. While Mai and Haku rinsed the rice while John and Minoru boiled brother for soup. While they managed to get the rice into the cooker Mai also received her bath. They were all laughing so hard John and the boys didn't notice when Mai suddenly went still and quiet.

"John," Mai said seriously and John looked over to her with a grin that disappeared almost instantly. "Grab the boys."she whispered as a shiver ran down her back. Her back was towards John and she was staring face to face with the second ghost. A woman spirit looked to be in mid thirties sat on the counter, one hand held a carving knife while the other rested on the counter, both wrists dripped blood indicating how the woman had ended her life.

A grin spread across her face as Mai took a single step back putting more distance between her and the spirit and covering a larger area with her own body to protect the boys behind her. Mai didn;t risk a backwards glance as she placed her fingers in the first position and began a well known chant.

"That worked so well for you before," The woman rasped. Placing the hand holding the knife under her chin gazing forward as though thinking, or intrigued.

"Although you seem less sure of yourself than before."

Mai concentrated on the chant refusing to be distracted by the spirits words, John could get the boys to safety. She focused on that, he could protect them even if she didn't, help would come. Mai held her place, not feeling any change from the chant she continued on waiting for help.

"This could take all day," the ghost seemed bored, she put her hands on the counter the empty hand landed on top of the knife Mai had used to cut vegetables, and she boosted herself down. "Lets end this, then those boys will finally be quiet."

Mai looked between the ghosts hands, both holding a knife, one real, one spiritual. The slices on her back showed how real the spirit's knife could be. Mai took a step back and felt a counter behind her back and knew she couldn't retreat further, she needed to stand and fight. She held the fudou myou with one hand and placed her index and middle finger straight as her own knife in the other. When the spirit grinned again it lunged, Mai held study swiping her own knife at the ghost. It attacked again and Mai parried aiming at the knives as the spirit barreled forward. Mai held her ground swiping back fast as she could with the nine-cuts.

She felt one of the spirits cut across her forearm and returned another cut. Concentrating on her hands she cut and yelled, hoping if nothing else the others would hear her cry. Then her hand felt as though they glowed. She ignored it and swiped again the spirit pulled back as if stricken, Mai didn't wait but swiped again watching as the swipe created a line in the air the cut forward into the spirit. Again and again she cut until the spirit was shreds, the real knife fell to the ground unheeded as the ghost screamed. Mai took one last swipe at the spirit and it was gone. Holding her hands ready she turned to look around the room. In the corner by the door John huddled with the boys holy water in one hand while the other worked furiously to open the stuck door. As John pulled once again the door released, Mai felt darkness closing over her and collapsed.


	28. Chapter 28

-  
Chapter 28

Lin Watched as Mai john and the boys entered the kitchen. Preparing supper was supposed to be a fun exscape for the boys, but John was sent along just in case, while mai went to help the kids. He wondered if the ghost strengthened, whether it go after the kids or Mai. She had thwarted it previously and gotten rid of the other spirit. He had seen too many spirits to not worry about revenge. In the background he researched the house. How were the two spirits connected to it? The boys had stated they talked about stealing her husband. The thought of a mistress hoovered somewhere in the mix. Was the spirit the wife or the mistress. Jilted because the other one had become pregnant. Naru had posited such a possibility in a note on things to research yet no links to a death were found at this house. The second spirits reasons were twice as elusive. Was this the other wife or jilted lover? Or some relation of theirs? Or possibly there was no link some how they crossed paths and commiserated after death. He would have to delve deeper into the histories. Research each owner and their families and deaths. It would take a while. He sent a few names to Yasuhara to research. Being at college he had access to faster servers and a hacking ability that was growing.

Looking back to the kitchen something was wrong. He pulled the picture up full to see Mai's back turned toward the camera. While the others were laughing she was stock still. Looking past her he saw the unmistakable stain of blood dripping from the counter and a silver shadow hoovered around it.

"Naru," he called standing, "The kitchen." He set the laptop back and strode toward the door.

"Masako any change in the spirit?"

"It just disappeared." Masako closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Monk, Lin let's go." he followed Lin out the door only a stride behind. When the parents stood to follow Matsuzaki-san placed a hand on their shoulder.

"It's best to stay out of the way for now." the Miko instructed. Then nodded to the laptop left open on the table. "We can watch and see."  
Reluctantly resigned the parents crowded around the screen. John on the screen had held one boys hand in each of his and was herding them towrd the door while Mai stood focused on something near the counter. Ayako pointed to the silver shadow indicating what mai saw.  
"Spirits and electronic equipment don't always cooperate." the miko explained.

"The spirit created a barrier, hiding itself." Masako stated.

As john grasped for the door handle that wouldn't budge the Miko added. "It may have sealed off the whole room." she watched as the temperature gauge continuously dropped, dipping now into the single digits.

...

* * *

...

Lin steadily moved faster the closer he got to the kitchen. He felt it now, and was sure the other two could. A barrier had formed. He didn't need to turn the doorknob of the kitchen and watch as it spun in his hands to know the spirit had separated them from its target. As Takigawa rammed his shoulder into the door he heard Mai chanting, the fudou Myou she had learned so long ago. Another bash of Naru and Takigawa's shoulders into the door and the lilt of the girls voice changed, more force and conviction laced her words. Then she began the nine cuts. With the barrier firmly in place he knew they had no effect on the spirit.

"John is also in there." Naru commented almost in a reassuring tone.

"She won't back down easily." Bou-san's worried tenor strained as he tried to kick the door this time hitting the knob that broke off and rolled onto the floor.

"Lin, Any way you can break this barrier?"

Lin had been wondering the same thing, the easiest would take only a second but would cause a great backlash within the area itself. It it were only the spirit inside he wouldn't worry. Another way he could pour power into the barrier and take control of it himself then lower it. But if the spirit knew to siphon the excess power it could strengthen the spirit not weaken it.

"For now it may be best to let it play out." his words low regretful.

"Play out? Until when?"

"Until Taniyama-san gives up." Lin said without thinking, but considering it, knew it was the right answer. If she was still fighting she knew there was hope. When she gave up, the situation would be dire enough that extreme measures would be viable options, but not now, not yet.  
They listened in silence as Mai's voice gained volume. Her words more desperate. Their hearts skipped a beat as a roar of challenge screamed through the barrier, then all went silent.

* * *

…

…

…

Tell me what you think, Anyone reading this?


	29. Chapter 29

Once the spirit was gone, John twisted the doorknob and opened it as Mai collapsed onto the floor. Putting himself between the boys and Mai's body, he herded them towards the base. He himself was uninjured or affected by the spirit, Mai had pitted herself between him and it before he realized there was a problem. He was preparing to help her, yet the boys would not release their grasp of his wrists and he was hesitant to leave them unguarded by the door.

He fought a shiver of fear as he entered the base with the boys; the parents immediately engulfed the boys in a hug momentarily then allowing Ayako to examine them. The boys were quietly telling their parents of the attack while Ayako spoke with John quietly.

"What happened?" Ayako asked having watched the video and seen the collapse.

"Not sure, she collapsed after the spirit was destroyed. I believe it is truly gone now. I'll watch the base." He offered and she headed to the door as the boys curled in their parents arms talked.

"Onee-san was fierce," Minoru commented somberly.

"She was scary," both boys nodded. The parents reassured the boys making sure the spirit would never hurt them again.

"You shouldn't move her." Lin commented as the monk knelt beside Mai.

Carefully the monk moved the knife away from Mai's prone body. "What do you think happened?" he took a step away from Mai to keep himself from touching her. Her body in general looked normal except crumpled at an odd angle.

The monk studied her. She had been chanting steadily, they had heard her begin the nine cuts. She must not have fainted until the end. Silently he recited his mantras, praying she would be OK.

Lin studied her also. His shiki examined her closely. Chi, psychic power covered the area around her like a fog. At their information, he had silently spelled his seeing to examine it. Residue from the spirit frosted the sink and floor in front of it, melting as time passed. He ignored it knowing it was of no consequence. At the edges another residue formed. This one ebbed and flowed like a fog over the area extending a couple feet beyond Mai's body. Slowly this too was ebbing. At a silent command, his shiki cleared the fog, dispersing the energy, making it unusable for those rare people who could manipulate the waste. Once it was cleared, she laid there unconscious like she had done so often before. He wondered how long it would take this time for her to awaken. Silently he worried over his student as he had never worried over the assistant.

"The spirit disappeared as she gave the final chant. My shiki don't feel any other presences." He stated aloud, giving information to Naru and the others while he knew the boss would be reticent to ask. The others would not expect an open answer if they asked but would be glad to know.

"We will have to review the videos and wait until she reawakens." Naru stated, looking around the room piecing together a probably series of events. The ghost had appeared over the sink, near the knife. Dried blood shimmered across that area, a short trail lead a few feet forward toward Mai. Then stopped. A line as clean as if something had blocked the bloods progress stopped it in front of Mai. The blood congealing thickly where it normally would have continues to spread. A barrier probably stopped it, the spirit then was hit with the nine cuts, and looking to the back wall, he spied thin red lines peppering the wall. A closer look confirmed his suspicion but he still wanted to watch the video. 'Could you see when her powers returned? Would it be revealed in the thermographic cameras or the regular ones.' he silently hoped for both then schooled himself to neutrality. 'Never look at an experiment hoping for certain results.' Although science was still indecisive on this actually affecting, research many studies had shown results that with clear looks revealed inconclusive. Naru had counter theorized that it did not affect the actual experiment but it would the human interpretation.

The others watched him and knew he had a theory but was unlikely to reveal it until confirmed and then only if they pestered him.

"Has she moved?" Ayako asked as she came in and headed straight for Mai. The girl was slumped into a near fetal position on the floor, red liquid dripped from the sink beyond but the girl had no signs of injury. The doctor felt along her head then her back confirming no apparent injury. While her pulse was steady and slightly elevated, there were no signs of trauma. As she laid her out flat onto her back, she spoke to the others.

"The cameras showed she finally got the nine words to work, the spirit disappeared, static cleared and Mai turned around." The Miko hesitated; the boys were right Mai looked fierce when she turned around. "She seemed to search for any other danger. When John opened the door she collapsed."

"What happened when she turned around?" Naru asked noting the hesitation.

"She..." again the Miko paused. " She was determined, fierce, and almost downright scary. If the cameras showed psychic power, I would bet it was rolling off her like a wave.

"Possibly, the sudden reconnection of her psychic abilities probably overloaded her body and caused her to faint." Lin stated. The others turned toward him surprised his voicing his idea but they said nothing returning to watch Ayako examine Mai.

"Plausible." The Miko agreed, "Monk you want to take her back to the base, she looks physically fine."

* * *

...

The next day...

...

* * *

The next morning the boys played quietly while Mai stayed sleeping on the couch.

"When will she be able to play again?" one of the boys asked Naru. He continued reading the case files and ignored the kid.

Ayako took pity on the kid knowing Naru was not going to warm up anytime soon.

"Soon, she is in a healing sleep."

"Healing sleep? Was she hurt that bad?"

"Boys," The monk called pulling them away from the Miko. He knew the question was one she could not easily answer. "She was trying to protect you; she tried so hard she must have made all her abilities become super powers!"

"Super powers?"

"Onee-san had super powers?"

"You saw how she got rid of the spirits."

"At first the chant did nothing." Minoru grumbled. "Then it worked."

"Is she a super hero?"

"She saved you boys from danger. Of course, she is a super hero." the mother scolded the boys interrupting the conversation, "Let's leave her sleep and regain her super powers." She winked to the monk, continuing the veneer of a story for the boys.

Although Mai had shown signs of waking; she slept through that day and the next morning when the boys headed back to school. The team left the clients house and closed the case.

…

…

Darkness clouded her senses as she felt consciousness wafting closer. A noise, a familiar voice came first. They were loud, not friendly, not calling her. She let her senses come into focus as she tried to decipher the meanings of the words spoken about her.

"She must have" … "her abilities."

...

"You saw..."

…

"The chant... did nothing."

...

"The boys... danger!" a voice scolded… the mothers…

...

As the mothers cry threaded through her subconscious Mai released her hold on her consciousness. She had put the boys in danger and made the client upset at SPR. _Naru was right,_ she thought as she called for the darkness to engulf her. _I am just an idiot. At least if I am asleep, I will not disappoint them, someone else could protect the boys, they won't want me back, useless, trouble magnet. Maybe I could find a new job…_

She let the blackness consume her fading into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Thanks to all who read and posted in the last chapter. please let me know what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

Some time later she felt the tickle of consciousness come around again. This time it came with its own inertia bringing her back to a bright reality. Mai tried to close her eyes to the burning light only to find her eyes already closed and moaned her displeasure. Feeling through the rest of her body she felt normal, well mostly. Her arm was sore and had another bandage, her back tired from laying in one spot but she felt healthy enough.

"Mai," A voice echoed through her head, she shook it slightly trying to clear her ears. "Mai." this time the females voice came softer, and she recognized it as Matsuzaki-san's.

"Aya-" her throat dry choked the word from her mouth.

"That's OK," the Miko soothed. "You have been out for a while, here drink." Mai felt a straw placed on her lips and pulled it in. After one taste of the sweet liquid she greedily sucked more. "Easy." Ayako's voice cooed. "let your body adjust first."

Mai moved to sit up and was aided by the doctor. She decided to brave opening her eyes. Her vision was blinding, light glowed around the Miko strongly that Mai blinked it tears and lowered her eyes. She took that moment to look around the room. They weren't at the house anymore, nor did she recognize the location.

"This is my house." the Miko answered the unasked question. "We were debating on moving you to the hospital tomorrow if you didn't wake up."

Mai tried to speak to only manage a croaking sound. "You were asleep for 6 days." The Miko handed the glass of water and straw to Mai. "You stayed at the families home for 2 days then when the boys went back to school on Monday we brought you here. You were quite a hero to those boys again."

"How are?" Mai managed before her throat froze.

"Fine, you were the only one hurt."

Mai relaxed back into the pillow knowing they were OK. At least they were safe. "Spirit?"

"Gone," Ayako smiled. "Lin and Yasuhara are still trying to figure out what it was but we may never know. It was destroyed completely."

Mai nodded she sipped a little more then finding the Miko silent, looked up to her. Instantly regretting the choice, eyes blazing from her light. "Naru wants your side of the events before anyone tells you anything more about the case. They were scheduled to stop by in a couple hours anyway. Hopefully before then we can get you cleaned up and checked out. I'll call and tell them you're awake."

Being left in the room alone, Mai examined her surroundings. It was a simple 6 tatami room with a bed, dresser, and window. The view was out over Tokyo city. Mai wondered how far up they really were. As she looked around she found shiny buildings that glared into her eyes then heard the door open again, turning she saw the same glow from the Miko and turned her eyes away again.

"Are your eyes still sore."

"Yes," Mai nodded.

"Lets see what we got."

Ayako went to work examining Mai checking on bandages, cuts and bruises. She was happy only the most recent gash on her arm needed to still be bandaged, but even it showed good signs of healing. Her eyes were still given a clean bill of health and she was ordered to shower and change. As the Miko helped Mai to the bathroom on her unused legs, Mai felt her own unwashed hair and although her skin and clothes were clean she still felt the need for a good scrubbing. Mai bathed scrubbed and suds herself until she felt the grime wash away. Once clean, she dressed and allowed the Miko to stand guard as she walked back to the bed. She was still unsteady, but hated being completely dependent.

The Miko let her rest for a few minutes before a doorbell alerted them to company. The Miko invited the guests to the apartment then came back into the room for Mai. Mai was ready and walked into the living room to see the faces of her boss and friends. A quick glance at the people and she lowered her eyes. They too were bright to varying degrees. Naru was definitely the brightest, followed by John and the monk. Masako barely glowed while Lin seemed... Shaded was the best description she could think of. As though he contained the glow, but contained it, sheltered or hid it somehow. Yasuhara held none.

Mai explained her memory of the events. Describing how she imagined her hand glowing and finally seeing the spirit in shreds disappear. She forgot to hold herself back as she described the boys fearful expression when she turned to them. When she was done she became suddenly silent.

"Mai-san," John spoke his calm soothing manner. "The boys were scared by something they thought was already dead. No one had told them that only one spirit had been destroyed." Mai nodded still keeping her eyes lowered. "They were trying to wake you up after that, sad you couldn't play anymore."

Mai looked up, did he realize they were scared of her?

"In that moment Mai," Yasuhara honestly spoke. "Just watching the video, I was scared of you." Matsuzaki-san's elbow found the boys ribs while Takigawa turned threateningly towards him. "What?!" He asked incredulously. "She knows the boys were scared, It was a natural reaction to that moment, She had so much determination Naru couldn't have stared her down." He chuckled uneasily at that. Before falling silent under the still threatening gaze of monk and Miko.

"It's OK," Mai shook her head, "I understand I am not fit for this job. Twice I put the boys in danger and couldn't help them. I will study to graduate high school then find a part time job and possibly college."

"Mai-chan," the monks voice came stern but friendly. "You know that isn't true."

Mai let the tears fall down her cheeks as she stood and headed back to the room she had slept in. "Ayako, can I sleep here tonight, I'll leave tomorrow and not be a bother any more."

The Miko nodded and the girl closed the door collapsing onto the bed. Tiredness called ber back into its grasps. She welcomed the darkness that slid over her like an old blanket. Here it didn't matter anymore.

The group left one by one after that Ayako refusing to break the girls privacy. Promised she would monitor the girl and call with any updates. It was only natural for the girl to be depressed after a healing sleep that took 6 days. When Naru left a knowing look passed between him and his assistant who stayed seated in a dining room chair in the background.

Once the others had left he asked Matsuzaki-san if he could stay, to speak with Mai when she woke again and drive her home. The doctor agreed and retired for the most peaceful sleep she had had in nearly a week.

Mai awoke the next morning at nearly 4am. The apartment was quiet as she changed, found the overnight bag and put her dirty laundry in it before cleaning up the room. When it was satisfactory she silently slid open the door and headed into the living area. Silent so as to not wake up the Miko she walked towards the front door only to meet with Lin's dark eyes studying her. They studied each other for a moment, Mai breathed a silent sigh of relief that to her eyes he still looked shaded. Looking through the wall towards the Miko she could see almost as much light.

Without a word Lin opened the apartment door for her and the slipped out without saying a word. The elevator and the front door was also a comfortable silence neither caring to break it first. When mai stepped out into the cool night air she took an easy breath the cool night air comfortable against her skin. Lin stood silently next to her fading into the night shadows. As she stared looking out at the city lights in the dark she realized she had no clue where she was. Feeling her pockets she wondered where her wallet, money, subway card and IDS were. Then she wondered how she would get home.

"Ne Lin-san?" she asked and he tipped his head toward her indicating he was listening. "Where are we? I mean, what street is that?" she motioned across the parking lot to the closest street.

"Hikada, I believe, it crosses Shokudo there." he nodded to an intersection a little farther out.

Mai had never heard of Hikada before but knew that Shokudo would mean about a 50 minute taxi ride. Mai saw her savings drained at the thought but there would be a long walk to any subway station also. She looked back at the building for a moment but couldn't remember even what floor they had been on let alone the apartment number. She groaned and Lin held back a chuckle. One of Mai's and Noll's flaws was asking for and accepting help.

"Lin-san, if it isn't too much trouble, can you give me a lift home?"

"Of course Taniyama-san."

"I can pay you," Her voice quivered worrying about how.

"Not necessary." He said simply as he walked into the parking lot. After following a minute she saw a familiar nondescript black sedan that was often parked in the SPR office parking lot. Lin unlocked the passengers door holding it open for her then closing it securely once she was settled. Mai settled the bag at her feet as Lin got into the car. He shifted it into gear and drove silently through the city. Mai watched as the lights sped by somehow the city lights seemed dull compared to the hidden glow from Lin. Mai was dazed half asleep when Lin pulled up to her apartment building.

"Thank you, Lin-san." She hesitated looking up to her dark apartment. "Would you like some tea?"

Shifting the car into park Lin turned off the car. "That would be nice."

They walked in silence up to her apartment. He sat at the table while she made tea on a one burner stove. His patience was paid off by a perfect cup of Chinese black tea. Mai sat in silence sipping her own tea lost in her own thoughts nearly forgetting Lin was there. After half an hour Lin knew he had to take the initiative.

"Taniyama-san," she looked to him and held his glance for a moment before lowering his eyes. "Do you believe any of your abilities have come back?"

She looked at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"You stated you were going to quit SPR." his words drew her to look at him again. "You have been through alot and those words may be hastily spoken. Things may still change. You won't be expected back at the office for at least a week, but if you decide to quit after that there are some forms I would need you t fill out."

"Of course Lin-san." She paused. "After what had happened with those boys, I don't know if SPR has need of me anymore."

"Taniyama-san before you make that choice you should watch the video." His words shocked her. "You have come a long way since telling ghost stories at night. You were becoming a fine scholar of your psychic abilities and I would hate to lose such a promising pupil." He stood and bowed to the girl then walked to the door. He hesitated just before leaving. "If you need help with understanding anything, that is what a mentor is for."

* * *

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

**alliecat9933** I am glad you decided to create an account, I hope you enjoy the continuation.

and a special Thank you to **Ariana Taniyama**-san for reading and correcting me. I didn't realize it but have corrected all my magnets. They are so much fun to play with. Magnates aren't as much fun, too full of themselves.


	31. Chapter 31

"Yasuhara?" Mai called leaving her school on Tuesday. Yesterday had been a day full of explanations and catch up. Most of the school understood the hazardous job she had and warned her to be careful then continued on with their day. Today was the struggle to keep awake after staying up the night before playing catch up. Without sleep, she thought she might be hallucinating Yasuhara's presence outside her school gates.

"Mai-chan~" he cooed. He took her hand and pulled it to lips gallantly kissing it. "I have missed you."

Mai pulled her hand away as girls squealed spying on them from behind the gate. "It has only been two days and you know I am not one of your girls."

"You wound me," he pulled his hand back dramatically covering his eyes although he might cry. "I'm crushed, absolutely crushed."

"Yasu," her voice crisp to bring him back to serious. "What is it that brought you to my school?"

"No fun Mai, no fun." He looked past her and grinned at the girls spying from behind the gate. "They only swooned twice and none of them passed out." He complained. Turning back to her, she had disappeared walking down the street without him. "Mai~" he called jogging to catch up to her. "Ok, seriously." She looked at him and he could not resist another mischievous grin. "Lin asked me to give you this." He pulled a DVD from his backpack and held it out to her. "He just thought you would like to see it."

Mai reached out for the unlabeled DVD he held out. As she took it, her hand shook unsteadily. "Uh, Thanks." She slid it into her own bag quickly, and then continued walking toward her bus stop.

"Well?" Yasuhara asked.

"Well what?"

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"What?"

"That DVD silly. Lin didn't tell me but from your reaction, you evidently know what it is."

"Eh, heh." Mai bit her lip trying to think.

"It can't be that bad." Yasu moaned. When Mai looked away, he pestered again. "Well if you aren't going to tell me…" He droned long enough for her to glance annoyed at him, "I will have to guess. First it is from Lin, so that means SPR related, 2nd you both know what it is, which means most likley from a case, I don't believe Lin would make training videos."

Mai giggled thinking of Lin in one of her school science safety videos. 'Do not pull the knife towards your body or you may injury yourself.' quoted in a stale voice as Lin cut open a box and then grabbed his hand as though her cut it. "Always cut away from yourself." He holds up his hand while soupy catsup like blood dripped down his palm.

Yasuhara continues walking silently at her side as she giggles to herself. "Ooo integral mind theater, do tell."

Mai glanced up at him smile across her face once again. "I was just imagining Lin creating one of those school science safety videos."

"Ha ha!" Yasuhara laughed also. "He seems to have the dry demeanor for it."

"More so the technical expertise." Mai noted. Then noticed Yasuhara was still watching her. "The video is of the last case, where everyone gets scared of me."

"Oh."

They walked in silence a moment, "So... Got any popcorn?"

"Huh?"

"Well you can't have a bad movie night without snacks." Yasuhara explained. "You know the director in that film is horrible, it will have one camera angle throughout the whole thing. Bleh!"

Mai could not help but laugh some more, Yasuhara was right, definitely a bad movie night. "I have popcorn but you need to get drinks." They stopped at a corner store for drinks then headed back to Mai's apartment. Once they entered, Mai got quiet again.

"What is it Mai-chan?"

"Well, I don't have a DVD player."

"Really?"

"Nope, I am not home that often and usually just watch the news if anything."

"Ah, well that maybe why Lin gave me this other bag." He pointed with his thumb to his backpack, "He said to take it with me..." Yasuhara paused midsentence and Mai turned to look at him. "Do you think Lin planned for a bad movie night?"

Mai tapped her finger to her chin and though. '_More likely he thought I wouldn't want to watch it alone._' Aloud she only said. "This is Lin you're talking about."

"He stays so silent in the background when he does something it surprises you. I cannot figure him out at all. I thought he didn't like you?" His statement was more like a question.

"I did injure him at our first meeting." Mai reminded him. "But I think he accepts all of us." She said as she remembered he sent the one team member that was completely honest with her instead of trying to protect her feelings. The one team member without abilities but was still an integral part of the team.

He set up the DVD player to the TV while Mai popped popcorn. "So I need a little more background info." Yasuhara stated. "I read the reported but they list actions, not reasons. You had already been attacked once by this ghost but they let you go to the kitchen alone with the boys again?"

"Kind of..." Mai explained setting the popcorn on the table. "The two spirits attacked me because I tried to protect them from the spirits, told them we wouldn't leave without taking care of them. Lin destroyed one spirit when he finally entered the second injured, we thought weakened, disappeared. Masako was monitoring the remaining spirit who seemed to be growing weaker. Naru allowed John to escort me and the kids to the kitchen to make supper."

"Ah, so the spirit wasn't weakened?"

Mai shrugged. "I am not sure fully, I haven't talked to the other much about the case. Ayako didn't want to say anything until I gave a statement to Lin and Naru, then I sort of resigned and left."

Yasuhara gave her a half smile unsure what to say. "Well let's see what the videos show." he punched up the menu, "There are several...," he scrolled through them. "Let's go in order this is labeled first encounter." Mai nodded as he hit play.

They watched, Yasuhara running commentary through it.

"Cute kids," he stated as she walked in the room with the boys. "They kind of look like a mix between Naru and you." Mai choked on the popcorn she was eating. "Easy girl." Yasuhara stated patting her on the back.

When she claimed they would protect the boys from the spirit he commented again. "Ooo... thems' fighten words Mai-chan."

They got silent as Mai chanted and held the boys tightly. "Timber!" he called as it fell to the camera tipped onto the ground. In the silent film that continued until the attacks stopped and Mai passed out a moment before the door burst open. Lin entered the room examining it cautiously then shook his head at Naru.

"What was that?" Yasuhara asked tipping his head to the side and rewinding the video slightly. Mai watched as he replayed the video. "Huh, I thought you said Lin dispatched with the spirit?"

"He did," Mai confirmed.

"See him shake his head?" Yasuhara pointed as he replayed that clip again. "The ghosts were already gone when he entered. You exorcised one and weakened the other."

"No, Naru said..." she tried to remember his words. " He said I protected them until Lin could finish them off or something. I didn't get any abilities back then I only got hurt."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think so..." she thought back, her eyes were sore, she had cuts, she had seen Lin's shiki, it hurt to look at the team like it did the other night. Had she gotten her abilities back? I saw Lin's shiki. She knew there was no way to see them without some ability.

"Let's watch the next one."

When it was clear that Mai had seen the spirit quickly, Yasu asked. "If you see the spirit it means you have some abilities right?"

"Not necessarily." Mai stated, "Remember at your school a lot of people saw the dog in the classroom but I believe only one of them had any psychic ability. It more depends on the strength of the ghost and if they want everyone to see them."

Talking helped her watch what happened on the screen. John was fumbling for the door desperately trying to get the boys out without any luck. The boys scared cowered in the corner behind John who watched her. It was hard to watch herself on the screen, although she remembered the actions it looked like someone else.

"Horrible director, we should have another camera there," he tapped the opposite side of the room. "We can assume with the audio you are chanting but it is hard to see if anything worked. Your back is to the camera so we cannot read your expressions."

For that, Mai was glad. She was sure it was no pretty sight. "Nothing is happening. I am backing up, it is winning."

"Huh, look that area got fuzzier." he pointed to a section in front of her. Her body was clear. Shoulders taught arms moving in patterns. But the sink and cupboards not far beyond were fuzzy almost like snow or static. "That pool there," he pointed to the water blood mixture on the floor. "It is stopping at a semicircular pattern."

Mai nodded. Eyes glued to the screen. It had started working. "The temperature is rising." The Mai on the screen made final cut and the screen refocused, the static disappeared and the temperature began to rise. She then turned slowly around surveying the room. As her eyes swept the camera, Yasuhara paused the video.

"Classic!" he exclaimed. "The classic look of a fighter after a victory. '_Any other takers_?' it asks. '_I will take you one and all_,'" he declared, hitting the play button again. "Of course when the battle is done the hero collapses showing inevitable weakness. No hero is invulnerable," he stated as the Mai on screen truly did collapse.

"Thanks Yasuhara."

"Hey man I was waiting to see that battle pose again. Do you think I can get Lin to make a screen shot of it for my desktop background?"

"I do not want to be on your desktop background." Mai stated dryly.

"But that was so cool!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "No." she stated firmly.

Yasuhara sighed loudly. "I suppose I will have to leave that picture of you at the beach."

"What?" Mai asked. _When had he seen her at the beach?_

"You know that school trip last year?"

Mai nodded, her class had gone to a beach but... "You weren't there."

"No, but Michiru was." _Michiru was... and she had a camera taking pictured of everything._

"I am so going to kill you." Mai ranted.

"Now, now Mai is that any way to treat a guest?"

Mai grabbed a pillow from the couch and flung it at Yasuhara.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a little late, I hope everyone had a great Easter. Family and drama always distracts from focus.

Please review and tell me what you think, Just a little longer before it is over.


	32. Chapter 32

Several days later, Mai appeared in the office after school, she had caught up with her schoolwork and was in much better spirits than when she had left. She had spoken with Matsuzaki-san and the others apologizing for her actions but knew it was better to come to work in person to face Naru and Lin. If nothing else, they would think her a coward for not facing them.

Her eyes were not as sore as before, Although she was learning to live with the strange afterglows around people.

"Mai tea," Naru called as soon as she stepped into the office. Mai sighed relaxing into the familiar position. She set to work at making him a cup. She also made herself and Lin tea. Taking it in to Naru's office, he raised an eyebrow.

"Still wearing sunglasses? Are your eyes still hurting you?"

"No," She nervously removed them, instantly she regretted it. blinding blue glow encompassed Naru. "Heh, I just forgot they were on." She turned and stepped back out of the office, holding the glasses in one hand and laughing nervously hoping he did not see her flinch. She silently sighed; she had forgotten to tell Naru she was sorry for the way she acted. She would have to see him again and face him hopefully without glasses. Maybe his narcissism that made him so bright. She snorted at the thought of what he would say if she told him. Of course, he would also call her an idiot. More likely, it had something to do with his PK ability that made him glow. There seemed to be a correlation between the brightness and what she knew of people's psychic strength. As she walked nervously around the office, she slipped the glasses back on and she grabbed the teas she made and knocked on Lin's door. "Lin tea," she waited a moment silence filling the void.

"No thank you," Lin answered not opening the door.

"Lin, I already made it."

No answer.

"Lin, can I ask you something." She pressed on the door but it did not budge. She knocked again. Somehow she had become desperate, a need to talk to Lin, To get his help on this new issue. "Lin?" her voice barely a whisper. She heard shuffling behind the door and then a click as the door opened.

"Taniyama-san?"

"Can we talk," her eyes were turned down. She held out a cup of tea toward him. Lin took the tea cup and moved away from the door, allowing her to enter. She slipped in the room and sat on the small couch looking away from him. His room was not the brightest two lamps did not shine out much but Mai did not remove her glasses.

Lin sat in a chair across from Mai and watched her. She wanted to say something but was not sure how to. He waited for her; she would find her own way.

"I…" she began but paused unsure. "I… I can see things again…" she paused and looked up at Lin.

"And it seems your chant and nine cuts may have helped you on the case, you should be back to normal in time."

"Well, yeah…"

"What is it?"

"I can see more now, too much." She bit her lip unsure how to explain it to Lin.

"When you woke up you thought you saw my shiki, can you still see them?" Lin asked. Mai nodded. "If they bother you, I can keep them out of sight, most people don't notice them."

"That is not it, I don't mind them, it's just…" Mai paused. "People are... like glowing, Ayako and Takigawa some, Masako and John more, and then… Naru… is very bright. You are..." she grasped for a word. Shaded or concealed? "Different." she settled on. "I walked in to Naru's office and was blinded, the glasses really didn't help much."

Lin looked at her quizzically, the only thing it could be was Mai was seeing their auras or chi He would estimate Ayako and Bou-san would be little more than normal unless doing an exorcism. John seemed to be a bit stronger and Noll, well point and case. Different.. he dwelled on the word wondering how his aura may seem different than others but decided to ask about that later, it was easy to see Mai was distraught over this development.

"I thought I was doing fine, at school it hardly bothered me. Most people didn't have any glow some littler kids had more and the older people were the less they are in a practice dealing with religion they seldom retain to much glow, but... Naru..." she paused looking down at her hands. "Just giving him tea... My eyes hurt again..."

"That is why you keep saying your eyes are sore?"

"Yeah," Mai nodded, "well they are sore besides the glow when I am around people who are bright, but I think this is causing it. Ayako said there is nothing wrong with them, and they do not hurt at all when I look at bright things or she flashes the light in my eyes. Only people and animals and live things."

"So you think this is psychic ability related and thought I could do something?"

"Well… sort of, you are always knowledgeable and help me understand things and aren't judgmental or make me feel stupid." she paused, "I am sorry about the way I acted after the case." She bowed apologetically.

Lin held back a chuckle, only Mai would ask for help and interrupt herself with a heartfelt apology, instead he nodded, he knew how it could be explaining things you did not understand to other people.

"May I?" he looked at her. She nodded and took off her glasses. He reached out and held her chin in his hands. Then looked into her eyes. He looked into one then into the other. He held her gaze.

"Mai Tea!" rang through the office. Mai jumped and stared at the wall towards Naru's office. Quickly she turned her head away and down again.

"Go make tea; we will try something after a few minutes." noticing her hesitation he added, "I will have my shiki block your view of Noll's chi." Lin reassured her standing. Mai stood and hurried to make tea. Lin headed into Naru's office.

When Lin entered Noll's office, the boss glanced up questioningly.

"Taniyama-san wants to try a trance again." he stated. Noll raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think she will regain abilities or are you wasting time?"

"Who knows, but if she wants to try might as well let her."

Noll nodded. "She changed your assumptions on Japanese didn't she?" Mai knocked and entered the office, he watched her as she looked at him. She seemed normal and she was not wearing the sunglasses anymore. Noll dismissed her earlier actions as normal awkwardness. "Tell me when you are done." Lin nodded.

"What did you tell him?" Mai asked.

"You wanted to practice the trance state."

Mai smirked at Lin's easy truthful explanation. Lin grabbed two pillows from the couch and set them on the floor. Lin sat on one and motioned for Mai to sit on the second, she did having done this before for previous lessons in trances. She sat relaxing herself and awaiting instructions. Lin watched and waited for her to be ready, her patience had grown a considerably since they had started working on trances. Even though she had not been able to get into one since she first learned.

"Taniyama-san, like the time after Haruhi possessed you I want us to go into a trance together. You just need to relax, and when you feel the trance doesn't fight it, let go and follow my pull ok?"

Mai nodded, "Do you have any questions?"

"No,"

Lin took her chin in between his hands and looked into Mai's eyes. "Relax." He said, she slowly relaxed and let go of herself. She felt Lin's pull, she followed it. When she finally realized there was no more pull she once again felt like she was sitting next to Lin, in a dark room.

'Lin-san?' she looked at the man sitting next to her, it was Lin, but different.

'Taniyama-san, you did well.' This Lin gave her a smile. She cocked her head to the side, why was he so different here?

'This place is slightly different than the real world, there you can wear any mask and hide your feelings and emotions, here is..." he hesitated. "A place between your mind and mine. It doesn't exist but it does, we are connected here by its creation and things are less concealable because of it.' Lin answered her unspoken question. 'Also thoughts are easily heard by one another unless you are trained to block them.'

'I see, I think' Mai did not mind Lin's smile. But tried not to think about that aloud.

'Mai I want you to concentrate. In a trance, you can work on any part of you that is not physical. Try to remember the sensation of seeing my chi, what did you see, the color the brightness, the intensity, feel, reach for that feeling.'

Mai closed her eyes, and reached out the feeling of seeing the chi and Lin described it. She felt it, remembered how it glowed and even seemed warm. Then the ubiquitous shading or hiding.

'Open your eyes again; do you see my chi right now?' Mai looked and saw a soft blue glow enveloping Lin. She nodded. For a moment he saw himself glowing as she did, a soft shaded blue. different. His control and training restrained his chi most likely shading it.

'Imagine dimming the light; make it less, and less, until there is nothing.'

She concentrated, nothing happened, she could feel the chi, his aura. She tried again, slowly letting the color the light fade, it faded until she could barely see it then she let it go and it was gone.

'Is it gone?'

'Yes'

'Good job, Taniyama-san, you should be able to concentrate on the feeling again and see it again. It is not gone, just controlled.' Mai nodded, she felt relieved although she did not realize she was worried.

'Reach out for your body; we will end here for now.'

'Thank you Lin' Mai smiled and reached out for her body, she slowly felt the connection come back again. She opened her eyes and saw Lin sitting there in front of her; he too was back to normal. She slowly moved her hands out in front of her, trying to sense when she could move around without being dizzy.

"Taniyama-san, how do your eyes feel?"

She blinked a few times, "Fine, perfectly fine, and I can't see your glow anymore." The last part had a slight disappointment to it.

"Remember it isn't gone, just controlled." Lin stretched then stood, reaching a hand down to give Mai a hand up. "We can work on it again, but you need to learn your limits, we don't want to repeat setbacks." Mai nodded, she did not want to lose it again. "Taniyama-san, If you would like training in your abilities I would agree to be your mentor but I must ask you to accept my rules before you can become a pupil."

Mai's eyes widened in excitement, "You could help me with these abilities?" It was not Lin's turn to nod, he did so solemnly waiting for her to accept the conditions. After a moment she realizedhe was still waiting for her. "What rules?"

"First and foremost, no running away." Mai quirked her head to the side but Lin gave her a pointed look. "Why did it take you a week to wake up?"

"I…" she hesitated, "I don't know…"

"Rule number two, never lie. Even if you don't think I will be happy with the truth. A student makes mistakes, doesn't always know how to handle situations, those we can work through. Three is keep communication open."

Mai was silent for a while, contemplating what Lin told her, knowing she had to do what she could. "I was waking up when I heard fragments of conversation. About me…" She hung her head. "The chant did nothing, the boys in danger, the mother was upset, scolding. I felt I had shamed SPR, it was better for you to continue the case without me. The boys were already scared of me."

"The mother scolded the boys for their fear; if you had woken then the boys would have run to you. Thanked you and asked to play, but you ran."

Head still hung low Mai nodded. "I can do my best to follow your rules, are there others?"

"As I teach, you will learn them. That is enough for now," he looked toward the wall that separated his and Naru's office. "You should probably get Naru some more tea. We will start your lessons after the office closes at 7pm tomorrow."

"Thanks Lin-san." Mai turned and walked out of the office to start making tea as the door chime rung.

Mai automatically turned toward the door ad bowed professionally.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research,"

"Onee-san!" chorused across the room. Two boys stampeded across the room to Mai.

"We missed you!"

"You left without saying good bye."

"The ghost ladies are gone,"

"You got rid of them both."

"I got my own room, with dinosaurs."

"Mine has fire trucks."

"I want to grow up with super powers like onee-san."

The boys spoke with Mai and helped make tea and snacks while the parents settled the accounts with Naru and Lin. Mai happily fielded the kids knowing she was able to help protect these boys and she could continue to help others with the help of her friends and family.

* * *

~fin~

* * *

That is all for now, I hope you all enjoyed the updates, I have a bit continued but I want to write a little more beofre it is posted, Make sure I have a firm base. Please Enjoy and tell me what you think.

Thank you all for your Comments!


End file.
